


In Check

by unifiedbuzzard



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Anal Fingering, Anal Hook, Anal Sex, And now what you've all been waiting for:, Beating, Blades, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Bondage, Canon Compliant, Captivity, Character Death, Crying, Deepthroating, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Discipline, Dismemberment, Double Penetration, Eddie/OMCs is non-con, Eddie/Venom is developing relationship, Figging, Forced Prostitution, Fucking Machines, Gags, Gang Rape, Head Eating, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Medical Torture, Needles, Nipple Piercings, Obedience, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Painful Sex, Pet Names, Porn, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape, Rape Recovery, Rimming, Sexual Slavery, Spit As Lube, Suicidal Thoughts, The Life Foundation Survived, Venom is a big softie with Eddie, Whump, at first, hole spanking, sex dungeon, supportive Venom, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 26
Words: 79,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unifiedbuzzard/pseuds/unifiedbuzzard
Summary: Killing Drake wasn't the end of it.With no symbiote to help him, Eddie is captured by what remains of the Life Foundation, now run by Carlton Drake's brother, a man who seems to want nothing more than to make Eddie suffer for what he did.Even when Eddie discovers that Venom is alive, he must continue to endure what is done to him until the symbiote gains enough strength to help Eddie get out. It won't be pleasant for either of them, but at least now Eddie has someone to help him through the trauma.
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Original Male Character(s), Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Comments: 488
Kudos: 679





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back! And back to my sick ways. This one’s probably not going to go as deep as my last one, but it’s going to be twisted and rough. I guess that’s not new though.
> 
> Anyway, this isn’t exactly a fill for the following kinkmeme prompt, but it was inspired by it:  
> https://venomkink.dreamwidth.org/1142.html?thread=16502#cmt16502

**Goodbye, Eddie.**

Venom’s words echo in Eddie’s head even after he has managed to swim to shore between the flaming debris of the rocket. Even as he makes his way through the forest, ducking behind trees to avoid being seen by the approaching emergency teams, even though he knows they won’t spot him in the dark. The words echo in his head as he makes his way, cold and stumbling, back to the city.

Anne finds him at the other end of the bridge, offers him a ride and her guest room for however long he needs. She tells him that his apartment is evacuated and roped off. He’d be better off not going back there where the police will question him anyway.

Eddie sits numbly in the passenger seat of her car, and doesn’t say anything at first. He can still feel the sensation of the symbiote’s skin burning and boiling away from the heat of the explosion. The parachute Venom had made slowed Eddie’s fall enough for the water to not break his bones like hitting a wall, and had protected Eddie himself from the heat, but Eddie’s not sure if he feels like it matters. He can still feel the pain, and he knows that Venom is gone. It’s quiet and empty in his head.

It’s not until Eddie realizes that Anne’s not driving anywhere that he looks over at her.

“Something’s wrong,” she states, looking at him with a worried expression. “What happened?”

“Venom’s dead,” he says flatly, almost not believing it even as he says it.

Anne falls silent for a moment, then, quietly, says, “I’m sorry…”

Eddie stares down at his feet until she finally starts the car and drives away, taking them farther and farther from the Life Foundation.

He hadn’t had the symbiote all that long, all things considered, and up until the last time they merged barely even a couple hours ago, Eddie wouldn’t have called himself a big fan of the alien. He had been slowly killing Eddie, after all. But working together like they did, fighting for the same cause, to bring down Carlton Drake, to save the Earth, had created a sort of bond that Eddie wouldn’t have given up after that, had the symbiote not died.

He had saved Eddie’s life. Twice. Literally brought him back from the dead, fully healed after being skewered by a massive blade, and then had sacrificed himself to save Eddie as the rocket exploded.

Eddie sniffs loudly and wipes the back of his hand across his nose. **Goodbye, Eddie** , echoes in his mind again, and a shiver runs down his spine. It hasn’t really fully hit him yet, he thinks. He still feels a little numb, his nerves still thrumming from the fight and the explosion. But he’s sure it’ll sink in soon, and the real grief will hit him.

Eddie doesn’t have it in him to answer Dan’s myriad of worried questions when they get to Anne’s place and she leads him carefully upstairs. He quietly takes the clean clothes Anne offers him, and lets her guide him to the guest room where he collapses in exhaustion and soon falls asleep.

*****

It’s a couple days later that Eddie finally decides it’s probably safe to return to his own apartment. Being near Anne again has had a certain comforting effect on him, but it also hurts. It hurts that she’s not with him, and it hurts to be back in his old home, only as a guest this time.

It has helped, though, taking some time to recoup after the events of that night. He thinks it’ll help more to be back in his own place.

It turns out, it was a mistake.

His first night back in his own bed, he awakes to a quiet sound in his apartment, and tries to sit up quickly. A hand goes over his mouth, forcing his body back down, and Eddie makes a fearful noise beneath it. He struggles, but more hands come to pin him down. He can’t see their faces well in the dark. A needle stabs into his thigh, and he cries out and fights harder, but it’s not long before his muscles weaken, and then everything goes dark.

When he wakes up, there’s a blinding light in his face, and he immediately scrunches his eyes shut. It’s cold, and as he tries to move, he realizes he’s restrained. His arms, ankles, chest and hips are strapped down to the flat platform he’s on.

Footsteps sound to his left, and he twists his head and squints against the light.

“You’ve made things very, very hard for me, Mr. Brock.”

“The fuck are you?” Eddie slurs weakly.

“Theo to my friends, but you’ll be calling me Mr. Drake.”

Eddie’s only able to make a questioning noise, his head still spinning.

“You might remember the name,” he continues. “You did murder my brother after all.”

Eddie groans quietly. If it’s not one thing, it’s another. For a moment he hopes this guy isn’t as twisted as his brother, but considering Eddie is presently strapped to a table and he’s pretty sure he’s wearing nothing but his boxer briefs, the odds of that being the case are looking pretty slim.

“What do you want with me?” Eddie still can’t see well, but he tries to make out the face of the man standing beside him.

“You managed to put a pretty big dent in this company,” the man says, ignoring Eddie’s question. “But I’m not about to let all my brother’s hard work be destroyed by one bumbling idiot. It took a lot to cover up those photos you gave to your old network, and it’s taking even more to keep the authorities from poking their noses around here.”

Eddie gives up and closes his eyes. He pulls at his arms and legs, hoping there’s a weakness in the straps, though he knows that’s a long shot. He’s going to be forced to stay here and listen to this rant whether he wants to or not.

“I’d say you’re lucky that handing you over to the authorities and showing proof that you killed my brother would raise too many questions to be worthwhile…” Drake puts his hands on the edge of the table beside Eddie’s head and leans over him. “But you’re going to be wishing I had.”

Eddie shivers. That definitely doesn’t sound good. “So you’re after revenge,” he states flatly.

“Well, that and your symbiote. It’s the last one left now, which makes it far more valuable than your measly life. Where is it?”

Eddie hesitates. Would lying be a good idea? If Drake finds out Venom is gone, will he just kill Eddie? But if he thinks Venom is still alive, Eddie’s pretty sure that’s going to lead to a litany of experiments on him that almost certainly won’t be pleasant. “He’s dead,” Eddie finally admits. “Killed in the explosion.”

Drake is silent for a moment, and Eddie squints up at him again. He’s looking hard at Eddie, his eyes narrowed.

“I’m not lying,” Eddie supplies. “If I still had him, do you think we’d just let you hold me here?”

Drake sighs. “Back to square one,” he mutters, turning away.

“Hey. Hey!” Eddie lifts his head and yells after Drake as he walks out of the room. “Let me go! You can’t just keep me here!”

An automated door closes behind Drake, and Eddie’s left alone.

For the first half hour or so, Eddie struggles and pulls and twists and tries to slip out of the straps, but they’re too tight. For the second half hour, he just lies there, unable to do much else. The light is still burning in his face, and he can’t make out the rest of the room very well. By the time the third half hour starts, Eddie decides maybe it’s worth another try to get out of the restraints.

He’s still working on that when he hears the door open again, and he looks over, his muscles tense.

Drake walks in, followed by two people in lab coats, one carrying a metal tray. Eddie swallows nervously.

Drake stands back and crosses his arms as the other two move forward. One reaches up and moves the light in Eddie’s face, directing it downward until it’s hovering above his thighs, and Eddie tries to force back a shudder. No longer blinded, though, he looks quickly around. This is definitely a medical lab of some sort. The room they’re in is walled on all sides by glass.

The man with the tray sets it down on a little stand near Eddie’s leg, then starts palpating Eddie’s thigh.

Eddie jerks, to no result. “Don’t touch me!” He snaps. “What the fuck are you doing?”

Neither of the ones in lab coats says anything, but Drake chuckles quietly. “It’s just a little chip, don’t be a baby.”

Eddie’s eyes snap over to him and he glares. “What. The. Fuck.”

“I have a friend who is happy to make a little money off of you,” Drake says casually. “But first we need to make sure we can keep you in line.”

Eddie jumps as the man at his thigh starts rapidly wiping something cold up and down his skin, and he lifts his head and tries to see. He sees him pick up some kind of tool next, a handle with what looks like a blade attached, though perhaps more complicated than that based on how light reflects off of it. He picks up a small, black, square object off the tray, about the size of a fingernail, and inserts it into a depression near the tip of the blade. Eddie swallows.

“Hold,” the man says to the other, who has moved down to Eddie’s thighs on the other side of the table. The other man leans forward, putting both hands above and below Eddie’s knee, and leans his weight heavily against his leg.

Eddie starts to shake as the first man carefully positions the blade above the spot he had disinfected on Eddie’s thigh.

“No, no, no, don’t- Ahhh!” Eddie screams as he pushes it down into Eddie’s leg, the sharp blade cutting easily and cleanly, but the slowness of his motions drawing out the pain. Eddie pries open his eyes as he pulls in a gasp of air, and catches a glimpse of the blade buried about two inches deep into his leg, and still going. He screams again.

When it’s all the way in, he just barely feels a faint click in the device inside his leg, and then the blade is slowly pulled out, and Eddie collapses weakly back onto the table. The man presses a cloth over the wound and applies pressure.

“You’re sick,” Eddie spits weakly. “What did you just put in me?”

“It serves two purposes,” Drake says as he steps forward slowly. “One, it’s a location tracker, in case you ever manage to escape from my friend. Don’t think you’ll be getting far. Two, it should be able to deliver a rather severe pain on demand, in case you need discipline.”

Eddie stares at him wide-eyed.

Drake looks thoughtful for a moment. “I haven’t actually tested it on anyone yet. Shall we see how it feels?” He doesn’t give Eddie time to answer, but motions to the man next to the tray, who picks up a small device.

“Maybe not, I think I’m fine without-“ Eddie’s words are cut off by another scream as the man pushes a button on the remote in his hand. The pain is sharp and concentrated on one single point where the chip is embedded deep in his leg, but it’s enough to make his whole leg spasm. Thankfully it ends as quickly as it had started, and Eddie collapses backward again. He feels a fresh stream of blood trickle down from the wound, and the other man presses his hand against the blood-soaked cloth over it. Eddie feels nauseous.

“Looks like it should be effective,” Drake says with a little smile. He turns slowly and walks out. “Get that stitched up,” he says as he leaves. “I’ll have security come and escort him to his room.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, suggestions are welcome. :)


	2. Chapter 2

His “room” is, unsurprisingly, more of a cell. In fact it is definitely a cell, not too different from the ones he had seen people in when he first broke into this lab. It’s small, has featureless walls, and the entire front is made of glass. The only difference is that this one has a bed platform, which Eddie might have taken the time to be grateful for, except that this whole thing is undeniably, completely, utterly fucked up. Also by the time they bring him there, he thinks he’s on the verge of passing out from trying to walk with a giant hole in his thigh, and there's not a lot of room for gratitude when that's going on.

They had put a few stitches in it and bandaged it tightly, but that sure as hell didn’t mean he was ready to walk on it.

The guards on either side of him, both gripping his upper arms, give him a shove forward into the cell, and Eddie stumbles and falls with a grunt. He pushes himself up painfully and looks over his shoulder in time to see the glass front slide closed, punctuated by a quick swish of a noise that makes Eddie think this cell must include an air-tight seal. The two guards turn and walk away without a second glance.

Eddie groans in pain as he turns over to sit in the middle of the floor. His hands are shaking and weak as he lifts the bandage around his thigh and examines the injury. The slice is barely an inch long, now held shut by three sutures. Eddie considers tearing them out and trying to dig the chip out of his leg before it heals up and seals the thing permanently inside of him, but the thought of adding to the pain he’s in by digging around in there makes Eddie feel even more sick. He’s sure they’d discover that he got it out anyway, and isn’t keen on having them put in another one.

Eddie falls back onto the floor and tries to steady himself. He tries to calm his mind, tries to think through the situation, to gather his options and try to find a way out of this, but he can’t focus. Each inhale stutters a little. His thigh aches and throbs with his heartbeat. His hands shake. He swallows, trying to keep down what’s in his stomach.

He doesn’t sit up again until the cold has sunk into his bones and he’s shivering hard enough that it makes the ache in his thigh beat even more sharply, and there’s no hope of trying to regain his senses and calm his frayed nerves.

He looks around himself slowly, but there’s really nothing to see. He turns to the bed platform behind him. It doesn’t look too comfortable, very sparsely padded and with a tiny, flat pillow that looks like it’s there more out of some obligation than for any real purpose. At the foot of the platform, however, is a neatly folded stack of white cloth, and Eddie turns over to crawl the short distance to it.

He picks up the top item and lets it unfold as he lifts it up. A plain shirt, loose-fitting with long sleeves. The piece below it is an equally loose-looking pair of trousers, featureless save for the drawstring to tie them with. Eddie quickly pushes himself up to sit on the edge of the bed, and dresses as quickly as he can, struggling with a grimace to lift his injured leg high enough to get his foot into the trouser leg.

Now he most definitely looks the part of a hapless medical guinea pig, but at least he’s warmer, and doesn’t feel so exposed. He slowly lies back on the platform and lets out a sigh. He’s in no shape to escape the way he did last time, and he dreads what Drake’s brother has in store for him.

Eddie tosses and turns on the hard platform for nearly an hour, restless and unable to find a position that offers any amount of comfort. Finally he just makes himself stay motionless on his back, and after long enough of not moving, the throbbing in his leg dulls just enough that his exhaustion can drag him under.

He doesn’t have a clock or any other way to tell what time of day it might be, but he has a feeling it has only been a couple hours when he is woken by an airy swish and the mechanical sound of the glass front of his cell lifting open. He opens his eyes and turns quickly.

The door only opens up a gap about a foot off the floor, and a guard outside slides a tray of food into the cell before pressing a button and letting the door quickly shut again. He turns and walks away without a word.

Eddie looks at the tray without much interest. He sure as hell doesn’t have an appetite, and whether or not the various things on the tray could be considered actual food is up for debate. He turns his gaze back up to the ceiling, but can’t sleep any longer.

The day passes relatively quietly, and very, very slowly. Every hour or so, a guard comes by, checks on Eddie and his cell, then leaves. After the fourth check, Eddie finally makes himself get up, and hobbles over to the front of his cell. He can only see a small amount of hallway in either direction. There’s another cell similar to his own across the way, but it appears to be empty.

He tests the edges of the door, tries to see if he can get a grip on it in any way, and even risks pounding on it to get a sense of its strength. Then he looks around the rest of the small room, trying to determine if there is any way out, or anything he could use to get out.

After enough poking around, he discovers that the bed platform is a built-in fixture that appears to be capable of sliding into the wall and there is another subtle panel on the side of the room that when pressed on rotates out to become a simple toilet. It automatically flushes when he pushes it back into the wall. He puts as much muscle as he can manage into trying to remove or at least dislocate both of these fixtures, hoping to create a hole in the wall that might give him a chance at escape, but they are too solidly built.

Finally he gives up, and with his leg aching almost as much as it had after they put the chip in, he limps back to the bed and sits down heavily.

Eddie thinks it must be afternoon when Theo Drake comes by, two security guards and another man in a lab coat following behind him.

With his mind no longer completely swamped with confusion and fear, Eddie gets a good look at Drake for the first time.

Eddie can see the resemblance to his brother, but Theo is younger, his face a tiny bit rounder, his dark hair kept a little longer, but still neatly clipped and styled. He’s wearing a pretty nice suit, and his expression is just on the border between impassive and morbid interest.

The guards step up as Drake punches in a code to open the door, giving Eddie no space to slip out even if he had the physical capacity to try it right now. They step in quickly and Eddie struggles and kicks as they seize him and push him down onto the bed platform.

His heart leaps into his throat as one unties the drawstring to his trousers and yanks them down. Surely they wouldn’t. This younger Drake can’t be _that_ sick. He struggles with a distressed cry, but they simply push him down harder, and the man in the lab coat steps forward and starts unwrapping the bandage on his thigh. Drake stands back in the middle of the small room and watches quietly.

“Looks like he hasn’t messed with it,” Lab Coat reports to Drake. He pokes at it a moment longer, then puts on a fresh dressing and wraps it again.

“You’re smarter than I gave you credit for, Brock,” Drake says condescendingly. “Leave that alone to heal and I won’t be forced to put a chip in all of your limbs.”

Eddie shudders, and catches a smile curling the corners of one guard’s mouth.

“Check him daily,” Drake says to Lab Coat. “As soon as you’re sure there won’t be any complications, we’ll start his training.”

Eddie feels his blood run cold, and he stares in dumbfounded silence at Drake. Drake simply smirks, then turns and leaves the cell. Lab Coat follows, and the guards go last, releasing their hold on him before quickly backing out and keying in the code to slam the door shut.

Eddie quickly pushes himself up and yanks up his trousers. He has to get out of here. He does not want to stick around long enough to find out what Drake really has planned for him.

*****

The next three days follow the same routine: hourly checks by security guards, food slid into his cell twice a day, and a daily exam from one Lab Coat or another.

As the time passes and the pain in Eddie’s thigh starts to fade just the tiniest bit, he gets more and more restless. There’s nothing to do here. They won’t even give him a goddamn book to distract himself with. He beats on the glass front of his cell when nobody’s around, trying to break it open, and finally tries making a run for it when they open the door to come in. He doesn’t make it past the guards, of course, but he punches and yells and fights with everything he has anyway. They pin him, Lab Coat does his checkup, and then they release him and try to leave. Eddie makes another break for it, but is caught by his shirt before he even reaches the door, and he doesn’t get much of a chance to fight back, because a fist connects with his jaw hard enough to knock him back onto the floor. The door slams shut, and Eddie pushes himself up painfully, putting a hand to his mouth as he watches the guards turn and leave.

Later that day, Drake comes back, and Eddie swallows nervously at the group of men he has with him. Three are security guards, but four more aren’t dressed in the same uniforms, and Eddie has no idea why they might be here.

Drake looks at Eddie through the glass with an unimpressed expression. “Well, it seems you’re feeling better lately, with the fight I hear you put up today.”

Eddie stands his ground despite his nervousness, and gives Drake a hateful glare.

“And don’t think I’m not aware of your attempts to break out when nobody’s around.”

Eddie had realized a few days ago that there was a camera in the ceiling of his cell, and another in the hallway pointed toward him. But what did it really matter? Surely nobody would think he’d just sit there and not try to escape, camera or no camera.

A cruel little smirk crosses Drake’s lips. “I think you’re ready for a little taste of what you’re in for.” He makes a quick motion with his hand to the men behind him, and then steps back and lets them come forward. The door slides open. Eddie knows there’s no hope of getting past the wall of men in front of him, and he instinctively takes a step back.

This is not looking good, and Eddie doesn’t see any way to avoid it.


	3. Chapter 3

The men crowd in, smirks on more than a couple faces, and Eddie finds himself with his back pressed up against the rear wall. What’s it going to be? A thorough beating to teach him a lesson?

Eddie catches one man reaching down to rub at the front of his own trousers, and his eyes widen at the sight of the bulge beneath. He glances fearfully at the others. One licks his lips hungrily, another seems to be staring intently at Eddie’s mouth.

One of the security guards steps toward him purposefully, and Eddie dodges out of the way. But the already small cell feels even smaller with seven men inside, and he doesn’t have anywhere to go. Another grabs his upper arm and slams him up against the wall.

“Where ya going, pretty boy?”

Eddie’s stomach twists uncomfortably. It’s clear exactly where this is leading, but he hadn’t actually thought that Drake could be this twisted. Putting a chip in his leg, sure, threatening with discipline, yeah, but _rape_?

Eddie glances toward the door, and finds Drake standing on the other side of the glass, his arms crossed but his face amused.

“So this is your revenge plan, Drake?” He gives a derisive snort, half genuine, half to hide his fear. “Going to let you goons just have their way with me? Not very creative.”

“It wouldn’t have been my first choice,” Drake admits with a smirk. “But my friend who wants to buy you would like you trained first. It makes sense to train you in the same… trade… that you’ll be working in for him.”

Eddie falters, the smart-ass response on the tip of his tongue melting away as he feels his blood run cold. He _really_ doesn’t like the sound of that.

“But I have always been much more interested in psychology than medicine like my brother was, and I can’t deny there’s nothing that damages the psyche quite the way this will.”

The men around him have paused, but when Drake is finished speaking, all their eyes turn back to Eddie.

Eddie’s not about to just let this happen. He swings a punch with his free hand at the man holding him against the wall and knocks him back into the man behind him, and then lunges for the next nearest.

The fight doesn’t last long, and in less than a minute, Eddie’s on his knees on the ground, gasping for breath from having the wind knocked out of him, his brow and lip split and bleeding. Numerous other blows have left aches across his body that he’s sure will bruise later. Starting a fight against seven men wasn’t the smartest thing he could have done, but he has always fought back when he’s scared, and really there wasn’t much else he was able to do.

The biggest of the men, one of the security guards, grabs the back of Eddie’s shirt, forcibly moving him with it at the same time as he rips it off over Eddie’s head. Eddie lets out a hard groan as he’s thrown against the bed platform, and the next thing he knows, there are hands all over him, moving him, groping him, and restraining him.

“Don’t fucking touch me,” he snarls, struggling against them.

“I call first on that sweet ass,” one says above him.

“Fine by me, I just want those nice plush lips.”

Another laughs. “If you think he won’t bite, you’re going to end up without your dick. I’d wait until we break him in a little.”

Eddie ends up on his knees against the bed platform, his chest pressed into the thin cushion of the bed, his face smashed into the blanket by a hand gripping a fistful of hair. Hands pull his arms behind his back, and Eddie thrashes madly as another snakes around to pull at the drawstrings of his trousers. The men continue talking amongst themselves, every comment lewd and terrifying.

“No, no.” Eddie finally breaks down into begging. “Don’t do this. Please.” His words are muffled by the blanket, and he struggles against their holds again. He’s too scared to make light of the situation, too scared to make fun of his attackers like he normally would. He just wants to be anywhere else but here.

A pair of hands slides his trousers down to his knees, and then both hands grip his ass, squeezing hard before one slips between his legs and rubs against his groin. Eddie’s whole body is shaking in fear. He doesn’t stop fighting, but everything he does only gets him more heavily pinned, until his arms are twisted painfully high on his back and his legs are being held open where he kneels. A sob escapes him.

“Aw, he’s scared,” one coos mockingly.

“Not as scared as he’d be if he could see how fucking hard I am. Let me at him, I can’t stand this anymore.”

“Ah ah, remember not to damage the goods. Get him nice and lubed first.”

Eddie can’t stop the trembling in his body, and he’s sure every one of them can feel it. His breathing is picking up in panic. This can’t be happening. This is unreal. This is the kind of shit that only happens in fiction. Nobody does this for real.

He jolts as a hand slaps his ass hard, and then strong fingers grasp the material of the back of his boxer briefs and tear violently. Cool air hits Eddie’s ass as his underwear are torn open, and he jerks his body helplessly.

“No,” he cries desperately. “This is wrong. Please, stop.”

“Let up on his head,” one orders. “I want to hear his mewling.” The hand gripping his hair releases, and Eddie lifts his face from the blanket with a gasp.

“Mm, yeah, this is wrong alright,” another says at the same time as a finger starts toying at Eddie’s asshole. “But wrong just feels so right.”

Eddie clenches his ass, his entire lower body tightening at the touch.

“Come on,” a third says impatiently. “Lube him, I want to get to it.”

A gob of spit hits Eddie’s hole, and he clenches again, whimpering quietly. The finger quickly returns, spreading the saliva around his hole, then pressing forcefully in.

Eddie cries out and tries to struggle again as it enters him. It moves in and out, sometimes pulling out completely and gathering more spit before it presses in again. Someone else spits, adding to the supply of lubricant, and the finger pulls out and presses more of it in again. Eddie lets out a groan with nearly every motion inside him.

“That hurt?” One by his head speaks, leaning down to look in his face with a cruel smile. “Oh, honey, you’re in for a rough time if you can’t even take a finger.”

Tears are streaming down Eddie’s face by the time the finger leaves his hole alone. He’s going to get raped by seven men, and there’s nothing he can do. He struggles again, but he knows he’s helpless to get away.

Hands rest on his hips as he feels one of the men drop to his knees between Eddie’s legs.

“No,” Eddie tries one last time. He knows it’s not going to stop them, though.

One hand pulls one of Eddie’s cheeks aside, and the man spits on his hole again before something warm and large and blunt presses up against his hole. Eddie holds his breath, a shudder working up his spine. Here it comes. He squeezes his eyes shut.

The cockhead presses harder, and harder, and harder. Eddie groans in pain and clenches harder to try to keep him out, but finally the pressure is enough to breach him, and Eddie lets out a scream as it slips in slowly, gradually penetrating deep. The man moans as he goes balls-deep, and his hands grip Eddie’s hips hard, fingernails digging into his skin through the remains of his boxer briefs.

Eddie could never have imagined how painful this would be. It sends shocks of agony up his spine, each slow press feeling like a sharp stab into his body. Nothing was meant to go this way through this hole, and as Eddie’s body fights the intrusion, it only makes it worse. He lets out an agonized moan against the bed and hides his face.

The man starts fucking immediately, rolling his hips in slow forward-and-back motions, his heavy balls pressing up against Eddie’s every time he presses in deep. Eddie can’t help the sob that escapes him as his ass is taken against his will.

“So fucking tight,” the man behind him moans. “God. Fuck.” He pauses half-way out of Eddie’s hole and slaps his hip. “Relax a little.”

Eddie sobs again and shakes his head. There’s no way. He can’t.

One hand slides down his thigh, finds his bandage, and presses two fingers against his wound, and Eddie screams in pain again.

“Relax,” the man orders a second time.

“I can’t,” Eddie sobs.

“Hey now,” another man says. “Remember, it’s his first time with us. He’s going to need a little more practice.” He laughs. Eddie shudders.

With a grunt, the man behind him starts fucking again, and Eddie lets out another cry. He has never been so thoroughly violated, never felt so helpless.

The man gradually fucks faster and faster, and when he starts sounding out of breath, he laughs quietly and leans over Eddie as his hips pump against his ass. “You ready for some real deep lubrication, bitch? I promise it’ll make the others easier for you.”

Eddie shakes his head and presses his face into the blanket below him. It’s not long before the man grunts heavily, his thrusts growing shorter and harder. He practically growls above Eddie as he cums in his ass, and then he slowly pulls out, and immediately spreads Eddie’s cheeks. Eddie clenches hard again, though his hole aches and burns from the treatment.

Eddie’s left crying quietly when the man finally lets his cheeks settle together and he gets up and makes room for the next. Eddie feels another move in behind him, a cock sliding up and down Eddie’s crack briefly before the man repositions and pushes at his hole.

It hurts just as badly as the first, and Eddie screams and shakes again as it enters him. This one fucks hard and fast, slamming into Eddie’s ass at a punishing pace.

It feels wrong. He feels stuffed full and laid open. He can practically feel himself coming apart, his pride and dignity and autonomy being ripped from him like his clothes were.

Only exhaustion stops Eddie’s screams as the man behind him jackhammers violently into his ass. He still grunts painfully, though, his body jerking back and forth with the force of the thrusts, his hands balling into tight fists behind his back.

This man cums with a satisfied sound, and then pulls out as slowly as the last had, leaving Eddie’s hole clenching automatically, but feeling stretched.

“Mm, yeah,” the man who just fucked him moans. “Did we fill you up already?” He puts his hands back on Eddie’s asscheeks and pulls him open.

Eddie’s hole loosens briefly and clenches again, and he feels a small dollop of cum run down toward his balls. He shudders, his face turning red at the thought of his ass leaking cum and on display for all to see.

The man slaps his ass as he gets up. Another moves in, and Eddie’s whole body is shaking in pain and fear and rage. His face is a mess of tears and snot.

The current guy settles down behind Eddie, his hands caressing his half-clothed ass.

Another off to Eddie’s side chuckles. “I don’t know, think he can actually take you, Andersen? You’re pretty fucking big.”

“He’s going to have to take it,” Andersen grunts in response, “because I’m fucking _throbbing_ for this ass and there’s nothing going to stop me from taking it.”

Eddie shudders as they talk about him like he’s not even there, like he’s just some _thing_ to be used.

Andersen directs his attention toward Eddie next, one hand moving up to slap lightly at the side of his face. “Ready for me, sweetheart?”

Eddie shakes his head frantically. He just wants this to stop. He tries to stifle a sob, but it breaks out of him after all as he feels the man’s cock press between his cheeks. The man spits where his cock contacts Eddie’s hole.

“Ready or not,” the man laughs quietly, and jerks his hips forward suddenly, forcing his member past Eddie’s attempt to keep him out. Eddie screams again at the sharp shock of pain. The man is huge compared to the others, and Eddie had thought _they_ were bad. His body shakes as the man sinks into him with an indulgent moan.

“Oh, fuck. That’s good. I love a nice tight asshole.”

Eddie takes a gasp and lets out another scream. He thrashes weakly again, just wanting the man out. He’s thinks he’s on the brink of tearing, and is sure he would have torn had he not already been fucked open by two other guys so far. The man starts thrusting in long, deep strokes, and Eddie sobs loudly.

“Mm, God, he’s sucking me in.” Andersen punctuates each press in with a sharp little thrust at the end, and Eddie’s face heats up even as he continues to cry.

“Tell me,” he says breathlessly over Eddie as he continues to fuck slowly. “Is this your first time? Did we take your anal virginity?”

Eddie doesn’t answer, and the man grasps his jaw harshly, twists his head to the side, and leans over him, pressing in deep and holding himself there.

“Answer me when I talk to you,” he growls, and Eddie cringes. “Are we your first time taking it up the ass?”

With a little whimper, Eddie nods.

“How sweet,” the man purrs, and lets go of Eddie’s jaw and goes back to thrusting languidly into his ass. Eddie buries his face in the bed again.

Invaded. Violated. Used. Abused. Eddie shakes with sobs as the man continues to work his huge cock in his ass, making him feel impossibly stretched and full.

It feels like forever before this man finally finishes with him, cumming long and hard. Eddie shudders at the thought of all their cum inside him. The man pulls out, holding Eddie’s cheeks open at the same time, and chuckles as he watches another dollop of cum escape Eddie’s hole and run down his thigh.

“You’re going to be such a good little cumdump for us,” he praises as he stands up.

Only one more of them fucks Eddie after that, the one who had been hanging out near Eddie’s head. Eddie had been afraid he was going to use his mouth, but evidently he decided not to.

He slides into his stretched hole and fucks him forcefully. It still hurts, every second one of them is inside him. It hurts and it’s humiliating, and knowing that Drake is standing back and watching this happen to him makes it even worse. Hell, he’ll probably save the camera footage too.

Eddie’s too exhausted to struggle much by the time the fourth one cums with a series of loud moans, and then pulls out of him and slaps his ass. The men collect themselves, fasten their trousers again, and Eddie has never been so relieved to hear the door to his cell open as they start to leave. The two guards who had been doing most of the work of holding Eddie down leave last, and Eddie doesn’t have it in him to attempt an escape right now, and he stays just where they left him, his back shaking rhythmically as he cries to himself. His hole still throbs sharply, and cum continues to run slowly down his leg. He’s hurt and humiliated and feels completely helpless.

He doesn’t look over his shoulder to see if any are still watching him, just tells himself that they had to have left, because he can’t stand being looked at now. Eventually he lets himself slide down to the floor, and he curls up around his knees and cries to himself as his ass throbs and soreness starts to spread through his muscles.


	4. Chapter 4

Eddie doesn’t know how long it is before he finally gets himself to move, but when he does, he limps his way painfully over to the toilet in the wall, and starts cleaning himself up with shaking hands. He finds no blood, at least, other than on his lip and his brow, though his ass still hurts badly enough that he wouldn’t have been surprised to find himself torn.

When he’s as clean as he can get himself, given nothing but toilet paper, he limps his way back to the bed platform and slowly picks up his scattered clothing. He steps into the trousers, ties them snugly, pulls the shirt over his head, and then lies carefully down on the platform. He settles on his back, shifting a bit to try to take some of the pressure off his ass, and then covers his face with his hands and tries to hold himself together.

He had sort of prepared himself, as much as he really could, for some kind of torture or other at Drake’s hands, but gang rape is something else entirely. Eddie knows better than to believe the _men don’t get raped_ myth, but it’s still in the back of his mind. That’s just what society teaches you these days. It tells you that men are too strong to fall victim to rape, and so it has never really been something Eddie has had to think about. Never been something he has ever worried about. He’d heard of men getting raped, of course, but that was a thing that happened to other people. Not people like him.

He feels torn open and exposed. He feels weak. He feels ashamed. He doesn’t want to think about it, but it keeps coming back: the feeling of a cock inside him, of hands gripping his skin, of hips slapping against his ass. He lets out a shuddery breath, turns over, and tries to force it out of his mind.

Drake had said that what they did to him was a “taste” of what was to come, and as the day passes, Eddie dreads every moment that they’re going to come back and rape him again. For the rest of the day, and into the next one, he’s tense and fearful, terrified of what might happen when anybody approaches his cell. He expects it’ll become part of the routine now, getting raped for their amusement, getting trained for his future _owner_.

So this is what becomes of Eddie Brock, he thinks. Tortured in a medical lab and then sold off and probably trafficked into sexual slavery. He shudders.

He’s been here for days. Anne must have tried to contact him by now and discovered that he’s missing. He wonders if he’s made the news. He wonders if the police are searching. He wonders if they’ll have any power to look for him here. Drake is a powerful man, the Life Foundation a formidable company. He doubts, given the outlandish situation that ultimately got him here, that anybody’s going to be able to drum up enough probable cause to get a police search of the Life Foundation. He’s stuck here, with next to no chance of rescue.

He lies around most of the next day, unable to sit, hardly able to walk. His body aches and throbs. He thought it was bad yesterday, but now it’s almost as bad as when they were fucking him. He doesn’t get up for the food they slide into his cell. He’s not hungry anymore.

When a couple guards come to fetch him, he’s instantly afraid, and he resists as they pull him out of his cell. But they only lead him a short way down the hallway and into another room with a drain and a shower head. They shove him in, close the door behind him, and Eddie turns slowly to face them. Both guards wait outside, but at least they’re not staring at him.

There’s a feeble shower curtain, a bar of soap, and a safety razor. At first Eddie just stands there uncomfortably, but then decides he should take this opportunity while it’s given to him, and he hides himself behind the curtain before he strips and quickly turns on the water.

It’s refreshing, getting to clean himself of days of sweat and odor, and to shave his face smooth again. It’s more refreshing getting to wash away the filth of what they did to him yesterday. It hurts, but he washes his ass thoroughly, trying to remove any trace of them.

When he finishes, he dries himself with the small towel provided on a shelf on the far wall, and dresses in the clean set of clothes given as well. The guards let him out and take him back to his cell, and he tries his best to break away from them, but they hold him too tightly. They toss him unceremoniously into his cell and close the door behind him. Eddie sighs. Well, at least he’s clean.

He makes it through rest of the day without anybody coming to fuck him again, but it’s still hard to sleep that night. The pain and the fear blend together into a potent mixture that keeps him wary and on edge.

The lights in the hallway go down at night, but Eddie’s cell stays lit at all times, and that doesn’t really help with sleeping either. He tries to force himself to rest, knowing that letting himself stay awake, stressed and terrified all the time, is only going to make things worse for himself. He needs rest. He needs his strength and a clear head if he’s ever going to get out of here. He doesn’t know if he really believes escape is possible at this point, but he’s not ready to let himself completely give up yet.

He didn’t realize he had finally drifted off, but he awakes to a voice, and he jumps, his body instantly tense.

**…Eddie?**

The voice is faint, and Eddie pushes himself up and looks around. There’s nobody, inside or outside of his cell.

 **Eddie,** it says again, a little more clearly this time, and Eddie’s eyes widen. Even as weak as it is, that voice is unmistakable.

“V-venom?” He whispers.

 **Hi, Eddie.** He sounds exhausted, but relieved.

Eddie’s eyes snap warily to the camera in his room, and he quickly lies down again and turns his face to the rear wall, pulling the pillow over his head.

“You’re alive?” He keeps his voice low, just a breath on his lips, afraid there might be a microphone in his cell as well.

 **Yes,** Venom confirms in his head. **There was just enough of me left to hang on.**

A wave of emotion bursts through Eddie’s chest, relief and joy and excitement. He’s not alone anymore, and things suddenly don’t feel quite so hopeless.

 **I didn’t think I would survive,** Venom continues. **I’ve been unconscious until now. Where are we?**

“Drake’s lab,” Eddie whispers with a grimace. “His brother kidnapped me and is holding me here. We have to get out, like, now. Can you break us out of here?”

 **No,** Venom says regretfully, and Eddie feels his heart clench. **I am too weak. There is too little of me left.**

Eddie’s hand is lying in front of his face, shielded by the pillow, and a small black tendril slowly emerges from the back of it, not much bigger than one of Eddie’s own fingers.

 **That’s all I have left,** Venom says as the horror sinks back into Eddie’s chest. He’s still stuck here. Venom can’t help him.

“F-forever?” Eddie feels weak.

**I should be able to fully recover, but it will take a lot of energy. I don’t know how long it will take.**

Eddie gives a faint nod. Energy. Food. He lifts the pillow off of his head and looks over his shoulder at the two food trays still sitting in the middle of the floor. He rolls off the bed, suppressing his groan of pain as much as he can, and drops to his knees in front of one of the trays.

 **Your body hurts,** Venom comments. **Why does it hurt?**

With his face no longer hidden, Eddie doesn’t risk a reply, but simply starts scooping food into his mouth, chewing and swallowing as quickly as he can. Even if it’s a little flavorless, even if he doesn’t feel hungry, he’s going to give Venom as much as he possibly can, because he _needs_ to get the hell out of here.

He finishes the first tray, pulls the second one over to him, and starts on that one too.

Venom, apparently taking a look around, speaks again. **What is this thing in your leg?**

Eddie doesn’t answer, still stuffing the food into his mouth as quickly as he can, but he thinks he can feel part of Venom crawling around the chip in his leg. He hears a faint growl in his head.

When he’s finished both trays, he turns back to the bed platform and climbs painfully onto it before he lies down and puts the pillow back over his head.

 **What has he done to you?** Venom’s voice is insistent, demanding, angry.

Eddie feels himself tremble. “The, uh, chip in my leg is a tracker and, I don’t know, maybe some sort of shock device. They have a remote. It fucking hurts.”

Venom growls again. Eddie hopes he’ll forget about the pain throughout the rest of Eddie’s body, but of course he presses further.

**That’s not all they’ve done.**

Eddie swallows thickly. He kind of wishes Venom would just look through his memories so he wouldn’t have to say it, but at the same time, he doesn’t really want Venom to see that either.

“He’s punishing me,” Eddie says carefully, avoiding the full truth of what they did to him. “He wants me to suffer.”

Venom is silent for a brief moment. **I can’t get the chip out, and I can’t heal you. Yet.**

“Just do what you gotta do, man,” Eddie says. “Take as much energy as you need. I’d like to get out of here, preferably before they kill me.”

**I won’t let them kill you.**

Eddie sort of doubts Venom has the power. “They can’t find out about you. Drake’s brother wants you back. Don’t show yourself until you’re strong enough to get us out, okay?”

Venom lets out a little sigh. **Fine.**

There’s a brief silence between them, then Eddie whispers, “I’m glad you’re back.”

**So am I.**

Eddie knows he’s still not safe, but now there’s just a little bit of hope, and the comfort of having someone on his side is enough to let him relax just enough to drift off again a little while later.

He jumps awake in the morning to the sound of his door opening, and he looks over his shoulder and watches a guard collect his two empty trays and leave a new one in the middle of the floor. Eddie waits for him to leave, and then moves over to it with a grimace and starts eating quickly.

He avoids talking to Venom the rest of that day. He would like to be able to continue talking, but he’s afraid someone will see or hear him, and he can’t take that risk. He won’t give up Venom. It’s comforting, though, having him back, knowing they just might survive this after all.

The comfort disappears quickly that afternoon when Drake comes by, four men following behind him. Eddie knows the guard, but the other three aren’t dressed in uniform, and this time Eddie knows exactly why they’re here. His heart rate rockets in fear, and Venom reflexively growls inside his head. He stands up from the bed, his limbs already starting to shake.

“I thought we’d have a little training session today,” Drake says with a faint smile. Out of his pocket he pulls a small device, and as he holds it up for Eddie to see, Eddie quickly recognizes it as the remote to the chip imbedded in his thigh.

“Any sign of disobedience, or any signal from one of these men, and I will be pressing this button, until you learn to behave yourself.”

Eddie feels helpless again. He already wants to beg or bargain, but what does he have? Absolutely nothing. Drake only wants to see him suffer, and there’s nothing he can offer instead.

The guard presses in the code to open the door, and Eddie finds his back pressed against the wall, his limbs shaking.

 **What do they want? What are they going to do? I’ll kill them,** Venom snarls in his head, and Eddie can only shake his head weakly, unable to reply to Venom. He wishes he had told Venom now, wishes he had at least given him a heads up so Venom wouldn’t react in a way that would give himself away to them. But it’s too late now. Venom’s going to have to learn the hard way what Eddie’s going to be in for until he regains enough strength to get them out.

The guard and other three step inside, one kicking Eddie’s empty food tray aside, and Drake closes the door behind them, then stands himself right in front of it and watches expectantly. Eddie looks nervously at the other men closing in on him, then darts to get away, even knowing he can’t really escape.

He makes it about two steps before agony stabs through the center of his thigh, and his leg seizes and he topples to the floor with a strangled scream.

 **Eddie!** Venom’s voice is distressed.

The pain continues, his leg shaking with the shock, and he lifts his head and looks up toward the door. Drake still has a smirk on his face, his hand held out, his finger pressed firmly on the button of the remote.

Finally he releases it, and Eddie’s body sags against the floor as the pain stops. Venom growls in his head again, but Eddie doesn’t have much time to think about it, because two of the men are grabbing his arms and hauling him up. They put him onto his knees, and Eddie pushes back against them, trying to struggle free. The pain shoots through his leg again, and he screams. The men holding his arms are the only reason he stays upright. When Drake releases the button, Eddie is panting, and he looks up at the men around him fearfully. Venom is quiet now, but he can feel agitation in the back of his mind.

The guard and one of the others hold Eddie in place while a third steps up in front of him, looking down at Eddie hungrily. He leans down, taking Eddie’s chin gently in his hand and speaks to him quietly. “I’m going first this time, sweetheart.”

A shiver of fear runs through Eddie as he recognizes the voice. It’s Andersen, the one with the huge cock.

“And I’m looking forward to feeling how tight you are when you’re completely unprepared.” As he straightens up, Eddie can’t help but notice the bulge in the front of his trousers.

Eddie feels numb and weak as they start pulling his clothes off, and he can only watch in horror as Andersen shucks his trousers and boxers, freeing his hard cock, then seats himself on the edge of the bed platform. His cock stands straight up, already leaking, and Eddie’s sure that seeing it this time is going to make it so much more painful, because now he knows exactly how huge it is.

When the other three have Eddie stripped naked and on his feet, they give him a shove over toward the bed.

Andersen pats his lap with a cruel little smile. “Come sit on daddy’s lap.”

Eddie shakes his head, disgusted, and takes a step backward. The agony shoots through his leg again, and he collapses to the floor.

Tears are running from his eyes as they pull him to his feet again, but Eddie fights anyway, pushing them away and earning himself another painful shock. He ends up on his knees again, his body collapsed forward, his forearms and forehead pressed against the floor as he shakes in pain, even after it has stopped. He clenches his hands into fists and tries to suppress his tears.

The guard is on him again, and this time grabs his arms, pulls them behind his back, and cuffs them together. Eddie doesn’t struggle.

He’s forced up to his feet again, and pushed toward Andersen, right up to him until he has no choice but to straddle his legs in order to avoid toppling into him. They keep pushing until he’s kneeling on the edge of the platform, his legs spread around the other man’s hips, their bodies uncomfortably close. Andersen’s smile widens, and his hands come up to rest on Eddie’s hips.

“So I take it you don’t have a partner,” Eddie says, finding just enough courage to fight back verbally. “Is forcing other men the only way you’re able to get any?”

The man in front of him turns his eyes past Eddie, toward the door on the other side of the room, and pain jolts through Eddie’s thigh again. Eddie cries out, and nearly collapses, if not for the man’s hands on his body.

Eddie pants weakly after the pain stops. “And you can’t even do it without help, apparently.”

Another jolt of pain. Eddie bites his lip as his body tries to collapse again, and Andersen holds him up.

Eddie’s still catching his breath as Andersen shifts his hips and tries to push Eddie’s down, his huge cock starting to prod between Eddie’s legs, and Eddie pushes away, flinging himself back and shoving off of the edge of the platform with all his strength. He lands hard on the floor with a grunt, and a second later the chip in his leg goes off, delivering another agonizing shock that makes him scream again. The muscles in his thigh are burning from how hard they seize every time Drake presses that button.

He’s left to lie there for a moment, and he becomes aware again of Venom’s agitation in the back of his mind, now mixed with rage and hate, and he thinks maybe a bit of fear. But maybe that’s just his own fear.

Hands grip his legs and flip him over onto his stomach, and Eddie tries to struggle away, but is stopped by another shock.

“Doesn’t matter to me if you cooperate or not, babe,” Andersen says above him. “I’m getting what I came here for anyway. But it might be a little easier on you if you behave.” He kicks Eddie’s legs apart, and Eddie barely even starts struggling before Drake shocks him again.

Large hands grab his ass and spread his cheeks. Andersen spits on his hole, and Eddie’s whole body is shaking in fear as he leans forward and brings his hips to Eddie’s ass.

Eddie’s mind is so panicked, he can’t think of anything else to say, for better or worse. He’s got no more smart-ass comments to try to tear down his attacker or defend himself. Nothing.

Eddie squeezes his eyes shut as the cockhead presses hard against his hole, and he clenches equally hard. Andersen presses forward more, and his cock slips, the tip sliding away from its target. He grunts, pulls back, spits again, then grips his cock and guides it against Eddie’s hole this time, most of his weight resting against one hand on Eddie’s asscheek. Eddie groans as he puts more and more pressure against his hole.

“God, he’s so tight I can’t even get in.” He pushes hard again, then pulls back and slaps Eddie’s ass. “Relax that ass.”

Eddie shakes his head weakly, and after Andersen presses and pulls back again, another shock goes through Eddie’s thigh.

There’s another press, and another shock.

“Relax,” Andersen says warningly.

“I can’t,” Eddie whimpers. Nevermind that he thinks the cock inside him is probably going to be worse than the chip in his thigh.

Another shock brings another scream out of Eddie.

Andersen presses again, harder and harder and harder, and Eddie groans at the growing pain, but keeps himself clenched, knowing it’s only going to be worse if the man gets inside.

“Maybe it’s just not meant to be,” Eddie starts, but finally Andersen breaks through his resistance, and Eddie wails as he slides in.

“Mm, fuck yes,” the man above him moans. “So tight.” He sinks deeper and deeper, until his hips are pressing hard against Eddie’s ass, his oversized cock filling Eddie to his limit. Eddie pulls weakly at his handcuffs as he cries out, and Drake shocks him again.

After that, Eddie can only sob, and takes it as quietly as he can as Andersen starts jerking him forward and back on the floor as he fucks forcefully.

“Thank your lucky stars I’m not going to last long,” the man pants above him. “God, you’re so tight, I love it.” His thrusts continue hard and fast. Eddie cries out against the floor.

The agony of it aside, the feeling of another person _inside_ him, the feeling of an extension of their body forcing its way into his, is so wrong he wants to scream from that alone. It’s intimate and revealing, and profoundly close in a way that he thinks could possibly be enjoyable if he _wanted_ it from a person, but is so horrible and degrading when it’s forced upon him.

Another minute of agony and Andersen cums in his ass, and then takes a moment to rest on top of Eddie before he pulls out and gets up. He moves around and crouches by Eddie’s head as the next moves in behind him. Eddie starts to turn his face away, but Andersen grips a fistful of hair on his crown and twists his head back. “You’d better get used to this, sweetheart. I’m going to come back and fuck you again and again until you stretch around me like a well-used whore.”

Eddie doesn’t respond, and the next lowers himself over him, forces himself inside, and fucks easily enough that Drake doesn’t shock Eddie again. Eddie can only cry.

Eddie tries to make himself numb as the man thrusts into his ass again and again and again. He keeps his face to the floor, not wanting to look at any of them. He tries to remove himself from this place, tries to imagine he’s anywhere else, not naked on the floor of a cell and getting raped by multiple men. His eyes stare blankly at the floor immediately in front of his face, and eventually he goes silent, despite the pain.

After the second is done with him, the third one pulls Eddie up to his feet. Eddie grimaces as a bit of cum leaks out of his fucked-open hole and runs down his leg.

“Legs open, lean forward,” the man orders, and Eddie shudders. They’ve already done enough damage to his pride and self-respect, he’s not about to start doing what they tell him. He stands still, and then another shock goes through his leg, and he collapses as it buckles under him. He’s starting to lose feeling in his leg when the pain isn’t coursing through it.

Eddie lies there, even as he’s ordered to get up again, and as Drake shocks him once more, holding his finger on the button longer this time, the pain finally becomes too much, and Eddie passes out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to see something specific happen? Tell me about it! I love getting suggestions. :)


	5. Chapter 5

Eddie wakes up to an aching ass, a burning thigh, and a headache. He groans and rolls from his side to his back, and immediately regrets it.

 **Eddie…** Venom’s voice is quiet, subdued, more gentle than Eddie thought he would be capable of.

Eddie rolls to his other side, his back to the camera, and he buries his face against his palms. “Fuck…”

Venom’s quiet again, but Eddie can sense a certain nervousness and discomfort through their connection.

“Did the last one fuck me while I was out?”

**…Yes.**

Eddie gives a quiet moan by way of answer.

**I am going to _tear them apart_.**

“I think you need to be a little bigger first.”

Venom’s silent for a minute, then says, **I hate this place.**

“Me too, bud.”

He’s cold, lying naked on the floor like this, but his ass hurts too much for him to move. He tries not to think too hard about Venom being aware of every single thing he was feeling as they raped him. It’s humiliating enough having Drake and others watch him be torn down like that, but having another being inside his head while it happens makes him feel even more exposed. He forces back tears, and lets out a shuddery breath.

Venom doesn’t seem to know how to react to what happened. Eddie can feel him kind of shifting here and there, agitated, frustrated, and angry. And, Eddie thinks, he senses a bit of guilt.

The longer they’re silent, the more the feelings seem to grow, or at least the more strongly Eddie becomes aware of them. He can’t blame Venom for the frustration and anger and agitation, but the guilt doesn’t feel right, and Eddie doesn’t want either of them feeling any worse than they already have to.

“It’s not your fault,” he murmurs quietly.

 **You wouldn’t be here if not for me,** Venom points out.

“It was as much my choice to stop Drake as yours.”

**But I chose you, you know.**

Eddie takes a moment to try to make sense of that. “What, to fight Riot?”

**No, when you broke in here the first time.**

Eddie nearly lets out a little laugh, but restrains it, trying to keep himself quiet, keep his body still so nobody will suspect he’s speaking. “Not like you had a lot of choices when I broke open that cell.”

**You knew the woman who was hosting me.**

“Maria…” Eddie feels a twinge of pain at the thought of her demise. “What does she have to do with it?”

**I knew you before you came to the lab. Through her eyes.**

“So?”

**You are kind, Eddie. Nobody else treated her like you did.**

Eddie falls silent for a moment. “I thought you were just looking for a ride.”

**I also wanted a good match, and I wanted someone who might not treat me like a monster. I could have switched to any person I wanted after we got out. But I wanted you.**

An almost pleasant little shiver runs down Eddie’s spine, and he falls silent again. He hadn’t realized Venom had been so sentimental from the beginning. “We did work together pretty well,” he finally says. “After the whole, you know… atrophying my heart thing.”

 **I fixed it!** Venom says defensively. **The initial bonding takes a lot of energy.**

A tiny smile actually pulls at the corners of Eddie’s mouth. “I’m teasing, Ven.”

The light-hearted mood disappears quickly as Eddie hears his door slide open, and he immediately tenses, terror spiking in his chest. He feels Venom react similarly. But it only slides up a short way, and then there’s the familiar sound of a tray sliding across the floor, and the door closes again. Eddie goes limp again with a relieved exhale.

“I still don’t blame you,” Eddie finally whispers, before he moves his hands away from his face and rolls over to reach the tray. He doesn’t sit up, but just pulls the tray over to him and props up his head to eat. Within himself, he can feel Venom settle a little, not quite relaxing, but some of the tension and guilt dissipating.

After he eats, Eddie finally drags himself up and painfully cleans himself before gathering his clothing. He debates if he should even bother putting his underwear back on; there’s a huge hole torn into the back, and wearing them has been a bit uncomfortable and a degrading reminder of how he was treated. But still, they offer him a little extra protection, so he steps into them before putting the trousers back on, followed by the shirt.

He lies back down on the bed platform, rolls to his side, and covers his head with the pillow again.

Venom speaks as soon as he does, but he sounds hesitant, and he speaks gently.

**What they did was… sex, right? Why would they do that to you?**

Eddie shudders a little, and squeezes his eyes shut for a moment. “It may have been sex to them, but it was rape to me,” he murmurs. “It was meant to humiliate and dominate. Plus, it hurts like hell. That’s all they want.”

**I will kill them all when I’m strong enough.**

Eddie smiles weakly.

*****

They come back the next day.

Eddie cringes as he hears the door open and multiple people walk in. Tension coils inside him, not entirely his own.

He doesn’t roll over on the bed platform to face them, but it takes all his courage not to.

“Back for another free fuck?” He speaks bitterly.

“Yeah,” one of them says behind him without an ounce of remorse. “We’ve been promised your ass as many times as we want it until you’re trained and obedient.”

Eddie finally rolls onto his back and looks at them. Andersen isn’t among them this time, and he could almost relax, if not for the knowledge that these men will still hurt him.

The door slides shut behind them, and Eddie studies the four of them briefly. No Drake this time, and a guard is waiting outside in his place instead of coming in the cell. “Do you ever feel like you could do better than raping a guy who can’t even try to get away?” He sits up slowly, grimacing as his weight settles on his aching ass.

“Probably,” one chuckles, approaching him nonchalantly. “But you’re just so much fun.”

Eddie scoots back uncomfortably as the man steps right up to him.

“Where else would we be able to do whatever the fuck we want?” The man leans down over Eddie, and Eddie finds himself leaning back against the wall as the man braces his hands against the bed platform on either side of Eddie’s hips and gets his face right in Eddie’s. “Where else would we be able to make someone really scream like you? Even a cheap whore has their limit. You,” he says, leaning in even closer to Eddie’s face, “can’t make us stop.”

Eddie’s finally had too much, and he slams his head forward, connecting his forehead with the man’s nose with a crack. A shock surges through Eddie’s leg, and he falls back against the wall again with a yell. “Fuck!”

“Don’t worry, that’s what we plan to do, honey.” Two others are pulling him up to his feet as the first stumbles back, and he wavers unsteadily.

“Why don’t you get undressed for us, nice and slow.” The man who says it is grinning disgustingly.

“Bite me,” Eddie replies instead.

Another shock sends Eddie to the floor with another cry. He doesn’t try to get up after it stops, just grips at the floor and groans, preparing himself for hell again. They’re going to fuck him no matter what he does, and all other things being equal, he’ll take the pain stabbing through his thigh over following their orders any day.

“Jesus, you’re a stubborn little bitch,” one says, pulling him up again.

“That’s me,” Eddie replies weakly, already feeling a little nauseous. His clothes get yanked off of him, and as he fights back, he gets shocked again, the guard holding his finger on the button until Eddie’s head is spinning and the men have finished stripping him.

They let go of him, but his legs feel like jelly, and he crumples to the floor again.

“Fucking useless,” one of them spits. “Get him on his knees, I think he needs another kind of discipline.” There’s the jingling of a belt buckle behind him, but Eddie doesn’t have the strength to fight back much as multiple hands reposition him. He ends up on his knees, his face pressed into the floor, his arms twisted behind his back, and his ass in the air.

“We’re going to start with something simple,” the man behind him says. “You go ahead and tell me when you want to be fucked.”

“I’m going to have to go with never,” Eddie answers against the floor. “How about you fuck off?” His body is shaking minutely, but he keeps the words coming to try to hide his fear.

There’s a snap, and Eddie jolts with a cry, a line of pain stinging across one of his asscheeks.

“Your choice,” the man answers calmly. “But I’m going to keep doing this until you ask me to fuck you instead.”

Another snap leaves another line of pain across Eddie’s other cheek. He pulls the belt back and swings again, creating another red welt on Eddie’s ass.

Eddie cries out at each stroke, and bites his lip to try to keep from yelling out the word _fuck_ , worried that it could be construed wrong. Every snap of the belt sends a sharp shock of agony across Eddie’s skin.

The man strikes him again and again until Eddie is crying quietly against the floor, and then the strikes pause.

“Your call. Do you want me to stop?”

“Go die in a fire.”

Another strike hits his burning ass, and then there’s another pause. Eddie takes in a shaking breath and braces himself.

“Hold him open,” the man says, and after a moment of adjustment, two cool hands come to rest on his reddened asscheeks, and they pull them apart. Eddie shudders.

“Let’s try a new tactic. You can still stop me at any time, but if you don’t, I’m going to fuck you after 50 strokes, and you’re really going to wish I had fucked you sooner.”

Eddie keeps his mouth shut, until the first strike pulls a scream from him. It’s not quite as hard as the strikes to his asscheeks were, the length of belt used is shorter, but it’s more exact, and more painful for where it lands. He’s just able to pull in a gasp of air before the second strike hits him right on his hole again, and he lets out another cry.

Eddie is shaking by ten strokes. By 15, he’s sobbing in agony. When the man calls out 20, Eddie doesn’t know how he can possibly handle another 30, much less being fucked afterward. Another strike hits, and another, and each is so much worse than the last. Eddie makes it to 26 before he gives up.

“Okay,” he wails, “Stop! Please, just stop!” He breaks down into quiet sobs again.

The strikes halt, but the belt stays resting on Eddie’s ass.

“Would you like me to do something else instead?” The man’s voice is sickly sweet, and Eddie wants to be sick.

Eddie falters, unable to make himself say it, and another strike hits his hole, making the burning pain flare through it again. Eddie cries out.

“Fuck! Okay, fine, you win, you sick fuck. Just….” He hesitates again, but pushes himself onward as he feels the belt pull away from him in preparation to strike again. “Just fuck me,” Eddie sobs. “As long as you stop hitting me!”

“Good little slut,” the man purrs, and Eddie hears the belt hit the floor by his leg before the man settles between his legs. The hands holding him open retreat, and the man’s hands replace them, pulling Eddie’s cheeks open again. A thumb slides toward his crack and pushes experimentally around his hole. Eddie alternately groans and whimpers as it tests the waters, pressing points of pain into his abused skin. His hole clenches slowly, weakly, every motion of its own even more painful than the finger circling around his rim. Eddie whines quietly.

The man adjusts, the thumb sliding away from Eddie’s hole, and Eddie tenses as a hard cock presses between his cheeks. Eddie tightens his hands into fists, his body shuddering as he prepares himself.

He lets out a sob and a wail as the man pushes easily into his abused and beaten hole. It hurts more than any other time any of them have fucked him, more than when Andersen forced his way in without any prep, more than the man who jackhammered Eddie’s ass without mercy.

The man behind him moans as he sinks in slowly, Eddie’s hole giving way to his length easily.

“Mm, that softened you up, didn’t it?” His hand comes down on Eddie’s asscheek in a sharp slap. “Nice and tenderized and ready to take a hard cock.”

Eddie can only sob as he fucks him. It’s worse because Eddie had to _ask_ for it this time. He didn’t want to, of course, but that doesn’t change the fact that it feels different anyway. It feels like he brought this on himself, like part of him actually wanted this. He shudders again as the man thrusts into his ass, panting above him, his hands tightening on the burning hot skin of Eddie’s ass.

Every motion into and out of his hole is a sharp stab of agony, every touch of the man’s hips against the welts on his ass is another jolt of pain. Eddie cries against the floor, unable to do anything other than take it as he’s raped in the most agonizing way yet.

Time feels warped, the whole of Eddie’s attention focused on the pain of his flesh moving around the cock forced inside him. He stays unmoving until the man behind him slams in hard with a cry, his hips stuttering as he cums. He pulls slowly out, panting tiredly.

Eddie is panting in both pain and exhaustion, and he tries to hide his face as he cries quietly. The man behind him gets up, and another replaces him, pushing eagerly into Eddie’s aching and stinging hole, bringing another cry to Eddie’s lips. He fucks a little longer than the last, but eventually cums as well, and makes room for the next.

When all four have fucked him, they finally release him. One kicks Eddie in the hip, knocking him over onto the floor, and then they gradually leave, laughing amongst themselves.

Eddie curls up tight around himself and lets sobs shake his body.


	6. Chapter 6

It’s a while of lying curled up on the floor, his body shaking in pain and fear, before Eddie becomes aware of a feeling of soft comfort spreading through the back of his mind. It feels so incongruous to everything else he’s feeling, that he’s confused. Did they drug him or something? He looks up and around, panic starting to spike. He remembers the sound the door makes every time it closes, like it’s creating an air-tight seal. Could they be pumping something into the room?

 **It’s me, Eddie,** Venom says quietly. **I… I’m not sure how else to help.**

Eddie relaxes at Venom’s voice, and puts his mind back on the calming feeling, only now realizing that it’s coming from the same place in his mind as all the other emotions he has picked up from Venom.

“Thanks, Ven,” he whispers against his knees, letting the tension in his body release a little.

He doesn’t have it in him to get up and get his clothes back on quite yet, so he eventually lets himself drift off on the floor to the comfort of the feeling Venom is projecting to him.

When he wakes, it’s with a jolt and an excruciating pain in his thigh, and he jerks, straightening out his body and slapping a hand down on the floor to grip at it until the pain stops. “Jesus, fuck.”

“I said get up, Brock.”

Eddie groans at the sound of Drake’s voice. “Brock’s not here right now,” Eddie mumbles against the floor. “Leave a message after the beep.”

Another shock sends another jolt through his body, and Eddie swears again.

“Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning,” Eddie says as he finally rolls over on the floor to face the door of his cell. He glares up at the man holding him captive here, and Drake glares back, then hits the button on the remote again, and Eddie cries out as the pain shoots through his leg once more.

“Get. Up.”

“Nah, see, I’ve learned,” Eddie starts, making no effort to get up. “When I’m on my feet and you press that button, I end up on the floor, and it hurts even worse. I’m going to get a head injury that way. I’d rather stay down here, thanks.”

Drake gives him one more shock, and Eddie cries out with another swear, but makes no effort to move.

“You just don’t learn,” Drake mutters before he turns and walks away.

Eddie lets out a breath as he disappears from view. “The fuck was that about?” He reaches down and rubs his burning thigh.

 **Eddie…** Venom sounds like he already regrets what he’s about to say, and Eddie tenses a little.

When Venom doesn’t continue, Eddie rolls back toward the bed platform and folds his arm over his head to hide his face from the camera. “What?”

**The chip in your leg… It’s causing nerve damage.**

Eddie freezes for a moment. “H-how bad?”

**If it continues, you might lose the use of your leg.**

Eddie’s body suddenly feels cold. “Fuck…”

**I can try to help fix the damage it does, but… It’ll add time to my own recovery process.**

Eddie just barely stops himself from shaking his head, reminding himself that there’s still a camera watching his back. A shudder works through him, though. “No, don’t.” He needs to get out of here as soon as possible and can’t risk taking any amount of energy from Venom. And, he realizes, if Venom is getting the energy he needs from Eddie’s body… putting up a fight against the men who come and rape him probably isn’t helping speed that up either.

He wasn’t too concerned with the pain on its own. Yeah, it hurt like hell, but when he thought it wasn’t doing any damage, he was willing to put up with it. His pride and self-respect have found a new position of importance to him in light of what they’ve been doing to him, but is the loss of his ability to use his leg worth all that?

“So…” There’s an audible shake to his quiet voice. “I gotta do what they say.” He’s got to do whatever it takes to keep from getting shocked by that chip anymore.

Venom doesn’t speak, but there’s a sharp sense of regret that flows out from what Eddie has started to learn is their mental connection.

“Not your fault,” Eddie quickly whispers. “Just keep doing what you gotta do to get us out of here.”

**I am trying.**

By which, Eddie guesses, he means it’s not going very well. He curls up a little tighter and lets out a shuddery breath. How much longer will he have to live like this?

*****

Eddie has managed to clean and dress himself and is lying despondently on the bed platform by the time Drake comes back the following morning. Eddie hears more than one set of footsteps, and he tenses, then rolls over to face them.

He doesn’t see any of the men he has come to know as his rapists. It’s just Drake and two guards this time, but it’s still out of the ordinary, and he feels a spike of nervousness in his chest.

“Gas him,” Drake says, and Eddie is instantly pushing himself up.

“What the fuck,” he murmurs, looking up as a smoky gas starts to pour in around the ceiling, gradually drifting down toward him. “What the fuck?” He asks louder, standing up and moving over toward the front of the cell. He pounds on the glass in front of Drake’s face as the gas descends toward him. “What is this? What are you doing to me?!”

Drake doesn’t respond, just watches him with an unamused expression as Eddie starts to cough. He lowers himself to the floor, trying to escape the gas as long as he can, but it has filled the room, and soon his vision starts to blur, before he passes out completely.

When he wakes, he wakes with a scream on his lips.

Had he been screaming before he even became fully aware? He doesn’t know, but he does know that there’s a blade sinking down into his thigh with a deliberate slowness. He thinks at first they must be cutting the chip out of him, before he gathers himself enough to realize that the chip they put in him was in his other leg. They’re putting a second one in his undamaged leg, and Eddie feels bile rise up in his throat. He screams again.

There’s a faint click, and then the blade pulls slowly out, and pressure is put over the wound.

“Oh God,” Eddie moans weakly. He tries to move, even though he knows already that he’s strapped down to the table again.

“I’m hoping this one will be more effective,” Drake says off to his side, and Eddie’s not sure who he’s speaking to. “Test it.”

Eddie braces himself, and then there’s a jolt of pain through his freshly-chipped leg, and he screams, the edges of his vision going white. It’s worse. It’s definitely worse.

Eddie moans and lets his head loll to the side.

“What do you think, Brock? Will that one keep you in line, or do I have to design a stronger one?” Drake leans over Eddie as he speaks.

“I think that one will work,” Eddie slurs weakly, fully knowing that it will. If the last chip was starting to cause nerve damage, this one almost certainly will as well. The worst part is that he was going to start obeying them anyway. He didn’t need a new torture device stabbed into his leg.

“Let’s hope it does.” Drake turns and leaves.

“Sick bastard,” Eddie whispers under his breath.

*****

Eddie is surprised that Drake actually gives him a couple days to heal a bit before he sends his lackeys in for him again. It has been long enough that Eddie’s ass has stopped hurting from the last time they fucked him raw.

He sits up as they approach. Drake is back to watch again, and there are five of the others, Andersen included. Eddie looks them over briefly, then puts his eyes on the floor, subdued. Nervousness bubbles up in his stomach. He has to be subservient. He has to obey. There’s no other choice.

The door opens, and they crowd in. Eddie’s body is shaking.

“Stand up, babe.”

Eddie hesitates, but makes himself stand before Drake’s finger gets to the remote button. He keeps his eyes on the floor, watching numerous feet shuffle toward him.

A hand grips his chin and pushes his head up. Eddie reluctantly meets the eyes of the man in front of him.

“Are you going to be good for us this time?”

Eddie shifts his eyes back down and doesn’t answer, hoping it doesn’t earn him a shock. He feels numb. Venom is shifting back and forth restlessly, and it just makes his stomach churn worse.

“Get out of those clothes, pretty boy.” The hand lets go of his chin, and the man takes a step back.

With a glance toward Drake and a faint shudder, Eddie slowly pulls his shirt over his head. He looks nervously at the men around him, and starts to undo his trousers. He doesn’t know if he can do this. He feels sick. Maybe nerve damage is worth fighting them after all.

He shakes his head faintly. He has to give in, just for a little while. Just until Venom is stronger. It’s that, or he may never get out at all.

He finishes stepping out of his underwear, and feels more exposed than any other time they’ve stripped and fucked him. He feels weak and frail. He shouldn’t be letting them control him like this. He squeezes his eyes shut as two men move in. This is the better option, he tells himself. He has to do this.

One man takes hold of his cock and starts stroking roughly. The other slides his hand up Eddie’s chest and plucks at a nipple. Eddie twitches back, but not far.

One of the men laughs. “I guess the new chip did the trick.” He runs a thumb across Eddie’s mouth, and Eddie curses his lip for quivering under his touch.

“Hands and knees, slut. Show me that ass.” One guides him forward a couple steps by his hips before he lets go and steps back.

Eddie’s body is shaking in earnest now. He can’t do this. He can’t just willingly let them fuck him.

He hesitates just too long, and Drake pushes the button for the new chip, and Eddie crashes to his knees with a scream. He grits his teeth until the pain stops, but it keeps burning even after Drake releases the button.

Eddie glances up at the men around him, spares a glance toward Drake outside the cell, and then with shaking hands moves forward on his palms. The men around him laugh cruelly.

One moves in behind Eddie, and lowers himself to his knees. A hand slides down Eddie’s ass, the two middle fingers running down his crack and over his hole.

“Spread you legs a little wider, lovely.”

Eddie starts crying as he complies. He hates himself for this. He can’t stand it, but he can’t let the alternative happen either.

The man behind him fumbles his trousers open, and Eddie waits tensely for his cock. He dares to lift his eyes up toward Drake, and sees a satisfied smile on the man’s face. He quickly looks back down at the floor, his vision blurring with tears.

“Brace yourself,” the man chuckles. “I’m going in dry.” He grips Eddie’s hip, and a second later his cock is pressing against Eddie’s hole, and Eddie squeezes his eyes shut and takes in a shaky breath.

It’s hard not to clench automatically, but Eddie tries. The man presses harder, and starts to spread Eddie open as he slides slowly inside.

The drag of dry flesh inside him is excruciating, and Eddie collapses to his elbows, his eyes opening wide as a scream bursts out of him as the man continues to push into him.

“So well behaved,” the man praises as he pushes slowly deeper and deeper. Eddie’s ass is in agony, sharp pangs and a deep burning sensation spreading through his flesh. He gasps, and screams again, his body shaking hard.

Two hands grip Eddie’s hips, and the man pulls back and pushes in again. Eddie sobs, letting his forehead rest against the floor. The man pulls most of the way out again and thrusts back in.

“Look how well he takes me,” the man laughs, pulling Eddie’s hips back against him as he presses in hard. “Soft but tight, like the perfect cunt.”

Eddie clenches his hands into fists as the man fucks him slowly. The pain is more than he thinks he can handle, and Eddie pants through it, just trying to keep breathing.

“You like my cock in your ass?”

Eddie shakes his head weakly.

“I’m sure you’ll learn.” He raises his voice a little. “Maybe we should train some cock worship into him as well, huh gents?” There’s laughter around the small cell.

Eddie takes it as well as he can, but his lungs are heaving between sobs by the time the man cums with a few painfully hard thrusts. He pulls out and slaps Eddie’s ass, and another moves in. Eddie clenches his fists harder and waits quietly.

The second gives Eddie a little spit lube, at least, but forces himself in roughly and fucks forcefully. He bends himself over Eddie and reaches toward his face, forcing his fingers into Eddie’s mouth and pulling his jaw open as he fucks. Eddie moans helplessly, trying to hold back gags as the fingers push down on his tongue. The man pulls his head back painfully, somehow fucking even harder.

Eventually he pulls Eddie completely upright, holding on to his hip to steady him against his hard thrusts.

“He’s not biting,” the man says breathlessly “Bet he’d take a cock in there well enough.”

Eddie’s stomach drops, and he looks at the men around him nervously, silently begging that they won’t.

But of course they will.

One steps up in front of Eddie with a grin, stroking his hard cock as the one fucking him from behind lets go of his jaw and pulls his fingers out of his mouth. Eddie squeezes his eyes shut and turns his head away as the man slaps his cock against Eddie’s cheek.

“Open up, let me feel those nice soft lips.”

Eddie can’t. He’s had more than he can handle, and he can’t bring himself to let them in his mouth. He clenches his jaw, his head still turned away.

It’s a matter of seconds before a shock jolts through his leg, and with a cry, he collapses forward into the man in front of him. The man in his ass moans loudly as Eddie tightens around him. He’s pulled back upright, and the cock presses insistently at his lips. With a sob, Eddie opens his mouth.

He gags as the member immediately slides in.

“Ah, ah,” the man warns. “Keep those teeth off me.”

Eddie opens his jaw wider, trying to hold it there as the man in front of him starts rutting into his mouth. He wants to vomit. He doesn’t think he has ever been so disgusted in his life.

He gags again as the man grips both sides of his head and pulls him down on him hard, his cock smashing against the back of Eddie’s throat. He holds himself there, and tears stream down Eddie’s face as he desperately tries to keep his mouth open while he gags violently.

Finally the man loosens his hold and pulls back a bit, and Eddie coughs. His teeth nearly close on the cock in his mouth, and he snaps his jaw open again, glancing up above him worriedly. The man grabs his head and pushes in hard again. Eddie chokes, but manages to keep his mouth open wide.

“Close those pretty lips around me,” the man orders. “Suck a little, there’s a good boy.”

Eddie resists groaning as he tightens his lips around the cock in his mouth, and he remains careful to keep his teeth away from it. His tongue automatically cups around the shaft, and he squeezes his eyes shut, hating himself as he sucks lightly. He’s rewarded by the man pulling out from the back of his mouth, starting to thrust slowly forward and back instead. Eddie lets the suction in his mouth increase and decrease with the thrusts, just hoping he’s keeping the man happy enough to avoid punishment.

He becomes aware of the man behind him cumming in his ass, and he moans around the man in his mouth as he pulls slowly out. There’s a little lubrication, but it’s still mostly dry, and still hurts. He feels the wetness of cum on his hole as the man gets up, though, and as the third settles in to have his turn with his ass, Eddie’s actually grateful that the cum inside him eases his way in. It’s horrible, and it’s sickening, but at least it’s less painful.

The man behind him starts fucking hard enough to make Eddie vocalize with every thrust, moaning at the pain of it, much to the pleasure of the man in his mouth.

“Oh yeah, keep that up,” he says. His hips stall, just letting his pleasure come from Eddie’s moans and the forced motion of his body as the man behind him fucks hard. Eddie’s hands come up to rest on the man’s hips to steady himself, and he grips hard, his eyes squeezed shut.

“Mm, get my balls,” he says next, pulling out of Eddie’s mouth suddenly. Eddie’s not quite sure what to do with his mouth as the man grips his cock, holding it up as he leans in again, but as the man’s balls press against Eddie’s face, he reluctantly opens his mouth again. It doesn’t force a gag out of him like the cock did, but the feel of them against his lips makes him gag anyway. He tries to suppress it, and opens his mouth wider as the man pushes harder.

“Use your tongue,” the man instructs impatiently, and Eddie groans quietly. He wants to die. He’s pretty sure death would be a more pleasant experience than what he’s going through now.

Hating himself, he sticks out his tongue and licks at the balls. He lets out a short cry as the man behind him slams in hard, but tries to keep his mind focused on what he’s expected to do. He mouths at the man’s balls a little, sucking and licking, but is far too disgusted to put much effort into it, and after a minute, the man pulls back with a displeased grunt.

“You’ll need more practice at that.” His cock slides down Eddie’s face, smearing precum and his own saliva across his skin, and then the man jams it back in his mouth. He grips the back of Eddie’s head and presses in hard again for a moment before he goes back to thrusting in deep strokes. Eddie closes his lips around him again before he has to be told.

The one in his ass finishes with him with a series of hard grunts, and then the next moves in. Eddie’s hole is slicked by now, and he thinks this one won’t be so bad, until he realizes, as the man pushes into him, that the last one left is Andersen. He cries out around the cock in his mouth as Andersen pushes in deep, sliding easily through Eddie’s cum-slicked hole, but stretching him painfully.

“Oh god,” the man above Eddie moans. “Keep making him do that. Shit.”

Andersen complies, pulling back and jerking in hard enough to make Eddie cry out again. Fresh tears stream down his face as he sets up a hard rhythm, slamming in relentlessly.

The man in Eddie’s mouth only lasts another minute before he pulls out as he starts to moan, and Eddie reflexively opens his eyes. The man strokes himself rapidly, his cock bobbing right in front of Eddie’s face.

“Mouth open, tongue out,” he orders breathlessly as he jerks himself off, obviously close to orgasm. Eddie grimaces briefly, sickened.

The man slaps his face, then grabs his chin and tilts his head up. “Mouth. Open.”

Eddie whimpers quietly between hard grunts as his ass continues to be reamed, and he opens his mouth and sticks his tongue out, closing his eyes.

He waits, keeping his eyes closed, and only gets a warning of a couple grunts before the first squirt of cum lands across his eye and forehead and makes him jump reflexively. Another squirt hits his lip and cheek, and he struggles to keep his mouth open when all he wants to do is close it and hide his face.

The man moans hard as a large dollop of cum squirts into Eddie’s mouth, the flavor quickly spreading across his tongue, and Eddie tries not to gag. Another lands on his upper lip, and the last little squirt goes across the middle of his face, and starts running slowly down the side of his nose. The man taps the head of his cock against Eddie’s tongue, then wipes the rest of the cum off across it before he finally steps back.

He laughs. “You look good like that, whore.”

Eddie brings in his tongue, closes his mouth, and lowers his head shamefully. He wants to spit, but doesn’t dare. He doesn’t particularly want to swallow the cum either, so it sits in his mouth as he tries not to throw up.

Andersen had slowed down for a minute, but as soon as the other man steps away, he comes back with a vengeance, and Eddie cries out as his hips slap harder and harder against his ass, his cock slamming deep into his body. His hands grip Eddie’s sides above his hips tightly, And Eddie reaches back and grips at his wrists as his thrusts somehow continue to grow harder. He has Eddie screaming by the time he stops, his cock forced in deep, deeper than Eddie could have thought possible, as he grunts and empties his load inside him.

Finally he pulls out and lets go of Eddie’s body, and Eddie collapses on his side with a sob. His hole is stretched and loose, and cum runs down his asscheek as he shudders against the floor.

One of the men leans down and cups Eddie’s jaw in a mockery of intimacy that makes Eddie curl up as if it could protect him. “Good job, babe” he says, sounding sated. “We’ll make an obedient whore of you yet.”

Eddie covers his head as they leave. He wants to sob, can feel the tears and the first burst of it building inside him, but for now, he feels broken. Broken and weak and filthy for what he let them do to him, and what he did himself. No amount of sex forced upon him could have been worse than this. He let this happen, and he obeyed, and now he’s sure they’re right about him. He’s just a whore.


	7. Chapter 7

**You are not a whore.**

Eddie jumps a little. Venom’s words came out of nowhere after minutes of silence, and are loud in his head.

“Pretty sure I am,” he murmurs.

 **No,** Venom insists. **You didn’t have a choice and it is not your fault.**

Eddie’s silent. He can’t say Venom is wrong, but he’s still not convinced. He squeezes his eyes shut, tears pushing from within.

“I can’t do this, Ven,” he whispers, and speaking seems to let out the flood he had been trying to hold back, and the sobs break through. He shakes as he cries, curling up tighter.

He can sense through his connection to Venom that the symbiote feels lost, unsure, worried. He doesn’t know how to respond. Doesn’t know how to help. But the feeling is only short-lived before he starts projecting the feeling of soft comfort to Eddie again, and Eddie takes in a deep breath. The sobs won’t stop, but he lets himself take in the comfort Venom is giving him.

Even after he has cried himself out, Eddie stays curled up on the floor. He feels dead inside. It’s not worth trying to move. Not even worth cleaning himself up.

**Eddie.**

“Mm?”

**Get up. Get dressed.**

“…Why?”

**You will feel better.**

“They’ll just make me take them off again.”

**But in the mean time, you will feel better.**

“Might as well keep it easy for them,” he murmurs, pressing his face harder against his knees.

**I would do it for you if I could control your body now, but I can’t. Get up.**

With a groan, Eddie finally pushes himself up, if only to quiet Venom’s pestering.

**You have to be strong. They don’t own you.**

“Yeah they do,” he mutters under his breath.

**NO.**

Eddie flinches.

 **They don’t,** Venom says, his tone leaving no room for argument. **Your body is yours, and just because they’ve forced you into this doesn’t mean they own any part of you**.

Eddie stops, frozen where he had pushed himself up half way, Venom’s words striking the feeble walls he had tried to put up. His chest clenches, but not entirely in a bad way.

 **Besides,** Venom says, more quietly now. **You’re _mine_. And I won’t let them take you.**

Eddie’s not entirely sure if that’s the best way to go about trying to reassure someone who’s just been raped into submission, but a tiny smirk pulls at his lips regardless. It builds like a wave inside him, and the next thing he knows, a laugh bursts out of him. He pushes himself the rest of the way upright, laughter shaking his body. He ignores the pain in his ass as he pulls his knees up again, wraps his arms around them, and laughs against them until the laughter turns to tears.

Venom is silent, taken aback, when Eddie finally quiets down. Eddie sniffs to clear his running nose, and another tiny giggle escapes him.

**Eddie…?**

“I’m fine,” he whispers quietly. “Thanks for that.” He doesn’t really know what exactly brought on that reaction, and figures it’s probably just his mind cracking under the pressure. But it felt good to laugh.

He sniffs again, uncurls, and wipes at his face. He grimaces at the crusty feeling of a bit of cum that had dried on his cheek, and he scrubs at the rest of his face frantically, but it seems that was all that was left. He must have rubbed or washed the rest away when he was sobbing earlier.

Eddie stands up with a groan, and stumbles over to where he had dropped his clothing in a pile next to the bed. He quickly re-dresses, rubbing at his eyes now and then to keep them dry, and then sits painfully down on the platform and lets out a heavy sigh.

Venom speaks again in his head, but sounds unsure, confused, maybe a little hurt. **I won’t call you mine anymore. I didn’t know it would-**

Eddie shakes his head, causing Venom to go silent. He lies back on the platform, rolls his face away from the camera, and pulls the pillow over his head. “No, it’s fine. Keep doing it. I… kind of like it.”

Warmth spreads across their connection into Eddie’s mind, and Eddie smiles faintly.

*****

Eddie wouldn’t exactly say he’s ready for them when they come back the next day, but he feels less like he’s going to unravel at the very thought of them.

Eddie sits up as they gather outside his cell. His muscles tremble, and his heart rate starts to pick up. Inside him, he can feel Venom going tense too, though in Eddie’s mind, he’s projecting a feeling of strength.

There’s seven of them this time, plus a guard with the remote.

 **Whatever they do,** Venom growls quietly in his head, **you’re going to survive.**

Regardless, Eddie swallows nervously. ****

**…I can’t say the same for them.**

Eddie doesn’t speak to them as the door slides open and the men enter. The guard keys in another code, closing the door once they’re all crowded in, trapping Eddie in with them. He scoots back, curling up against the wall behind him, trying to make himself small.

“Come on, princess, time to play.” One of the men grasps his wrist and pulls Eddie forward. Eddie barely manages to catch himself before he’s pulled off the platform. He doesn’t resist the man, though he wants to, more than anything else. He doesn’t want to give in to this again. He doesn’t want to let them rape him.

He’s pulled into the middle of the room, and he watches with a sick feeling rising in his throat as multiple men start freeing their cocks from their trousers. A couple are already hard, a few others start stroking themselves, their hungry gazes on Eddie.

“On your knees,” one of them orders as they move in all around him, and Eddie looks around nervously. He glances at the guard on the other side of the glass, sees him start to lift the remote, and Eddie lowers himself to his knees before he gets a chance to shock him. The men move in closer and Eddie trembles.

One of the ones who already has an erection steps up in front of Eddie. His hand slides around the back of Eddie’s head as Eddie looks up at him fearfully. He pushes Eddie’s head forward as he brings his hips forward at the same time, his other hand guiding his cock toward Eddie’s mouth. Eddie clenches his jaw for a moment, but as he presses at his lips, he reluctantly opens his mouth and lets the man in. He closes his eyes and forces back a retch as the cock slides eagerly in.

Eddie hears the other men close in as the first one starts thrusting into his open mouth. Hands grasp Eddie’s wrists, and he finds his own hands being placed around other cocks and made to stroke. He squeezes his eyes shut and lets them manipulate him.

A hand grasps a fistful of his hair, pulls him off of the cock in his mouth, and turns his head a split second before another cock is shoved into his mouth. He gags, but keeps his mouth open.

It becomes a frenzy, one cock, then another, then another going for his mouth, his hands getting moved from cock to cockas well, as the men shuffle around him, closing in, laughing and moaning. Eddie just keeps his eyes closed, his mouth open, and his hands gripping lightly.

He almost gets dizzy with the activity around him, one cock replacing another, men coming at him from all angles. His shirt gets pulled off somewhere along the line, and then it’s straight back to a cock in his mouth and one in each hand. Some just rut into his mouth. Some grasp his head and pull him down on them until he’s gagging and struggling not to bite.

All at once they back off, and Eddie opens his eyes and looks cautiously around.

Two grab him from behind, pulling him up from his knees as a third grabs his trousers and pulls them off of him. Eddie keens weakly, but doesn’t struggle. He hates this, but he has to let them have their way. The alternative is two useless legs and more shock devices embedded into his body.

They put him on his feet facing the opposite direction. One of the men has laid himself on the floor, his cock standing erect and ready.

Someone slaps Eddie’s ass, and he jolts.

“Have a seat, babe.” Another pushes him over toward the man. He catches a wicked grin on the reclining man’s face, and he steps forward with shaking legs.

They push and jostle him. A few more give him slaps and pinches on the ass. He’s not sure how much movement is his own doing, and how much is them pushing and manipulating him, but he soon finds himself straddling the man’s body, and he freezes, his muscles tensed in terror.

He’s forced down to his knees, his legs spread wide around the man’s hips. The man’s hands come to rest on Eddie’s waist, and he smiles sickeningly. “I want you to put me inside of you.”

Eddie shudders, reflexively shaking his head, and the man raises his eyebrows. His eyes start to shift over toward the guard at the door, and Eddie whimpers, glancing in the same direction.

“No,” he says weakly. “Okay, I’ll do it.” He swallows thickly and reaches back to find the man’s cock with a shaking hand.

The men around him aren’t pushing and shoving anymore, but they’re jeering and laughing, and Eddie tries to block out their lewd words.

He spits in his hand quickly, then brings it back to rub the lubrication up and down the man’s cock. He hates the feel of it in his hand, though he knows it’s about to get so much worse than that. Reluctantly, he lowers his hips, his brow creasing as he fumbles a bit, adjusting the man’s cock below him until he feels the tip of it press up against his hole. He hesitates, a shudder working through him.

“Come on, let’s see that cock sink deep.”

“We all know you want it inside you.”

“Yeah, you know you love cock in your ass.”

Eddie keeps his eyes on the floor, away from any of the men around him, and lowers his hips slowly. The cock presses harder at his hole, and he bites his lip, trying to relax and work it into himself. He doesn’t let himself stop to think. He doesn’t want to think about what he’s doing. He just wants these men to finish and leave as quickly as possible.

Eddie groans as the cockhead slips into him, and his leg muscles shake as he slowly lowers himself more. He lets go of the shaft as it sinks deeper and deeper into him, until he’s sitting on the man’s hips, the cock pressed deep into his ass. Eddie squeezes his eyes shut and keeps his head down. He can feel it throbbing inside him.

The man is still for a moment, then jerks his hips upward, and Eddie jolts with a cry. He nearly topples forward, but braces his hands against the floor as the man starts ramming into him hard enough for his balls to slap against Eddie’s ass with each thrust. Eddie moans in misery.

Someone pushes Eddie’s shoulders back, moving him upright and back in a way that allows the man fucking his ass to force himself in even deeper, and Eddie cries out as the man below him moans in pleasure. Eddie’s hands scrabble for purchase and find bare thighs in front of him, a moment before a cock is thrust into his mouth. He moans weakly and tries to keep his jaw open as his ass is reamed.

The man in front of him grips his head and pushes him down on him, pressing hard against the back of his throat, and Eddie gags and reflexively tries to pull away. The hold on his head loosens and the man pulls back a bit, but then forces himself forward again, and Eddie can only choke.

“Swallow me down, sweetie, let me feel that throat around me.”

Eddie gags with every press against his throat, and tries weakly to pull away.

“Come on, let me in,” the man says warningly, and Eddie tries to relax his throat, but his gag reflex kicks in every time he pushes in.

Finally the man’s timing matches up with Eddie’s attempts to suppress his reflex, and he slides down his throat.

“Oh, yeah. He’s hungry for cock.”

Eddie chokes, tears streaming down his face, saliva running down his chin, as the man goes in to the hilt. Eddie’s body jerks as the man below him continues to slam into him.

Finally the man in front of him lets go of his head, allowing Eddie to pull away. He nearly collapses as he coughs and gasps, and hasn’t even managed to recover by the time the next steps up in front of him, grabs both sides of his head, and forces his cock into Eddie’s mouth.

When the man below him cums and shoves Eddie off of him, it’s only seconds before another slides in behind him and manhandles him into position. Eddie struggles to keep his mouth open for the man skull-fucking him as he’s moved onto someone’s lap, his legs still splayed wide. The man pushes at his back, adjusting Eddie’s position until he manages to get his cock into his ass, and he starts thrusting hard and fast. Eddie moans helplessly, and tries to raise his hips away from the assault, but it just gives the man more room for deeper thrusts. He squeezes his eyes shut as his ass is pounded and the man in front of him cums into Eddie’s mouth, holding the back of his head to keep him from pulling away.

“Swallow all that cum,” the man says lustfully, and Eddie immediately obeys, feeling sick as it slides down his throat.

“Yeah, you’re a hungry slut, aren’t you.” He taps his cock against Eddie’s face before he steps away. Eddie opens his mouth obediently as the next steps up in front of him. He hates himself.

He cries out as the man behind him grips his hips and uses the leverage to slam in harder, but his cry is silenced as another grabs a fistful of hair and shoves himself down Eddie’s throat. He pushes Eddie’s face hard into his groin, fitting the entire length of his cock inside.

“I think he likes it,” one of them laughs.

Eddie’s stomach heaves as the man continues to hold himself down his throat, but the only thing that comes up is the cum he just swallowed. Eddie chokes, trying to take in gasps of air until he’s released, and his lungs heave desperately.

Eddie doesn’t even realize the man behind him has cum until he yanks himself out and his fluids run down Eddie’s thigh. Eddie looks around at the men above him, exhausted but knowing it’s not nearly over yet.

He’s pulled to his feet, forced to bend forward and brace his hands on the wall as another forces his way into his ass, and Eddie’s actually grateful that the position doesn’t give room for any of them to force themselves on his mouth. He needs to catch his breath.

The man fucking him thrusts hard, much harder than there’s really any need for, Eddie thinks. He grips Eddie’s thighs, pulls his legs farther apart, and slams his hips between them violently until Eddie’s elbows buckle and he collapses forward against the wall with a cry. He braces himself as best he can, the shocks of the man slamming into him reverberating up Eddie’s body.

When that one finally cums and steps away, Eddie stays where he’s been put until the next grabs him and repositions him. He’s spun to face the man, and he keeps his eyes down, though it doesn’t really help; it just puts the man’s cock in his line of sight. It’s hard and it’s huge, and Eddie’s almost more sickened that he recognizes Andersen by his cock than he is about the fact that that cock is going to go inside him. He’s starting to feel numb on that front. This is just a thing that’s happening, he tells himself. He just has to get through it.

“You want this cock inside you again, sweetie?”

Eddie looks up at his face, but doesn’t respond. What’s he supposed to say? Of course he doesn’t, but he knows he doesn’t have a choice.

“Tell me you want it.”

Eddie’s cheeks turn red, and he shifts his eyes down, away from Andersen’s face. “I want your cock,” he says. He’s not even sure why he’s obeying anymore. He just knows he has to.

“What was that? Say it louder.”

Eddie raises his voice, but the shame flares, making his chest feel like something’s eating away inside him. “I want your cock.”

Andersen laughs quietly. “Where would you like it?” He’s already guiding Eddie backward until he has him seated on the bed platform.

“In my ass,” Eddie answers, because he figures it’ll end up there anyway, and he doesn’t want to offer to suck the man off.

Andersen moves onto the platform, straddling Eddie’s body and putting his cock right in his face. “Get it nice and wet for me, love.”

Eddie suppresses a groan, and puts his lips on the head of the huge cock. Precum spreads across them, and he can taste it as his tongue darts out to lick as he starts to take him in.

Andersen makes no move, and Eddie realizes he’s expected to do the work himself. He takes a deep breath through his nose, tries to collect himself, and then pushes his head forward, sliding more of the massive cock into his mouth. He gags and pulls back when it reaches the back of his mouth, and when he looks down at it, taking a few more breaths through his nose, he can see the glisten of his saliva on it. He only got half the shaft in, and a shiver runs through him.

Eddie closes his eyes, his brow creasing as he moves his head slowly forward and back, licking at the shaft in his mouth but not putting it far enough back to cause himself to gag again. He doesn’t care if it doesn’t get lubricated, he can’t fit the whole thing in.

“Look at me,” Andersen orders.

Eddie squeezes his eyes shut for a moment, then opens them and rolls them up to look at the man above him. Andersen holds his gaze, a faint smile on his face. Eddie waits, expecting an order, or something, but Andersen just gives him an expectant look.

“Keep going.”

Eddie looks back down and resumes bobbing his head slowly forward and back.

“No, keep those beautiful eyes up here. I want to see them while you suck me.”

Eddie shudders faintly, but looks back up at the man, and tries to concentrate on what he’s doing and not the smug look on the man's face as Eddie pleasures him.

After letting Eddie thoroughly wet what he can fit into his mouth, Andersen’s smile widens a little. “Good start, but you’re going to want to get a little more of it.” He grips Eddie’s head and immediately thrusts hard, forcing his cock down his throat. Eddie chokes violently, his hands coming up to push at Andersen’s hips.

Andersen chuckles, pulls back, lets Eddie take a few breaths, then forces himself deep into his throat again. “There you go, that’s how it’s done. Mm, even your throat is perfectly tight.”

Eddie’s pretty sure his throat is not meant to stretch this much, and his eyes water as the man holds himself deep in his mouth before he pulls completely out and lets Eddie cough and gasp.

“Alright, sweetheart. Now for what you really wanted. Let me at that sweet, dripping hole.”

He pulls Eddie by his legs toward the edge of the bed, then pushes his knees up to his chest, folding his body as he leans over him. He probes blindly, then lets one of Eddie’s legs rest over his shoulder as he grips his cock to guide it to Eddie’s hole. He holds Eddie’s gaze for a moment, and then forces his entire length in, in one hard thrust. Eddie’s eyes crumple shut as he screams. It hurts. It hurts so bad.

“Don’t worry, you’ll learn to like it.”

Andersen sets up a brutal rhythm, bouncing Eddie’s body against the bed as he reams him violently. One hand grips under one of Eddie’s knees tightly, the other moves up to wrap around Eddie’s throat. Eddie wheezes between cries and moans. He grasps at the hand around his throat, trying to loosen it.

It doesn’t stop. The agony and degradation and harsh treatment drag on until Eddie can hardly breathe with the speed that the man fucking his ass is going. He starts to go numb, his eyes glazing over as he’s pounded, until Andersen cums with a cry, then collapses on top of Eddie. Eddie groans weakly.

More cum leaks out of his stretched hole as Andersen pulls out, then manhandles Eddie fully back onto the bed platform. Eddie gasps and pants, and rolls onto his side and starts to curl up, but another man simply lies down behind him and scoots in close, grabbing Eddie’s leg and lifting it up. Eddie grasps a fistful of blanket and buries his face as the man forces himself in.

Something about actually lying somewhat normally on a bed while being fucked makes it feel strangely intimate, as if somehow this were more than just being raped on the floor, and Eddie shudders and keeps his face hidden as the man fucks him. He mostly manages to stay quiet until the man is finished with him, pulling out at the last moment and propping himself up to stroke his cock quickly as he cums across Eddie’s hip.

He gets up and steps away with a laugh, and Eddie keeps his face hidden and waits for the next to enter him. But the cock doesn’t come, and he lifts his head and looks around. The men are collecting themselves, finding discarded clothing and putting it back on, and Eddie desperately hopes that’s the last of it. For today, at least. He collapses weakly back against the bed.

His thighs are coated in cum, it’s starting to drip down either side of his hip, he can still taste it on his tongue, and his hole is stretched, but clenching weakly. He moans to himself as they finally start to leave.

He doesn’t know how much more of this he can take. If they’re going to do this to him every day, he’s going to break. He already feels it coming. It’s only a matter of time before he finally shatters.

He glances up after he hears the door close to make sure they’re all leaving. When the last one steps out of his view, he closes his eyes with a sigh. He feels half dead, but at the same time, he can feel the tears building up again, threatening to break out.

He can sense that Venom is especially restless. He shifts here and there, and the feeling of his frustration makes Eddie’s body prickle.

Eddie buries his face against the blanket before he speaks quietly. “What’s going on?” Venom’s agitation is actually a welcome distraction from his own sense of hopelessness and the oncoming tears that Eddie is so tired of being brought to.

 **I hate this. I hate being so useless, I hate watching them do this to you when I can’t do anything to help you.** His voice becomes a vicious growl. **I want to claw someone’s face off. I want to eviscerate them. But I _can’t_. I can only _wait_ while you _suffer_.**

Eddie shivers as Venom’s rage extends through him. Somehow, though, it almost steadies him from his shaky state. Something about vicious anger instead of fear and weakness pushes him back from the edge he was teetering on.

“Hey,” Eddie says softly, trying to calm himself as well as Venom. “I still need you. I would’ve given up by now if you weren’t here. If you lose it…” He swallows back a lump in his throat. “I will too.”

Venom’s feeling of rage and frustration fades suddenly. It’s still there, but he’s dampened it, or at least hidden it from Eddie better.

**I’m here for you, Eddie.**


	8. Chapter 8

The next day, Eddie tries to prepare himself. He’s been through this before. He’s been fucked so many times, it shouldn’t matter anymore.

But it does, and he can’t just accept it. He feels like trash. He feels too weak to ever help himself again. He has no hope of getting out by his own power. He’s useless. Pathetic. Helpless. He just has to wait for Venom to save him.

He lies around despondently, but doesn’t end up having long to wait. He cringes as the door to his cell opens that morning, and he just wants to curl up and hide. He keeps his back to the door. He doesn’t want to see them or their disgusting, leering faces.

He waits tensely.

“Stand up, Eddie. Let me see you.”

Eddie freezes for a second. He doesn’t recognize that voice, nor has anybody here ever called him Eddie. He looks over his shoulder.

It’s a man he hasn’t seen yet, dressed in a suit, casual but nice. Beside him stands Drake. There are guards waiting outside.

Hesitantly, Eddie rolls over and stands up from the bed platform.

“I hear you’re nice and obedient now, hm?”

Eddie shifts his eyes down shamefully.

“Answer me,” the man commands, and his voice makes Eddie shiver.

“Yes…” He finally says.

“Yes, sir,” the man corrects.

“Yes, sir.” His face is starting to burn with shame. Something about this man makes him feel even smaller and more powerless than usual.

A hand grips his chin and tilts his head back up toward the man’s face. He looks Eddie over critically, like he’s an item of interest but dubious quality. Then he steps closer to Eddie and his other hand finds the waistband of Eddie’s trousers. Eddie jerks back as the hand starts sliding down into them, but the man grips his chin harder, and his eyes narrow. Eddie goes still.

The hand slides straight down to his cock, wraps around it, squeezes, and pumps a couple times. Then the fingers venture farther and toy with Eddie’s balls. Eddie closes his eyes and represses a shudder of disgust. He can’t do anything but stand there and let it happen.

“Not bad,” the man comments. “Though I see you haven’t groomed yourself lately.” His hand retreats, and Eddie takes a slow breath. He feels like nothing more than livestock right now.

“I can work with that,” the man says to Drake with a little smile. “Let’s get him ready to go.”

Drake looks pleased by Eddie’s submissive demeanor, and Eddie shifts his eyes down shamefully again.

“We still need to get the stitches from his first chip implant out. You’ll need to wait about a week before you take the others out, though. I’ll go get the sedative ready,” Drake replies.

Eddie’s stomach drops, and he feels numb as the two turn without a word to him, and leave the cell. He can only stand there as the door closes.

 **I do not like him,** Venom says.

Eddie shakes his head weakly. He doesn’t either.

When they return a short time later, the man, who Eddie assumes now is the friend Drake has mentioned, stands back and watches. Drake leads a man in a lab coat in, carrying a small tray.

“Trousers down, Brock. Take a seat.”

Eddie swallows, but slowly obeys, lowering his trousers to his knees and then sitting on the bed platform. Lab Coat steps forward, leans down, and quickly snips the stitches in his thigh, then pulls them carefully out. Eddie cringes back as he picks up a syringe next.

“No, please no,” he begs as fear spikes in his chest. Being sedated always ends badly. He scrambles away.

Behind Lab Coat, Eddie sees Drake’s hand twitch, and the newer chip goes off, shocking him suddenly and bringing a scream out of him.

He whimpers and pulls his knees up to his chest, but stays still as Lab Coat approaches again, needle in hand.

He groans and clenches his jaw as the man carefully inserts the needle deep into the muscle of his thigh, injects the contents slowly, then pulls it out and steps back.

Eddie’s fucked. Completely, utterly fucked. He doesn’t know what’s in store for him now, but he knows it can’t be good.

His head starts swimming, his muscles weaken, and finally he collapses back on the bed and everything fades away.

*****

He comes to slowly, groggily. He feels nauseous, and starving. He groans and picks up his head. His tongue pushes against a wad of cloth in his mouth, and his teeth bite down on a thick metal rod stuffed crossways between his jaws, with straps around the back of his head holding it in tight. There’s drool across his lips, down his chin, and smeared on the surface his face was resting on.

His head is still a little foggy, and he tries to figure out where he is. He’s on his stomach on a padded platform. The room he’s in is even smaller than the cell he lived in for the past two weeks. It’s more of a compartment, really, and it’s all made of wood. He pulls at his arms, but his wrists are bound to the platform in front of him. He feels the brush of cool air on his ass, and shudders. He’s naked.

He tries to move his legs next. He’s bent at the waist, his feet on the floor, but his legs are spread open, and as he tries to close them, he realizes his ankles are shackled as well. He looks over his shoulder. The lower half of his body disappears through a hole in the wall, rubber flaps resting against him and blocking any chance of seeing out.

Eddie groans again and lets his forehead thump against the surface below him. Great. This is even more fucked up than where he was. He’s fully restrained and his ass is probably completely on display in the other room, for who knows what purpose.

He tries to think, tries to figure out where he is. Memories come back to him, fuzzy and dizzy. He woke up a few times, each time somewhere else, but he couldn’t tell where. He just knew it felt different. Then a needle had gone into his thigh again, and he went back out. How long has it been? How many times did they drug him?

It’s dead silent around him, and he can’t imagine these walls are all that thick. It seems he’s alone, wherever he is. He looks over his shoulder again, and pulls at his legs, seeing if he can get them free. At the same time, he twists his wrists in the cuffs around them, trying to get a grip on something he could undo.

He struggles harder and harder, jerking his limbs, testing the limits of his bindings, and trying to slip out of them. He’s been struggling desperately for a few minutes when a shock goes through his thigh without warning, and he cries out and goes still. He still doesn’t hear anything behind him, but obviously somebody’s watching, and they don’t want him struggling. He keens quietly and puts his head back down.

He lies in silence. There’s nothing else he can do.

 **Eddie…** Venom sounds as groggy as Eddie felt earlier. **Where are we?**

Eddie bites down on the bit gag in his mouth. He couldn’t talk if he tried. He shakes his head instead. He doesn’t know how else to communicate with Venom.

**That stuff affected me weirdly…**

Eddie takes in a deep breath and tries to hold himself together.

**Eddie, we will still get through this.**

Eddie doesn’t know if he believes that. This new ‘owner’ of his seems much more equipped to fuck with him, both literally and figuratively. He’s sure it’s going to be far from pleasant, and he doubts his ability to take much more, or much worse, than what he has already taken.

 **You can’t talk,** Venom observes. **I’m sorry. I could pick up your thoughts, if I were stronger…**

Eddie moans quietly. Well, that doesn’t help them much right now.

They’re both silent for several minutes, then Venom speaks again.

**We’re starving Eddie. We need to eat. I have already been taking more from you than I should. I can’t… can’t sustain myself much longer without hurting you.**

Eddie shivers a little. He had noticed he had been getting thinner, but hadn’t really been surprised; with only two meals a day from Drake, plus a recovering symbiote to support, he figured he hadn’t been getting enough.

He wants to tell Venom to go ahead and take what he needs. Eddie doesn’t care anymore if he gets hurt. He can’t survive this without Venom, and if that means Venom has to start consuming Eddie himself to stay alive and keep growing, he’ll take it.

Eddie looks up at his hands, and twists one against its short chain as best he can to put his fingertips in view. D-O-I-T, he traces shakily on the surface in front of him with his index finger.

It seems to take Venom a moment to figure it out, and he doesn’t respond until Eddie has traced the words again.

**I can’t do that to you now.**

G-E-T-S-T-R-O-N-G-E-R, Eddie traces next. O-N-L-Y-C-H-A-N-C-E.

Venom doesn’t respond, and Eddie groans in frustration. He traces again, D-O-I-T.

 **It will not be pleasant,** Venom says regretfully.

D-O-N-‘-T-C-A-R-E.

 **Okay…** Eddie can tell Venom still doesn’t want to. But he knows he needs to if he’s going to survive. **I will do it slowly. You will feel it less.**

Eddie nods and lays his head back down. At the same time, he feels a small shift within him, and the nausea comes back. He takes a deep breath, and tries to make himself relax a little.

It’s maybe an hour later that Eddie hears footsteps behind him, and he tenses. A hand comes to rest on his ass, and he jerks reflexively. The shock jolts through his leg again, and with a cry, he goes still.

“Now, now. Just relax.” It’s the voice of the man who had undoubtedly brought him here. The man who now owns him. “Let’s just get you stretched out a little. Don’t want you screaming when they fuck you.”

Eddie shivers at his words. He’s not ready for this. He is very not ready for any of this.

A slicked finger probes into his ass, and Eddie tenses.

“Ah, ah. Relax.”

Eddie moans weakly and tries to relax. The finger presses in deep, and he groans. It thrusts slowly in and out for a moment, then a second slicked finger joins it, and Eddie moans in helpless pain. Both fingers go in deep, thrust a few times, then scissor open, and Eddie cries out.

“Relax,” the man orders, continuing to scissor slowly. Eddie groans and makes his body collapse onto the platform. Relaxing his ass, though, is another matter.

A third lubed finger gets added, and all three get pulled in separate directions, opening Eddie wide. Eddie screams again.

“Shhh.”

He pulls again and again, slowly spreading him wider and wider. Eddie moans and whimpers, but eventually the pain gets less and less intense. It’s still unpleasant, but a wide pull with four fingers now barely brings more than a groan to Eddie’s lips.

Finally, when he’s thoroughly stretched, the fingers relax and pull out, and Eddie takes a shaky breath.

“Good boy.” A hand slaps down on his ass, and Eddie jumps. But he hears the man walk away after that, and he flops back down with a groan. He waits.

Eddie starts hearing voices and movement around him, and he listens carefully, trying to pick up on anything that could give him some helpful information. The voices are indistinct, though, and it’s not until someone says something right on the other side of the wall next to him that he realizes he doesn’t understand the language. It sounds like it might be some European language, but he can’t place it. He lets his head drop again and groans quietly. He’s probably not even in the States anymore, and all he can think is that he’s so very fucked.

The noise around him eventually quiets down, and about fifteen minutes later starts to pick up again as Eddie hears more people enter the room behind him. He shivers faintly. Customers, he’d bet.

He considers crying out, making enough noise to communicate that he doesn’t want to be here, but he remembers the agony of the shock going through his leg, the burn of worsening nerve damage, and he clenches his fists. He doesn’t know if it would even do any good anyway. The men coming in are probably just here for a cheap, anonymous fuck. Eddie wouldn’t bet that they’d care much if he did demonstrate that he doesn’t want to be here, when he has no idea what this particular establishment is like.

He hears somebody moan behind the wall beside him, and he swallows. There’s a grunt from somewhere else.

A hand suddenly grips one of his asscheeks hard, and that’s the only warning Eddie has before a cock is quickly stuffed into his hole. It doesn’t hurt as bad as it would if he were unprepared and unlubricated, but he still cries out in surprise, and his muscles tighten reflexively. The man behind him moans, and starts fucking, still gripping a tight handful of Eddie’s ass. Eddie moans and squeezes his eyes shut.

After a minute of fucking, the man behind him says something, and Eddie’s not sure if it’s to him or someone else. He pulls out next, lets go of Eddie’s ass, and Eddie holds his breath, not sure what to expect next.

He’s left alone for a minute, and he shifts his legs uncomfortably, adjusting his feet on the floor.

Another cock is forced into him without warning, and Eddie groans in discomfort. He’s glad it doesn’t hurt so much, but that still doesn’t make it a whole lot better. He’s still being forced, still being raped.

This one reaches between Eddie’s legs as he fucks, and grabs his cock. He starts stroking in time with his thrusts, murmuring something that Eddie doesn’t understand.

He, too, leaves after a couple minutes, and the next is on him instantly. This one grips Eddie’s hips and shoves himself in hard. He starts pounding Eddie’s ass, and Eddie cries out weakly and clenches his teeth against his gag. Spit continues to run slowly from his forced-open mouth. Eddie’s body bounces forward and back as the man reams his ass relentlessly. Tears rise in his eyes. Then, suddenly, the man pulls out and leaves. Eddie inhales slowly, and presses his face against the platform below him, his eyes squeezed shut.

Another comes, then another, and another. One cums inside him, another squirts his load across Eddie’s ass, but most simply fuck for a few minutes before they move on. Eddie wonders how many STDs he’s going to have, and shudders.

After a while, Eddie starts crying helplessly, but he keeps himself quiet as he does, afraid of being punished.

Another cock penetrates him and fucks in deep thrusts. This man is long, and Eddie twitches as he reaches deep.

Eddie has been gradually feeling more and more nauseous, and he’s not sure if it’s because he’s been raped by probably 15 or 20 men by now, or because of what he told Venom to do.

He twists his wrist in its cuff and lifts his head to look up at his hand. With shaking fingers, he tries to trace out D-I-S-T-R-A-C-T-M-E, but his body is being jerked forward again and again by the hard thrusts of the man currently fucking him, and his eyes are too wet, his vision too blurry to see what he’s doing.

 **I don’t understand,** Venom says gently. **What do you need?**

Eddie lets out a quiet sob and squeezes his eyes shut. If he can’t see, Venom can’t see either, and he doesn’t know how to communicate with him.

It was a stupid request, anyway. How could Venom possibly distract him from the fact that cock after cock is taking his ass? Or the fact that he is very likely in a foreign country, where nobody will even think to look for him. Or the fact that he’s a literal sex slave, and this will be his life now.

How far he has fallen.

Venom is projecting the soothing feeling to him again, but he hardly notices because a huge cock is forcing its way into his ass, big enough that it hurts pretty badly despite the stretching he’s had, and Eddie tries to muffle his cry.

He’s pretty sure hours pass as they fuck him one after another. Sometimes he gets a break for minutes on end, sometimes they fuck him in quick succession. A few more have cum in and on him, and their semen drips slowly down his ass and legs.

When finally it goes quiet behind him and no more cocks come, Eddie is utterly exhausted, and he lays his head down and is quickly out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, Eddie's basically been shipped off to some sort of sex dungeon. You know what this means? More opportunity for kinky, fucked up shit. You know the drill. Tell me what you want to see. 
> 
> Those of you who have suggested things, they're coming. ;)


	9. Chapter 9

He wakes to people manhandling him out of the hole in the wall. Eddie groans in pain and lets them manipulate him like a ragdoll. He has no idea how many men have fucked him, but he’s feeling it now.

Two men drag him out of the room, and through a poorly-lit, narrow hallway. They go down a set of stairs, past a few rooms that Eddie notes are definitely sex dungeons, and farther into the depths of this hellish place. Finally they open a door, bring Eddie into a small room, and lay him on a bed. They pull the gag out of his mouth before they turn and leave. He hears the door lock behind them.

Eddie pulls the spit-soaked cloth out of his mouth, wipes the saliva off his face and adjusts his mouth and tongue a few times. He can still taste the flavor of the cloth. But at least it’s not the taste of cum.

He sits up slowly and looks around. The room is moderately bigger than the cell Drake had kept him in. The bed isn’t bad, and the temperature is warm, but he doesn’t see any clothes for him to put on. He gets up painfully and explores a little. There’s an alcove with a toilet and a sink, and between them a tiny stall with a shower head. There’s a cup and a toothbrush and toothpaste next to the sink. The rest of the room is unfurnished, save for the bed and a small table, hardly more than a TV dinner tray stand. He studies the walls carefully, tests the door, looks up at the ceiling and examines every inch. He scours the place, under the bed, behind the toilet, under the sink… No cameras, no bugs.

“I think it’s safe, Venom.”

**We don’t feel very safe.**

Venom’s not wrong. “To talk, I meant. It doesn’t look like anybody’s watching or listening.” He keeps his voice somewhat low anyway. He’s sure these walls aren’t soundproof.

**You’re sure?**

“As sure as I can be.” Eddie sits slowly on the bed with a grimace.

After a moment, he feels Venom starting to emerge from his forearm, and he lifts it to watch. A black mass about the size of Eddie’s fist emerges. Venom pauses, then emerges a little more, doubling in size before he stretches into a short tendril and forms a tiny version of his face at the end.

Eddie’s never felt so reassured by the sight of that face. “Hey, buddy,” he says with a weak smile. “You’re bigger.”

**“Yes. I have been doing all I can to grow stronger. But I am taking too much from you.”**

“I don’t care.”

**“I do.”**

Eddie falls silent.

**“I can’t take up extra energy to grow anymore. Not until you’re stronger.”**

A twinge flares in Eddie’s chest. “I need you to,” he says in barely over a whisper. “I need to get out of here.”

Venom looks torn.

“When we get out, you can fix anything physical, right?”

**“Yes…”**

“So use what you need to get us out, and fix me later.”

**“I could kill you, Eddie. I won’t put you in danger like that.”**

Eddie lets out a little sigh, and looks down. “What are our other options?”

Venom is silent, and Eddie looks back up at him.

**“There are none, unless we get a better source of food.”**

Eddie leans slowly back against the wall behind him, closes his eyes, and sighs.

He has no idea what time of day it is, but he’s exhausted, so he curls up under the single blanket provided on the bed, and goes to sleep.

He almost feels rested when he wakes to his door opening. He sits up quickly. He doesn’t know the man who comes in, but he sees the plate of food in his hands. He reaches out and takes it from the man desperately, and starts stuffing the food into his mouth like a starving man. It’s only after the man has left and locked the door that Eddie realizes he should have tried to get out, or at least asked some questions. His hunger was the only thing on his mind.

He finishes the meal quickly and sets the dish aside. It feels like that was his first meal in days, and he probably shouldn’t have eaten as quickly as he did. He feels a little sick now, but at least his stomach doesn’t feel like a void.

Lacking anything else to do, he lies back on the bed and stares at the ceiling, reluctantly wondering what horrors are in store for him here.

When he gets up to piss, he takes pause. This is the first time he has paid any amount of attention to his groin since he got here. He looks down at himself, and his hand carefully moves down to feel his balls. Did they… shave him? He shudders and finishes his business quickly. He doesn’t exactly want to think about them preparing him like that.

He goes back to lie down, and tries to push it all out of his mind.

It’s not too long, perhaps just a couple hours, before his door opens again. The man who brought Eddie here walks in, followed by a couple others. He smiles at Eddie, and Eddie feels fear creep up in him.

“Let’s see just how obedient you are.”

Eddie flinches away as he comes at him with a thick leather collar in his hands, and the man frowns disapprovingly. “Ah, ah. Don’t make me use the chips.”

Eddie whimpers quietly and sits still as the man buckles the collar around his neck, then uncoils a chain and hooks it onto the ring on the collar.

“Come.”

Eddie stands and follows him as he tugs on the leash. His legs feel weak, like they may give out, his knees shaking with nervousness. He keeps his hands down over his crotch, trying to keep himself covered as he walks. he’s sure naked people walk through here all the time, but that doesn’t mean he’s comfortable with it.

He’s led into one of the rooms they passed earlier, and Eddie’s eyes dart from one piece of BDSM furniture to the next. It looks like a torture room. For him, it might as well be.

He’s stopped in the middle of the room, and the man pulls him close by his leash.

“Do you know why you’re here?”

“…To be fucked?” Eddie tries weakly.

The man chuckles, and then his smile disappears quickly. “Broader.”

Eddie thinks desperately, trying to find the answer this man wants before he becomes unhappy. “Because of Carlton Drake?” He keeps his voice low.

“Very good. And do you think you deserve to be here?”

Eddie shakes his head, and the man yanks hard on the chain attached to his collar.

“Wrong.”

Eddie cringes away.

“Tell me the correct answer.”

Eddie knows what the man wants to hear, and it’s not what Eddie believes, but he’s not stupid. He knows it’s in his best interest to play along, if only to reduce the punishment dealt to him.

“I deserve to be here,” he answers quietly.

“ _Sir_.”

Eddie swallows, glancing up at his face. “I deserve to be here, _sir_.”

“Good.” He loosens his tight hold on the chain and takes a step back. “Now show me how much you’re willing to do for me.”

Eddie’s not _willing_ at all, and he doesn’t really know what this man expects of him. He glances behind him as he hears the other two men start to move, and he finds them both shucking their trousers and tossing them aside. One is already hard. The other starts stroking himself. Eddie’s face drops, and a shiver works its way up his spine.

“Take your pick,” the man holding his leash says, and Eddie looks back at him in time to see him make a broad gesture across the room. “Which piece of furniture do you want to be fucked on?”

Eddie’s blood runs cold. He looks from one contraption to the next. Some are simple, a table with shackles attached, a cross to hold someone spread-eagle… But some he’s not even sure what the fuck they’re for.

He feels sick at the thought of choosing one and lying down to be raped on it. Hell, he feels sick at the thought of just being fucked at all. He shakes his head weakly, taking a step backward.

The man’s jaw clenches, and he reaches in his back pocket and pulls out the remote. He presses two buttons at once, and Eddie crashes to the floor with a cry as the pain jolts through both thighs. It takes a moment for his vision to refocus after, and he looks fearfully up at the man.

“Choose,” he stresses, and Eddie struggles to his feet again. He takes another look around the room. This man is not going to hold himself back from punishing Eddie, and Eddie doesn’t know how many more shocks it’ll take to kill the nerves in his legs.

He takes another nervous glance at the man, then slowly limps toward a small, simple-looking table. It’s sturdily built, waist high, and is no more than two feet square. It has attachment rings in multiple places along the legs and top, but it’s the least scary thing in the room.

“There you go,” the man encourages as one would encourage a child. “That wasn’t so hard was it?” He lets go of Eddie’s chain leash as Eddie continues toward it.

Eddie reaches the table and stops, not wanting to just lay himself on it.

“There are cuffs in the drawer. Put them on.”

Eddie looks at the man, then back at the table. He pulls out the drawer built in under the tabletop, and finds four leather cuffs. He glances back nervously at the three other men in the room, then grabs two of them and crouches down to put them around his ankles. He struggles next to get the other two around his own wrists, but once the buckles are fastened, he lets his arms fall, and waits, not raising his eyes from the floor.

“Get on the table,” the man instructs, sounding a little annoyed. “This isn’t difficult.”

Eddie shivers and steps up to the table. He hears the other two men approach as he bends himself over its edge. The two men set to work immediately, one crouching down to fasten his ankle cuffs to the legs of the table, the other attaching his wrists to rings at the corners of the tabletop. Next he grabs the chain attached to Eddie’s collar and locks it to something on the underside of the table, holding Eddie down firmly. Eddie cranes his neck up and looks nervously at the man standing in front of him, but he can barely see higher than his stomach. His cock is hard and leaking, and Eddie expects it to be shoved in his mouth, but instead the man steps aside as the man in charge comes and crouches down to get in Eddie’s face.

“You’re not as quick to obey as Theo had me believe. But I have just the training regimen you’ll need.” He grips Eddie’s jaw and squeezes hard. “You’re just a fucktoy now, Eddie. I’m going to rent you out to anybody who wants to use you, and if they’re not pleased with your performance…” He smiles a little. “Well, let’s just say you won’t like the consequences.”

Eddie has no warning as the man behind him suddenly penetrates him, and he cries out at the pain and squeezes his eyes shut. The man in front of him continues to grip his jaw painfully, even as Eddie’s body starts being jerked forward and back.

“Pay attention, Eddie,” the man says sternly, and Eddie reluctantly peels his eyes open again. He grunts in pain with each thrust into him, and tears well up in his eyes.

“I understand you’ve only been fucked by amateurs so far. These men are professionals. They’re going to take real good care of you. How do you like it so far?”

Eddie whimpers weakly. His hands clench at the corners of the table. The man behind him is drilling his ass with a steady rhythm, his thrusts sharp and slapping.

“I expect an answer when I ask you a question.”

Eddie feels sick. He can’t bring himself to say he likes it, which is what he assumes this man wants to hear. “Hurts,” he whimpers instead.

The shock goes through both of Eddie’s legs again, and they spasm against their restraints as the man in his ass continues fucking as if nothing had happened. His hands grip Eddie’s hips, squeezing handfuls of flesh.

“Does that hurt too?” The man in front of him growls.

Eddie squeezes his eyes shut again and nods.

“Harder,” the man says, and the one behind Eddie complies, his hips suddenly slapping harder against Eddie’s ass, his cock jerking in and out of him at a pace that rips Eddie’s breath from him. He feels like he’s going to tear from the force of it.

“Now how do you like it?”

Eddie just sobs. Pain jolts through both legs again, and he cries out.

“I said I expect answers,” the man snarls in his face.

“I like it,” Eddie wails, just to make the man happy, just to stop him from shocking him anymore.

The hand leaves his jaw, but moves up and instantly grips a handful of hair instead and yanks his head up. Eddie cries out again.

“You like it, _what_?”

“I like it, sir,”

“Do you want him to keep fucking you?”

“Yes, sir.” Eddie is crying helplessly now, and just lets the words tumble out of his mouth. He doesn’t want any of this. He just wants it to end, but the best his frantic mind can figure, the quickest way to the end is to make them happy.

“Do you want him to cum all over you?”

Eddie nods. “Yes, sir.”

The man reaming him has slowed down a little, at least, but the pain stabbing through his hole mixes with the burning in his thighs and the humiliation of what is happening, and Eddie can’t stop crying.

“Ask him nicely.”

Eddie chokes on the words. He can’t say them. He can’t bring himself to _beg_ for this.

The man shocks both of his legs again, and Eddie lets out a wail.

“Please,” he whimpers. “Please cum on me.”

“You will call him sir as well.”

“Yes, sir. P-please cum on me, sir.”

The man behind him gives no response, but continues fucking hard. It’s minutes of the rough treatment, and Eddie thinks his meal is about to come back up, when the man finally grunts, yanks himself out of Eddie’s ass, and a few seconds later, Eddie feels ropes of cum land on his back and ass, and he shudders.

Eddie pants for breath, worn out and hoping he has done enough to get a break, but the other moves in and forces himself into Eddie’s hole. Eddie cries out, and as the man starts hammering him violently, he finally passes out.


	10. Chapter 10

This time Eddie wakes up in his room. He sits up quickly, then realizes where he is and collapses back on the bed. His ass aches, his ankles feel bruised, and so does the front of his hips.

Beside him, there’s another plate of food sitting on the little table, and he sits up again and snatches it. He tries to make himself eat this one more slowly, but he’s desperate for anything he can give to Venom so Venom can get them out.

It’s not long before he’s setting the empty plate aside and lying back on the bed again. He tries not to think about what happened, but it eats away at him. He obeyed, as much as he didn’t want to. He called them sirs, he laid himself out for fucking, and then he _begged_ for it.

“Venom.”

**Eddie?**

Eddie takes a deep breath, holds it for a second, then lets it out again. “You said you can heal anything physical when we get out of here.”

**When I am at full strength, yes.**

“Even nerve damage?”

**There is not much damage so far. I can repair it.**

“What about if I can’t use my legs anymore?”

Venom goes silent for a moment. Then he slowly emerges from Eddie’s forearm, and Eddie uses his other arm to prop his head up and look Venom in the eye. **“You’re going to let them shock you more…”** There’s a hint of distress to his voice. Venom can tell where Eddie’s going with this.

“I can’t just keep doing this.” Eddie’s voice sounds broken to him, and he bites his lip softly to try to push back the despair that surges at the thought of just letting them use him. He can’t stand it much longer. And at least here he shouldn’t have to worry about them reacting by putting more chips into him. There’s only one worry he has. “If my legs don’t work anymore… You can still walk when you take over my body, right?”

Venom grimaces a little. **“If I am at my full size at that point, yes. But Eddie, we might get a chance sooner. I’m sure I can help us before I’m fully recovered… But you might need to use your own legs in that case.”**

Eddie closes his eyes and takes another deep breath to try to hold himself together. “I can’t. I can’t just obey…” A tear slips down his cheek. “You can fix what’s wrong with my body, but will you be able to fix what’s wrong with my mind? Because I’m going to break, Venom. I’m going to break and I don’t know what kind of person I’ll be after that.”

Another tear streaks the other side of his face. The first reaches his jawline, and Venom’s tongue gently laps it up. Eddie opens his eyes and looks at his symbiote.

**“I understand, Eddie. I will do whatever I need to do to help you.”**

Eddie lays his head back down. “I’m glad you’re here,” He whispers.

Venom gives a quiet hum of agreement and lays himself across Eddie’s chest.

After he gets a little more sleep, Eddie turns to pacing restlessly back and forth through the room. He’s sure it’s only a matter of time before they come back to give him another training session, or before he’s ‘rented out’ to someone else to fuck. He wishes he could at least hope for one over the other, but neither is the better option, and his heart pounds in his chest with the anxiety of knowing it’s coming.

**Eddie, please sit down.**

“Can’t.”

**You’re driving me crazy.**

He stops, sighs, and sits down on the bed. He doesn’t feel like lying around anymore, so he turns and leans back against the headboard and stares at the door.

Movement beside him catches his eye. Eddie shudders as a cockroach skitters up the wall beside him and stops.

A black tendril shoots out of his arm in a second and grabs the roach. Venom’s face emerges next, and he quickly stuffs it in his toothy mouth.

“Oh, Jesus,” Eddie groans. “That’s disgusting.”

 **“It’s _alive_ ,”** Venom responds, crunching on it. **“It will help.”**

“Eugh.”

**“Keep an eye out for more.”**

Eddie sticks his tongue out and shudders again. But he knows he will. He’ll take any help he can get to get out of here faster, even if that help is his symbiote eating cockroaches.

*****

Eddie still has no idea what time of day it is when they come back. He doesn’t even know if it’s the same day, or the next. He looks up nervously as his door opens.

“Get up. Follow me,” Sir (Eddie doesn’t know what else to call him) orders.

Eddie stays sitting on the bed, and when Sir realizes he isn’t following, he turns around with a scowl on his face.

“I said come.”

Eddie shakes his head. “I’m not going to just let you rape me anymore. You can shock me until my legs are dead, but I _won’t_.”

The man does just that, delivering an extended shock to both legs, and Eddie screams and almost collapses even just while sitting on the bed, but he pulls himself back together, and doesn’t get up.

“Don’t challenge me, whore.”

“I’m not your whore.”

Another shock, another scream. His thighs are burning inside, and he holds back tears.

Sir steps out through the door, snaps his fingers a couple of times, and then comes back in, closely followed by a brute of a man. Eddie swallows nervously.

He tries to dart out of the way, but the man catches his shoulder and sends him to the ground. He steps over him and kneels on Eddie’s upper back, his leg pushing Eddie’s face into the floor, and he cuffs Eddie’s hands behind his back, then hauls him up off the floor.

Eddie struggles helplessly. His legs are weak and shaky, and he’s pretty sure it’s not just fear doing it this time. He struggles to keep up and not be dragged across the floor.

He’s brought back to the same dungeon, and the big man tosses him to the floor. Eddie groans.

“My good friend is having a party tomorrow night,” Sir says, ambling slowly up to Eddie. “I really wanted to give him a… _fresh_ plaything.” He rolls Eddie onto his back with his boot. “But if you won’t behave yourself, that’s not going to work out well.”

He looks Eddie over critically. “And it seems pain by itself is not what motivates you any longer…”

Eddie hardly has the energy to try to get up, and he just lies there panting as the man’s eyes dart up and start scanning the room. Suddenly a small smile crosses his face as his eyes linger on something. “Let’s try something new.” Sir points across the room. “Get him hooked up on some crates.”

The brute hauls Eddie off the floor again and drags him across the room. Eddie struggles to the best of his ability as the man uncuffs his wrists, but it does little good. At his best, he manages to wiggle free and make it a few steps before the man catches him again.

A large hand wraps around his throat and squeezes until Eddie is gasping. Then he squeezes harder.

Eddie doesn’t quite pass out, but when he regains his senses, he’s on the floor with his wrists in straps, and the man quickly hauls him up by the straps. Eddie cries out, but struggling risks dislocating his shoulders at this angle, so he can only try to get to his feet before he’s injured.

His wrist straps get hooked to a bar hanging low from the ceiling. His arms are spread not quite as wide as they’ll go, but a good distance out from his shoulder width, and Eddie tugs at them uselessly as the man finally steps away toward the wall.

An electric motor sound starts up above Eddie’s head, and then the bar he’s attached to slowly raises, until he’s just barely on his tiptoes to keep from swinging freely in the air. He groans and tries to grip the straps his wrists are bound by, if only to reduce the strain on his wrists.

The man steps back up to him, grabs a fistful of hair, and starts to force a wad of cloth in Eddie’s mouth. Eddie resists as much as he can, and the man jerks his knee forward into Eddie’s crotch.

He uses Eddie’s cry of pain as an opportunity to finish stuffing the cloth in, then the bit gag goes back in, and he tightens the straps around the back of Eddie’s head.

Eddie’s eyes are watering, and he hangs limply in the contraption, moaning in pain after the man lets go of him. He goes back to the wall, lifts Eddie up higher, then positions two small crates to either side of Eddie. Eddie’s feet can’t quite reach them, even as he struggles for purchase. He’s left to hang there, and he lets his head droop.

Finally Sir comes back, and Eddie looks up warily. Eddie cringes. He’s carrying a large dildo on a thick pole, a tripod with a camera attached, and a small bottle. Eddie realizes the dildo-on-a-pole also includes a stand as he sets it down in order to set up the tripod. Then he turns and starts squirting lube across the dildo. Eddie watches it drip down its length, and Sir grasps the shaft and pumps a few times, spreading the lube across it.

He’s shaking as Sir finally approaches him with the pole. The brute comes forward as well and gasps Eddie’s legs, his hands big enough to maintain a firm grip on his thighs. He pulls Eddie’s legs apart, lifting them slightly, as Sir sets the pole down directly below Eddie. The tip of the dildo squeezes between his asscheeks, bending out of the way a little as Eddie wiggles uncomfortably.

The larger man lifts him up as Sir adjusts the dildo, quickly placing the tip of it right up against his hole. It’s thick and unyielding, and Eddie shivers.

“No, no,” Eddie tries to beg, but the words come out as little other than desperate, shapeless sounds.

“Go ahead,” Sir says quietly, and the brute starts lowering Eddie down slowly. Eddie moans and tries to wiggle as the dildo presses harder and harder at his entrance. It reminds him of Andersen’s thick cock. He clenches, hoping it won’t fit in, but his weight lowering down on it is enough to force it easily enough, and he screams through the gags as it slips into him.

It’s not too deep in him, but just the tip sends pain flaring through his ass when the brute finally lets go of Eddie and lets him hang. Sir adjusts the position of the pole a bit, making Eddie groan, and then he goes over to the wall. Eddie looks fearfully over his shoulder, and shakes his head desperately.

The contraption he’s attached to starts to lower, and Eddie screams again as the dildo is forced deeper into him.

Sir chuckles, starting and stopping the motor to lower Eddie slowly. Each short drop sends a new surge of pain through him.

“You’re going to want to get your feet on those crates, or that thing is going much father into you than you want, believe me.”

Eddie lets out a little sob. He doesn’t want it in him at all, but he looks down and quickly spreads his legs to get his feet on the crates as he’s lowered a little more. He has to keep a wide stance, but once he’s stable, he keeps himself there, staying off of the dildo as much as possible even as Sir lowers the contraption a little more. When he steps away from the controls, Eddie lifts himself onto his toes and manages to pull most of the way off the dildo, giving a small sigh of relief as the pain fades just the tiniest bit.

Sir is suddenly in front of him, and he reaches up and grasps Eddie’s balls with a little smile. Eddie watches in horror as he skillfully loops some thin rope around them, and tightens it until Eddie lets out a heavy groan of pain. He runs the rest of the length of the rope down, and through a ring at the base of the pole beneath Eddie, then pulls on the loose end until Eddie cries out and is forced to lower his stance and impale himself farther onto the dildo. Tears are streaming from his eyes, spit already running over his lip from the gag, and he can barely see as Sir crouches down and ties the rope snugly to the ring. Then he pushes the crates a little farther apart, until Eddie’s feet are only half on them.

Finally he straightens up. Eddie blinks away tears, just barely making out the brute a short distance away adjusting the camera, pointing it right at Eddie.

Sir smiles cruelly up at him. “This is your punishment, Eddie.” He casually grabs Eddie’s cock and fondles it for a moment, not, seemingly, out of any desire to torment Eddie, but as if he is simply assessing it. “If you continue to misbehave, I can come up with many more like this.”

With that he turns and leaves. As he passes the camera, the larger man presses record, and Eddie watches the little red light on the front come on. Without another word, the two leave the room, and Eddie’s left in silence.

He groans and wiggles a bit, but any movement at all either pulls painfully on his balls, or shoves the dildo farther into him. He lets out a sob.

He tries not to look at the camera. He doesn’t want to think of what is going to become of that video. How many people are going to watch him struggle and suffer on this thing… and for how long?

With the weakness already in his legs, it’s not too long before he starts to tire. As his legs give out, he cries out around the gag for every fraction of an inch he is lowered onto the dildo. He pulls with his arms, using that to keep himself up, just until the rope around his balls starts to pull, but he doesn’t last long that way either, before his arms start to fatigue.

Eddie wouldn’t have thought that something like this would be worse than being actively fucked by a living cock, but somehow it is. The dildo is huge and painful and already about as deep in him as any person has ever really gone. Having to actively hold himself up with fatiguing muscles to keep it from going even deeper is practical torture, and he doesn’t know how much longer he can last.

The camera just adds to the horror. It turns this from a private experience of struggle and pain into something completely humiliating and public. He doesn’t even know if the video is running live, or if it’ll get posted to a porn site later, or sold on DVDs, but as far as he’s concerned, he might as well be strung up on this contraption in the middle of a city street with everybody staring at him as he slowly impales himself farther and farther on a dildo.

He lets out a sob and squeezes his eyes shut, trying to block out the camera. His arm muscles burn and finally give out, and he cries out as he slips down onto the dildo a painful few inches and quickly pushes with trembling leg muscles to get himself off of it again.

He tries alternating tactics. He holds himself with his legs until the shaking gets bad enough that he’s practically fucking himself on the thing, then he pulls with his arms and relaxes his legs. He gives each set of muscles a break in hopes that they’ll hold up until Sir comes back to free him from this torture.

But each break gets shorter and shorter, and Eddie finds himself sinking painfully onto the dildo more and more frequently. He opens his eyes and stares desperately at the door, silently begging somebody, anybody, to come back. He’s starting to panic.

 **Hang on, Eddie. Stay calm,** Venom says steadily, and Eddie doesn’t know how he’s staying so steady if he’s feeling even a fraction of what Eddie is feeling.

Eddie shakes his head and lets out a quiet whine.

 **You’re going to be okay,** he soothes next. Eddie doesn’t think so.

He gasps as he slips and it goes in farther than it has yet, and squeezes his eyes shut. It feels unnatural. Even more unnatural than just getting fucked normally. It feels like it’s filling his gut, moving things that should not move. He doesn’t know if this kind of thing can actually damage his insides, but it feels like it is. He groans and pushes with his legs and pulls with his arms at the same time to push himself off it again. If he goes much lower, he worries it’s going to tear something inside of him.

He doesn’t know how long he’s been here, but he’s sobbing helplessly, his muscles burning with his efforts to keep himself up, when he finally sees the shape of Sir enter the room. He lets out a desperate, relieved, begging sound. He doesn’t care what he does to him next. He just wants off this thing. His legs give out again, and he cries out as it thrusts up into him painfully deep.

Instead of releasing him, though, Sir just picks up the camera and brings it closer. He reconfigures the tripod a bit, and Eddie lets out a helpless moan. Please, just release him. He just needs this to stop. He drops to the level of making whining noises to try to communicate his need, but Sir doesn’t act like he hears a thing.

He positions the camera right between Eddie’s legs, pointing up to watch the dildo sink into his ass again and again, and Eddie lets out a sob as Sir turns and leaves without saying a thing.

“Please!” He tries to wail, but it doesn’t come out as a word through the gag. He breaks down into sobs as Sir disappears through the door. ****

 **I’m sorry Eddie…** Venom nearly sounds like he wants to cry as well. **I wish I were strong enough to help.**

He manages to hold himself off the dildo for a while longer, but it’s taking constant work from both his arms and his legs at the same time to achieve it, and his muscles are so shaky that he sinks and rises on the pole frequently, his gut stretching painfully when he slips, and his muscles burning as he desperately lifts himself back up.

He doesn’t know if the camera staring right up at his impaled ass is better or worse than when it could see his face. He finally decides it’s worse. They’ve already seen his face. Now they know him even more intimately as they watch a giant dildo move in and out of his stretched hole.

He’s left longer, and longer, and eventually he slips down on it even farther, deep enough that he can feel the coldness of the metal pole at the base of the dildo start to slide between his cheeks, and he shivers, but doesn’t have the strength to pull himself up again. He simply cries at the excruciating pain, wiggling now and then as if it could ever help. Really, it makes the pain worse, but he can’t stop. It hurts so badly that he can’t just settle around it. His body wants to move, in any way it can.

His lungs are heaving to keep air coming through the tightness the pain is putting on his chest. He struggles weakly. Everything hurts, and he just can’t anymore. His whole gut feels stretched, his arms and legs burn, his chest aches. He can barely even cry.

He doesn’t know how long it’s been when he hears footsteps and he looks up again. Sir approaches, a faint smile on his face, and Eddie makes a desperate keen and manages to find a last bit of strength to lift himself most of the way off the dildo again. Surely he’s suffered enough. Surely he’s at least not being amusing enough anymore to his audience that he can be let free. But Sir simply moves the camera back to its original position and leaves again.

Eddie lets out a single sob, his muscles give out, and he cries out weakly as it sinks the rest of the way into him again, where it stays. He gives up. It hurts, but there’s nothing more he can do. He lets his head droop, and he can do nothing more than twitch in discomfort as the thing is pressed more deeply into his body than anything should ever go.

He doesn’t know if he passed out or simply zoned out, but the next thing he knows there’s someone in front of him, touching his cock, and he jumps a little bit. He lifts his head and tries to blink away the waves in his vision. Sir deftly loosens the rope around Eddie’s balls and lets it fall away before he takes a step back.

“You can get yourself off now.”

Eddie makes a desperate little sound and puts all of his effort into doing just that. His muscles ache and burn, but he pushes with his legs, and starts to lift himself off the dildo. His legs give out half way up, and he slips back down it with a weak cry, then pulls with his arms as his shaking legs try again.

He tries and tries, manages to lift himself up a few times before he slips and impales himself again. He stops for a moment, trying to control his crying and collect himself. He takes a deep breath, steels himself, and moves with all his strength.

But even when he’s pulled himself up as much as he can, even with his arms and legs working together, even when he’s managed to get himself up on his toes with his legs straightened, it’s not enough. The dildo is too long, and he can’t get himself off of it. He lets out a sob as his muscles give out and he falls back down, the object thrusting deep into his body again. He hangs limply and lets his head fall again. He can’t. He can’t do this anymore.

“Looks like you need help,” Sir says almost smugly.

Tears are still streaming down Eddie’s face as he nods desperately.

Sir steps forward and reaches up to Eddie’s head. He loosens the straps on his gag, pulls the bit out, then fishes the cloth out of his mouth and tosses it aside. “Beg.”

“Please,” Eddie immediately starts, his shame practically as exhausted as his muscles at this point. “Please, get this out of me, Sir.”

Sir smiles. “What will you do for me in return?”

“Anything, Sir.” Eddie holds back a sob. He doesn’t care anymore. He can’t take another second of this.

“Will you behave yourself?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“You’ll do anything I say.”

“Anything,” Eddie says, and a sob bursts out of him before he manages to get the word _sir_ out.

Sir puts his hands casually behind his back and considers Eddie for a moment. Eddie is practically ready to scream with how badly he wants to be released from this.

“What are you?” Sir finally asks.

Eddie stares blankly for a moment, his mind almost too frantic to process the broad question, but finally it hits him. His voice is low and shameful as he answers, but he doesn’t resist. “I’m your whore.”

“Good. And what is your purpose?”

“To obey you, Sir.” Eddie’s ready to cry again, but finally Sir steps toward him.

“Lift yourself up.”

Eddie does, pushing his legs and pulling with his arms with all his strength. He’s shaking, but just barely manages to get himself on his toes again, and Sir moves the pole, finally pulling the tip of the dildo out of Eddie’s ass, and Eddie moans in relief.

“What do you say?”

“Thank you, Sir.”


	11. Chapter 11

Eddie doesn’t resist as he’s led back to his room, limping painfully from having something so big shoved inside him for so long. Sir motions inside when they get to the door, and Eddie quietly steps into the room and hobbles to his bed as he hears the door close and lock. He lies down on his front and buries his face in the pillow.

 **Don’t let them win, Eddie.** Venom’s voice sounds legitimately concerned. **Even if they can control you, they don’t own you.**

“Were you paying attention?” Eddie speaks dully. “He owns me. Literally. It’s not up for debate.”

Venom growls quietly in his head. **It’s not about what he thinks. It’s about what _you_ think. If you give up, if you believe he owns you, he’s won.**

Eddie cringes a little. He sees Venom’s point, and he realizes he is much closer to believing what he’s been told than he wants to admit.

 **Stay strong,** Venom encourages. **We’ll do what we have to do to survive… for now. But in here…** Eddie feels a little prickle in his chest, **stay strong.**

Eddie nods weakly. “I’ll try.”

And then he closes his mouth because he thinks if he speaks any more, he’s going to start crying again, and he is so fucking tired of being brought to tears.

 **You’ll be okay, Eddie,** Venom soothes.

*****

Eddie’s left alone for a long time before Sir comes back. Three meals have been brought to him in the mean time, and he’s still sore, but he has rested and regained a little bit of strength.

“Are you going to behave yourself, or do I have to put you on a fucking machine all night and get someone else for this job?”

Eddie sits up on the edge of the bed and keeps his eyes on the floor. “I’ll behave myself, Sir.”

Sir is silent, and Eddie dares a glance up at his face and finds him smiling. “Good.”

He’s got a whole fistful of things in his hand when he steps the rest of the way into the room, and Eddie trembles nervously.

A ball gag goes in first, though at least it’s not accompanied by a wad of nasty cloth this time.

“You will not try to speak, even if you are spoken to.”

Eddie gives a nod when the gag is secured in his mouth.

“You will do what you are told without hesitation.”

Eddie gives another shameful nod as Sir manipulates him, reaching around behind him to cuff his wrists behind his back.

“If somebody wants to fuck you, you will let them.”

Eddie nods again. Sir has crouched down now and is snipping the stitches on Eddie’s thigh with tiny scissors before pulling them out. “And you will act like you like it.” He rubs the scar on Eddie’s leg, frowning. “Ugly, but it’ll have to do,” he mutters.

Eddie can’t bring himself to nod in agreement to acting like he’ll enjoy being fucked, and he’s glad Sir doesn’t look up at his face and notice.

Sir pulls him to his feet and leads him out of his room. He’s brought farther through the building in a direction he hasn’t gone yet, up some stairs and out a door. Eddie looks around in surprise. He’s outside. His heart rate picks up. Is this his chance? He knows running is only going to result in him falling into a heap on the ground as Sir sets off the chips in his legs, but if there’s anybody who could see him… Maybe he could make it clear he’s a slave against his will. Maybe he could at least get this place reported to the police so there’s a chance that somebody will find him.

The place he finds himself in is a very narrow alley, and Eddie looks down both directions. It’s dark and deserted, save for a car pulled up right to the door. Eddie’s heart sinks. The trunk pops open, and Eddie feels his stomach twist nervously as Sir leads him to it.

“In.”

Eddie looks at him doubtfully, but he looks completely serious, and Eddie climbs carefully into the empty trunk and lies down on his side. Sir leans over him, moving Eddie onto his stomach and bending his legs as he handcuffs each of his ankles to the chain between his wrists, then steps back, leaving Eddie to moan around the ball gag and pull weakly at the chains.

There’s a little smirk on Sir’s face. “Enjoy.” He closes the trunk, then there are a couple bangs on it, and Eddie feels the car lurch forward.

His breath seems to echo through his head as he looks around desperately. The trunk light had gone out when it closed, and it’s completely dark. Eddie wiggles against his restraints. There’s certainly no safety release that he can see, and there’s not much he can do in this position anyway.

However… He does have a symbiote who is rather liquid-like when he wants to be, and might be able to get something unlocked.

He tries to say Venom’s name, but it’s unintelligible around the ball gag, and a little drool escapes the side of his mouth. Regardless, he has Venom’s attention, and Venom is already on the same wavelength.

**I might be able to get the trunk open. Get closer so I can reach.**

Eddie grunts and rolls off his stomach, then gradually scoots himself closer to the lid of the trunk in front of him. It’s not very easy with his limbs restrained, but after a moment, he feels the surface in front of him, and he presses himself up against it.

Venom starts to ooze out of his skin, and Eddie tries to hold himself still as he feels him grope this way and that along the edge of the trunk door. Finally he seems to find something, and Eddie feels more of him emerge and seep through the tiny gap.

A couple minutes pass, and Eddie makes a questioning noise.

Venom grunts in frustration. **I’ve found the mechanism, but I can’t get it to unlock. I don’t have enough to force it.**

Eddie groans and lets his head fall back down onto the floor of the trunk.

 **I’m not giving up,** Venom growls.

He spends the entire trip trying to get the trunk open, and Eddie’s muscles are sore from holding himself up against it when the car finally stops and turns off.

**Shit.**

Panic rises in his chest, and Venom reacts similarly, quickly sinking back into Eddie’s body and hopefully disappearing in time. The trunk opens suddenly, and Eddie squints against the light.

The man who opened the trunk says something in the language Eddie doesn’t understand, and grabs his upper arm, forcing Eddie back and moving him back onto his stomach again. He unlocks the cuffs on Eddie’s ankles, says another thing that sounds rather like an order, and Eddie takes a guess and starts struggling his way out of the trunk. It’s hard to get up with his arms still cuffed behind his back, but he manages it, and is quickly led out of the garage they’re in and into a very nicely furnished house. Eddie looks around warily.

A man meets them, and the two exchange words, then Eddie is passed off to the new one and the first turns and leaves.

“Eager to have you here,” the man says with a thick accent as he leads Eddie farther into the house, his hand resting on Eddie’s back. “You’re going to put up a good show, yes?” Eddie follows where he’s led, but he’s scared. What’s in store for him? Is it worth trying to escape? It doesn’t seem this man has the remote to the chips, but Eddie knows if the tries anything and doesn’t succeed, he’s fucked. Hell, even if he does succeed, he remembers Drake mentioning the chips were also tracking devices. He’d have to find a safe place quickly or he’d just be picked up again.

He’s led down to the basement, and looks around nervously. It’s weirdly furnished, multiple couches, chairs, ottomans, and a couple beds spread around the large area.

Eddie’s led to a long, smooth bench in the middle of the room, and the man picks up a collar from the bench and moves toward Eddie with it. Eddie wants to run, but forces himself to stay still as the man puts the collar on his neck and adds a small padlock and chain. Eddie follows the chain down with his eyes. It’s attached to a bar running along the length of the bench beneath it.

“Let me go get your toys,” the man says, and Eddie swallows nervously as he watches him turn and leave.

When he returns, he has an armload of dildos of various sizes, styles, and complexity. Eddie shudders weakly. Each is attached to a small base with a bolt sticking out of the bottom. The man sorts through them, picks the smallest, and starts screwing it into a small hole in the top of the bench, near the end.

Eddie stands back and watches as he attaches each dildo to the bench, horror creeping up his stomach as each sequential dildo gets larger than the last.

“For you to prepare yourself,” the man says cheerfully as he attaches the second-to-last dildo. “But put on a good show, I want to see you fucking them, not just sitting on them.”

Eddie quivers and wishes he could step back more, but he’s already at the full length of his chain leash.

“You can fuck any one you want,” the man continues, now attaching the largest one, which isn’t even shaped like a human cock, and Eddie doesn’t want to think about what it’s supposed to be. It’s as thick as an arm, and long enough to span most of Eddie’s stomach if he were to sit all the way down on it. “But I want to see you on this one by the end of the night.” He straightens up with a little smile on his face. “You can start now, if you want. My guests might interrupt you, you’ll want to be ready for them.”

Eddie is shaking with nervousness now, but he makes no sound.

“You understand, yes?” He’s moving around behind Eddie and unlocking his handcuffs now.

Eddie gives a weak nod, and pulls his arms in front of him, crossing them uncomfortably across his chest.

The man motions toward the bench, the smile spreading across his face again. “So? Get started! Guests will be here soon!”

Eddie moves on shaking legs toward the side with the smallest dildos. He looks down at the first one. It’s pretty small, all things considered. Certainly smaller than any cock he’s probably taken before. Should he start all the way at the bottom and stretch himself slowly, or should he move up to a bigger one to start, just to bypass as much of this as he can?

“Oh, here.” The man tosses something at Eddie, and he catches it reflexively. He looks down at it. It’s a small plastic bottle. He can’t read the label, but the simplified icon of the intimate couple on the front gives it away pretty quickly.

“I will take that away if you are not performing well,” the man says with a little laugh as he starts to leave. “Get started.”

Eddie grips the bottle tightly to stop the shaking in his hands, and looks down at the bench again. By the sound of it, he’ll be expected to fuck these things every minute that he’s not being ‘interrupted’ by the man’s guests, and he figures now he should probably start all the way at the bottom, if only to make it more gradual and easier on himself. He takes a breath and looks back down at the bottle.

Eventually he forces himself to pop it open, and squirts a bit of lube out onto his finger. He glances around self-consciously as he brings his hand slowly around to his ass, using his other hand to pull one cheek aside. He rubs the lube slowly on himself, circling it around his hole before sliding his finger carefully inside. He grits his teeth against the ball gag. Even when he’s in control of the insertion, it’s still pretty horrible.

He finishes as quickly as he can, getting himself lubed enough to take the first dildo. He stands back for a minute, staring at the row of them before he steels himself and swings his leg over the bench and slowly lowers himself over it. He adjusts a bit, glancing self-consciously over his shoulder again, and finally gets the tip of the dildo against his ass. He closes his eyes. He doesn’t want to do this. He really, really doesn’t want to do this.

Regardless, he’d guess these guests are going to rape him, and he’d rather be prepared for real cocks than take them without any stretching. He lowers himself slowly, his brow creasing as the dildo penetrates him gradually. It’s bigger than a finger, and it definitely hurts, but not too badly. He groans as he seats himself all the way on it.

He tries to steady his breathing as he adjusts to it, and he doesn’t move. He doesn’t want to fuck these things. Another glance over his shoulder confirms that there’s nobody else in the room, and he stays where he is. He simply sits and lets himself adjust to it.

When the pain has mostly faded, he gives an experimental up-and-down. It’s unpleasant, but it doesn’t really hurt. He takes a deep breath and tries to convince himself to move on to the next one.

Finally he lifts himself off the dildo and moves forward on the bench, lowering himself onto the next one carefully. This one is still smaller than any of the cocks he’s taken, but the increase in size is enough to be painful again. He slowly seats himself on it, and again doesn’t move.

It’s only been a minute or two, and he’s not quite adjusted to this one yet when he hears someone coming down the stairs. He takes a deep breath, braces himself, squeezes his eyes shut in humiliation, and starts moving his hips up and down, fucking the dildo to put on a ‘show,’ if only to avoid punishment. He groans quietly. He should have given himself a little more lube for this one.

The person reaches the bottom of the stairs, and Eddie hears an appreciative “mmm,” and he glances hesitantly over his shoulder. It’s not the host of the party, but must be one of the guests. He watches Eddie for a moment, then pulls his shirt off over his head, and Eddie quickly turns away, his face heating up as he tries to concentrate on keeping himself moving. More footsteps come down the stairs.

He pulls off as soon as the pain fades enough to be tolerable, and he reaches for the lube again. Looking regretfully at the next dildo, he squirts lube onto his finger again and applies it to himself gently, then squirts a little onto the tip of the dildo too. He glances at the little bottle, then at the row of dildos he’s going to have to continue fucking. He doesn’t know if he’s going to get a new bottle, and he should probably be a bit more sparing.

More people are arriving, slowly stripping, and milling about behind him, and Eddie tries to just concentrate on his task. He moves himself forward and works the next dildo into himself. He groans. This one is more the size of a cock, still on the small side, but not nearly as small as Eddie wishes it were. He lowers himself most of the way onto it, then braces his hands against the bench and starts moving his ass up and down to fuck it gradually.

The men who are arriving now are starting to move into the rest of the room. A few have paired up, and Eddie watches a couple of them settle onto one of the couches and start kissing eagerly while stroking themselves. Eddie focuses his attention back on the bench.

When he feels he’s fucked this one enough, he moves on to the next, putting just the smallest bit of lube on the tip of it before he sinks it into himself with a groan. This one is the size of a regular cock, and it hurts. He tries to control his breathing as he starts moving up and down on it.

More and more men are arriving, stripping, and filling out the room. A few are already getting a start on fucking each other, and Eddie tries not to think about the ones he knows are standing around watching him do this. He remembers he’s supposed to be putting on a show, and he makes himself start moaning. There’s no pretending that they’re not pained moans, but he hopes it’s enough. He braces his arms behind him as he moves his hips up and down.

There are two men off to Eddie’s side, both naked and each with a drink in his hand. They stand and watch him, casually discussing something with each other. A few hand motions in Eddie’s direction makes him think they’re talking about him, and his body prickles with embarrassment. Their tone reminds him of the way art critics might discuss a new piece at the museum or something. He keeps his head down, his face heating up.

It takes a while before he feels like this one has stretched him enough that he could take a cock of its size without too much pain, and he really wishes he could stop here. He wishes he could just wait to take what else they’re going to want to do to him, and be done with it, but he remembers the host’s words, that he wants to see Eddie riding the biggest dildo by the end of the night. He feels sick.

He gives himself more lube before he moves onto the next one. The party around him has settled into a full-blown orgy, and a number of men are looking at Eddie from various places in the room, watching him fuck himself on a row of dildos. He catches a few stroking themselves as they gaze at him, and he shudders.

He pauses with the next biggest seated against his hole. It looks the size of a couple of the larger cocks he’s taken in the past, and even though he’s stretched himself as best he can, he knows it’s going to be miserable to put it inside of himself. He glances around again at the men watching him, shivers a little, and lowers himself down, skewering himself on the large dildo with a helpless moan of pain.

It’s long, and he’s not even going to try to get the whole thing into himself. He goes as deep as he thinks he needs to, and starts fucking it. With his face burning, he adds a bit of a roll to his hips as he moves, tilts his head back a bit and closes his eyes, trying to look like he doesn’t completely hate what he’s doing.

He’s only just gotten started on this one when a hand gently grips his chin, and Eddie jumps slightly and opens his eyes. A man is standing beside him, looking at him with lust in his eyes. He leans forward and licks across the ball in Eddie’s mouth, and Eddie has to force himself not to groan in disgust.

The man says something Eddie doesn’t understand, then leans forward again and licks Eddie’s lower lip. His hands settle on Eddie’s sides and start pushing him down gently, encouraging him to sink farther down on the dildo.

Eddie represses a groan as he takes more of it than he had yet, and then the man pulls upward, and Eddie lifts himself off a bit before he finds himself being guided downward again.

Each thrust is deeper and deeper, until Eddie is moaning against the guy’s mouth and he feels his ass settle on the bench with one thrust, the dildo going all the way into him. It hurts, and he hates feeling it this deep. He squeezes his eyes shut and wills back tears. He can’t start crying now. He can’t.

Somebody behind the man says something, and the man pulls his face away from Eddie’s and Eddie looks over. Someone has pulled a long ottoman over to the bench, a little smile on his face, and when Eddie looks back up at the man touching him, he’s got a smile as well. He says another thing, but Eddie can’t quite figure out what it might be just from the tone.

He’s guided up off the dildo next, and is relieved to have it out of him, even though he suspects the only reason he’s getting a reprieve from it is in order to take a real cock up his ass.

The man leads Eddie off of the bench and keeps his hands on Eddie’s hips as he seats himself on the ottoman, then pulls Eddie with him as he starts to lie back against it. Eddie tries to still the shaking in his body as he’s forced to kneel on the furniture, his legs spread around the other man’s hips. The man is hard, and thankfully not huge, but certainly not small either.

Eddie reluctantly lets himself be manipulated into place, and eventually the man pushes Eddie’s hips down as he reaches for his own cock and guides it to Eddie’s hole. Eddie’s stomach is fluttering nervously, and he tries not to think about the fact that there are still a number of other men watching them.

He moans as the man penetrates, sinking deep right away, giving Eddie no time to adjust to his length. At least he’s already taken larger tonight, and it doesn’t really hurt. He hates having another person in his ass, though. It’s so personal, so intimate,so wrong for the fact that he’s being forced into it. Not even forced anymore; coerced. Somehow it’s worse. It sucks being physically overpowered and raped, but letting it happen without trying to get away is a mindfuck on top of the assfucking. It makes him feel even more filthy, even more helpless.

The man says something else in whatever language it is they’ve been speaking here, and Eddie’s brow furrows a little bit, trying to figure out what he’s telling him. The man’s making no move, and he repeats the words.

Someone standing nearby says something, and Eddie catches the word ‘English.’

“Ah, you’re foreign,” the man below him says. “No wonder.” He smiles a little. “Fuck my cock.”

Eddie swallows, feeling nausea creep up his stomach, and he starts to move his hips up and down, telling himself it’s no different than fucking the dildos he had inside him earlier.

“Good boy,” the man below him moans, and he grips the leash attached to Eddie’s collar and pulls his face down toward him and licks at the ball in Eddie’s mouth again. Eddie closes his eyes and tries to push it all to the side. It’s just a thing that’s happening. He’ll get through this. …He hopes.

He fucks the man below him, riding his cock as he was told, and trying to put himself elsewhere. Eventually the man’s hips start moving, and after a while, Eddie slows and stops his own movements. The man’s hips slap against Eddie’s thighs, his cock sliding in and out seemingly endlessly. Eventually the man works the ball gag out of Eddie’s mouth, lets it settle around his neck, and pulls him close again and kisses him passionately. Eddie freezes, not sure if he should just take it, or kiss the man back.

He opts to just take it quietly. He kind of wants to throw up at the thought of making this any more intimate than it already is.

“You have perfect lips,” the man says breathily before he goes back to taking them savagely. His hips pump endlessly between Eddie’s legs, his cock pressing deep into Eddie’s hole.

Eddie jumps a little as he feels a hand touch his ass, and someone moves onto the ottoman behind him, forcing him to spread his legs a little wider as he kneels between them.

Eddie wants to look over his shoulder, afraid of what is happening behind him, but he can’t, or at least shouldn’t, pull away from the man still kissing him. The man shoves his tongue in Eddie’s mouth, and Eddie squeezes his eyes shut. The person behind him moves in close.

He jolts again as he feels a cockhead press at his hole alongside the cock already inside him. The lips of the man kissing him pull into a little smile, and his thrusts slow down as the other man presses again. Eddie can’t help the whimper that escapes him.

The second cock tries again, pressing harder at the rim of Eddie’s already stretched hole, and Eddie tries to resist the urge to clench. He’s stretched, but not enough for double penetration, and he is quite sure he’s not ready for this.

Eddie cries out against the lips pressed to his as the second cock finally manages to breach him, and slides in slowly along the one already deep in his ass. He squeezes his eyes shut and quiets his cry into a whine. His body shakes, and he’s sure they can both feel it, but he can’t stop it. It hurts so bad.

Hands grip his hips as the man pulls himself tight against Eddie, and both men are still for a moment, as if actually letting Eddie adjust to having two cocks inside him. Eddie groans painfully. He can feel the new addition throbbing hard.

The time to adjust doesn’t last long, though, and Eddie moans in pain as the second one starts thrusting, and then the one below him follows suit, and the both of them are filling him in deep strokes.

Tears finally run down Eddie’s cheeks, and a spike of panic rises in his chest. He’s supposed to be acting like he enjoys this, and he’s definitely not. If Sir finds out, what is he going to do to discipline Eddie? Another few hours trying to hold himself up off a huge dildo? Something worse? He shudders weakly and tries to force the tears to stop.

Both men start going harder, and he whimpers again. His lips are still being licked and sucked and kissed, the other man’s tongue dipping into Eddie’s mouth now and then, brushing against his own.

For a while they thrust together, then they start moving out of sync, and Eddie moans helplessly.

Finally the man releases Eddie’s lips, and Eddie immediately bites his own lower lip to try to quiet himself as he’s fucked hard by two men at once. It hurts so bad, and another set of tears run down his face.

When the one beneath him lets go of the chain attached to his collar, Eddie arches his back a little to get his face away from the other man’s. He moans in pain and keeps his eyes closed, not wanting to see how many people are watching this happen to him.

The man behind him grabs a fistful of Eddie’s hair and pulls, tilting Eddie’s head back and forcing him to arch his back more. Eddie cries out, and the man starts fucking even harder, ramming into Eddie’s ass at a punishing pace. The two cocks are still thrusting into him out of sync, and the stimulation of it all is too much. Eddie starts to cry, and tries to stop himself, but he can’t.

The man behind him starts making desperate moans as the hand still at his hip tightens its grip. Eddie cries out again as his thrusts slow but grow harder. He slams into Eddie mercilessly with hard grunts until he slows to a stop and leans forward, resting his arm on Eddie’s back, but still pulling his head back painfully far. He pants behind him, then reaches forward with his other hand and slaps at Eddie’s face a few times.

Meanwhile the man below him starts picking up his pace, and Eddie can feel his panting breath against his chest until he cries out, his head falling back as he presses in hard and adds to the cum the first man had pumped into Eddie. Eddie shudders, but can barely move until his head is released and the man behind him moves back and finally pulls out. The one below him pulls out a few moments later, and Eddie nearly collapses on top of him in exhaustion and relief to have the two cocks finally out of him.

The man below him pulls Eddie close again and kisses him once more, then fits the ball gag back in his mouth and adjusts the strap around the back of his head. He starts to sit up, and Eddie moves painfully off of him and gets off the ottoman. The two other men move on, and leave Eddie alone with an aching ass and the row of dildos again. Eddie looks at it with a shudder and tries to collect himself. He has to do this. He has no choice.


	12. Chapter 12

Eddie wants to just curl up on the floor and cry, but knows he can’t. He’s seen the host of this party around now and then, and knows he can’t get away without continuing to force himself down on progressively larger dildos.

He glances around, making sure there’s not a line waiting to fuck him, and moves shakily back onto the bench. He looks at the last three dildos on the end. The last one he fucked was where ‘normal’ ended for these things, and the ones remaining are all different in some way, obviously made for the kinkier buyers of sex toys. The next one has ridges all down its length. The one after that is covered in large bumps. he’s sure it’s intended for extra stimulation, but it looks pretty horrible to him. The last one, the truly monstrous one, is definitely not intended to be a human cock, though whether it’s modeled after some animal or just someone’s creative design, he doesn’t know.

He hadn’t quite finished with the last one he had inside him, but after taking two cocks at once, he decides he’s already stretched more than that one would have done. He considers skipping the one with ridges too, but the one after it looks far too big and unpleasant, and he’d rather put that off as long as he can.

He looks at the bottle of lube. He’s still got a good half of it left, and he spreads some across the dildo, shuddering at the feel of it. He positions himself over it, and slowly lowers himself down.

The ridges are definitely unpleasant as each slides into him, stretching his hole wider each time. As if its girth itself weren’t enough, getting past each one is an extra shot of pain. He squeezes his eyes shut and works it into himself until he’s most of the way onto it, then takes a breath and starts thrusting up and down on it. He hates this one.

Having been stretched quite a bit by being double-penetrated, it’s not long before he’s adjusted to this one, and he pulls off of it quickly, not wanting to feel the ridges sliding in and out of him any longer. The next might be worse, though, and he stops, looking at it and trying to work himself up to it.

Someone steps up beside him and puts their arm across his back, their hand settling around his hip. Eddie looks over at them, and his heart sinks at the knowledge that he’s going to be fucked again.

He stumbles a bit as the man guides him off the bench, and his legs shake as he’s led back to the ottoman. The man backs Eddie up against him, pulling him close, and his cock slides wetly between Eddie’s legs, prodding at his balls. Eddie shudders.

Gripping his hip, the man pushes forward on Eddie’s back and guides him until he’s leaning forward, his hands braced on the ottoman in front of him. He nudges Eddie’s feet, wordlessly ordering Eddie to spread his legs wider, and Eddie hates himself as he does.

 _If somebody wants to fuck you, you will let them_ , his owner’s words echo in his head. Eddie swallows back a lump in his throat.

He looks around, sees men still watching him, then lowers his eyes and keeps his head down.

The man behind him caresses his ass softly, then steps back a bit as his finger slides down Eddie’s crack and presses into his hole. Eddie shivers a little bit, but at this point it doesn’t hurt at all. It’s just unpleasant and invasive.

He jolts forward a little as the man presses into his prostate. The man laughs quietly, then grips his hip again and pulls him back, the finger sinking deeper into him again. He circles his finger around it slowly, strokes it, presses into it, and a moan escapes Eddie as the pleasure flares through his body. His face is burning, and he keeps his head down. This is wrong, and he doesn’t want it to feel good.

He whimpers as the man continues working at his prostate, then reaches around under him and wraps his hand around Eddie’s cock. He strokes slowly, pressing his finger into Eddie’s ass in a slow rhythm, and Eddie’s face is burning.

He opens his eyes in surprise as he feels himself start to grow hard in the man’s hand. This is nothing but degrading and horrible, so why is he getting hard? He ducks his head lower as the man pulls his finger out of Eddie’s ass and quickly replaces it with his cock. His other hand remains around Eddie’s cock, stroking slowly.

He guesses the lack of pain, for pretty much the first time since Drake let those men at him, combined with the stimulation is enough for his body to respond on its own, but Eddie fights it. This is not sexy, this is not enjoyable. He doesn’t want to be feeling this.

The cock slides in and out of him smoothly. The hand strokes him in time with the thrusts. Eddie moans again, and hates that he does.

He tries to think of other things as he’s fucked slowly, against his will and while being watched by men around the room, a number of them probably still stroking themselves.

The man leans over Eddie and licks up his spine between his shoulder blades as he presses in deep. But it still doesn’t hurt, and Eddie’s cock throbs. The man’s hips start going faster, and Eddie clenches his teeth against the ball gag as the hand squeezes him expertly. He won’t cum. He won’t give them the satisfaction.

With breathy moans, the man grips Eddie’s hip tighter, his thrusts becoming more purposeful. Eddie feels the other man’s body shake as he stutters to a stop, cumming in Eddie’s ass for a long moment before all his muscles go lax. He squeezes Eddie’s asscheek as he pulls slowly out, then says something, slaps Eddie’s ass, and leaves.

Eddie has only just started straightening up when another pair of hands grab his hips and a cock slides between his cheeks. Eddie obediently bends back down and braces his hands on the ottoman, lowering his head and hiding his face in shame.

This man is bigger, but Eddie still takes him easily. Eddie holds back moans as the man starts raping him in forceful thrusts, his hands sliding up and down Eddie’s sides and hips and thighs.

After a minute, the man pulls out of him, and tugs at Eddie’s hip as he moves around to sit on the ottoman. He guides Eddie to back up to him. “Sit,” he says, and Eddie looks hesitantly over his shoulder. Shaking slightly, Eddie sits back onto the man’s lap, spreading his legs around the other’s knees. He hates that he’s doing this, but what choice does he have? If he doesn’t do a good job here, his owner will hear of it, and Eddie doesn’t want to find out what will happen then.

“On my cock,” the man orders, and Eddie takes a shaky breath. He adjusts himself, reaching back to grip the man’s thick cock, and he guides it to his hole as he lifts himself up. Then, slowly, reluctantly, he lowers himself down and slides the man into him. The man moans, and his arms wrap around Eddie’s body, crossing over his chest and gripping his shoulders. He starts thrusting hard again, his cock already deep in Eddie’s ass, but each thrust pushes it in somehow deeper, and Eddie grunts, feeling pain from the force of the thrusts, if not the stretch of the insertion.

Eddie keeps his head down, but it only results in him watching his own stiff cock bounce with every hard thrust into him, and it sickens him.

Eddie feels invaded and used and helpless. He’s just a toy, just like his owner said. Just something to be fucked, serving no other purpose. Eddie holds back tears again, and tilts his head back instead, closing his eyes.

“You like it?” The man grunts between thrusts.

Eddie moans helplessly, and forces himself to nod. He’s supposed to be acting like he wants this, and at least having a hard cock helps to that end. He hates this, but at least it doesn’t look like he does.

“Mm, good.” His hands tighten down on Eddie’s shoulders, and his thrusts grow sharper, forcing a groan out of Eddie.

Eddie feels the tears make another push to escape, and he moves his hand to his cock and starts stroking himself in a desperate attempt to distract himself. His own touch doesn’t feel particularly good, and he can’t really get into it with a cock forced deep into his ass, fucking him mercilessly. But it’s enough of a distraction to keep him from crying again, and Eddie lets out a relieved moan when the man finally cums with a hard grunt, and his motions stop.

Eddie’s not really surprised to feel cum dribble out of him as the man pushes him off his lap. He has four loads of cum in him by this point, and a well-stretched hole. A bit of cum runs down his thigh as he gets to his feet, and the man who just fucked him caresses his side gently and gives Eddie a satisfied smile before he gets up and moves on.

Eddie glances around himself, again making sure there aren’t more waiting to fuck him, but now it seems to be just him and the row of dildos again. And his hard cock. Eddie glances down, palms it a little self-consciously, and moves dutifully back to the bench. He’s only got two left, but he has no idea how much longer this party is going to last.

He looks at the second-to-last dildo, the one covered in bumps. It still looks far too big, and he really doesn’t want to put that inside himself, but his only other options are to go back to ones that have already stretched him as much as they’re going to, or go straight to the monster dildo, which he’s very sure he’s not ready for.

He takes a breath to steady himself, swings his leg over the bench and positions himself over the next dildo. He tries to hide his grimace as more cum leaks down his leg, but he figures he’s lubed enough by it, and takes the dildo in his hand and guides it to his hole as he slowly lowers himself over it.

He takes a breath when he has it against himself, and tries to make it quick, lowering himself forcefully if only to keep himself from backing out of doing it. He moans in pain as he takes half of its length in in one thrust. The bumps give it a very irregular feel as it slides into him, and its girth is more than he was ready to take so quickly. He stops for a moment, just trying to keep himself breathing. He hasn’t even taken all of it, and it feels too deep.

Eddie stays where he is for a minute, his hands braced against the bench in front of him to keep himself from sliding the rest of the way down onto the dildo, though the position puts the monster dildo right in his face, and he doesn’t want to have to look at it.

He forces himself to move sooner than he’s ready, working himself up and down on the dildo, taking as much as he can before it feels like he might damage something inside, then lifting himself most of the way off before he lowers himself again.

He feels like a whore, doing this to put on a show for other men’s enjoyment, and he closes his eyes, tilts his head back, and starts stroking himself again to at least try to look like he’s not about to cry. He doesn’t want to see the men around him fucking each other anyway, doesn’t want to see the ones watching him lustfully, doesn’t want to see if any are taking an interest in him.

This dildo is painful enough that despite his stroking, he loses his erection after a couple minutes, and he holds back the tiny whimper that tries to break through. Now he doesn’t even look like he’s enjoying this, and he wonders what kind of trouble that’s going to get him in.

He readjusts, bracing his hands behind him, getting his legs more in front of him, and bucks his hips to keep thrusting, keeping his head back and his eyes closed as if it’ll hold the tears inside. The last dildo he fucked bumps into his back as he moves, and he tries to ignore it.

It feels like forever before this one stops hurting so much. The bumps are perpetually uncomfortable to slide into himself, but he is getting more stretched overall, and the less painful it gets, the less of an excuse he feels he has to avoid going to the last dildo.

When this one doesn’t even force him to moan in discomfort anymore, he stills his thrusts and opens his eyes. He looks around in darting glances, noting that things around him seem to be slowing down a little. There are fewer in the room, and more of the men still here are lounging, kissing, and maybe stroking, than actually fucking each other, and Eddie realizes he’s running short on time, and he can’t put the last one off too much longer.

His sweeping glances catch sight of the host of the party standing off near the edge of the room, watching Eddie expectantly, and Eddie lowers his gaze and swallows nervously. With shaking legs, he lifts himself off the current dildo, and looks nervously at the next. It’s fucking huge. Even as stretched as he is, how is he expected to fit that in himself without tearing? He glances up briefly, but can’t hold the gaze of the man who told him he had to be on that one by the end of the night.

Eddie reaches for the bottle of lube he had left on the floor, and puts a generous amount in his hand. He’s going to need all the help he can get with this one. He rubs it up and down the dildo’s length, then moves forward slowly, wraps his hand around the monster dildo, and positions himself above it. He takes it slowly, keeping his eyes down as he presses himself harder and harder against it. He doesn’t want to see the gazes of the men who are enjoying watching him do this to himself.

He tries to stifle his cry as the blunt-tipped head finally squeezes into him, but doesn’t quite manage it. He squeezes his eyes shut, sure he’s attracting an even bigger audience.

His breathing is tight, and he tries to keep his breaths steady as he slowly slides farther down onto the dildo. He takes about six inches before he’s sure that’s as much as he can fit, and he starts moving up and down on it, trying to keep breathing with the thrusts. He keeps his eyes squeezed shut. It hurts so bad. He just wants this fucking night to be over with.

He jolts and looks up as a hand touches his shoulder. It’s the host standing in front of him, a soft smile on his face. He pushes down on Eddie’s shoulder gently. “More,” he says in a low voice. His other hand goes to his hard cock and starts stroking it as Eddie stifles a whimper as he lowers himself farther onto the dildo. He can’t take much more. The thing gets thicker toward the base, and Eddie’s sure it’s going to cause damage.

“I want you low enough to suck me,” the man says next, and Eddie looks down at the cock in front of him. The host gives his shoulder another nudge downward, and Eddie moans helplessly as he lowers himself a little more. His legs are shaking, and he’s worried they’re going to give out. He lowers himself another few inches, and a tear slips down his face.

The man moves in closer, pulls the ball gag out of Eddie’s mouth, and grips both sides of his head. Eddie’s lips quiver as he bends down toward his cock, hoping to reach it without having to take more of the dildo into him, but the man pushes down again and Eddie slides a few more inches down. He’s struggling to breathe. The dildo feels huge inside him, stretching his gut, moving his organs.

Finally he gets low enough to reach the man’s cock, and he slides his lips around it, hoping to please and distract the man. He grips his hips to steady himself, and starts bobbing his head, licking and sucking. He just needs to please him and this will be over soon.

The man moans quietly, and his fingers comb through Eddie’s hair before gripping a light fistful and using it to slow Eddie’s panicked, desperate motions.

Eddie, admittedly, doesn’t really know what he’s doing. He’s never willingly given a blowjob, and he just tries to keep his tongue moving as he bobs his head forward and back, more slowly now, but no less desperate to please.

It feels like it takes forever. The man strokes Eddie’s hair as he works his cock, and he moans now and then, but Eddie just wants to get him off and be done with it. He wishes he were better at this.

His shaking legs start to give out, and he lets out a whimper as he sinks farther into the dildo. He’s stretched to his limit, and he squeezes his eyes shut, momentarily stalled on the man’s cock, until he pushes at Eddie’s head, and Eddie resumes his motions.

The man doesn’t cum, but eventually pulls out of Eddie’s mouth, and he doesn’t look very pleased when Eddie looks hesitantly up at his face. He leans down to whisper in Eddie’s ear.

“Fuck that hard, until my guests leave. Don’t you dare stop.”

Eddie gives a weak nod, and watches the host turn and leave him. He bites his lip and leans back carefully to brace his hands against the bench. He lets out a little cry as he slips down a bit farther onto the dildo, but as soon as his palms are planted on the bench, he lifts his hips and nearly sighs in relief as the pressure inside him fades, and the stretch of his hole relaxes a little bit. But he can’t stay like this, and as much as he doesn’t want to, he lowers himself down on the dildo again, squeezing his eyes shut.

He fucks it slowly, his hips moving up and down over and over. He doesn’t pay attention to what’s going on in the room around him, just focuses on his task, moaning in pain now and then, and trying to keep himself moving as his muscles tire.

He changes his position at some point, just to keep himself from collapsing down onto the dildo, and takes a second to glance around the room. There are fewer men, but some still remain. Two are still fucking. He closes his eyes again as he braces his hands on the edge of the bench in front of him and keeps fucking the huge dildo.

He doesn’t know how long it’s been, but he’s weak and on the verge of collapse when a hand touches his back and he opens his eyes in surprise.

“Good enough,” the host says. “You can stop.”

With shaking legs, Eddie instantly lifts himself off the monster dildo, and he drops to his knees beside the bench, his hands in white-knuckled fists. His ass aches, and he dreads what it’s all going to feel like in the morning.

Eddie obeys silently as he’s brought back upstairs, where he’s left to wait a while before the man who had dropped him off here comes to pick him up. Eddie climbs numbly into the trunk again, and doesn’t bother to give Venom the chance to try to open the trunk this time. It’s all pointless. He’s just a whore now. Even escaping won’t change what he’s become. He hates this, and he hates himself, but he knows this is just going to be his life until Venom gets stronger.

It’s not until Eddie’s back at the dungeon and locked in his room that Venom emerges. Eddie’s lying silently on the bed, staring up at the ceiling, but shifts his eyes down as he feels Venom’s gaze on him.

 **“Don’t give in, Eddie,”** Venom pleads.

Eddie feels unexpected anger bubble up in him. What the fuck does Venom know? “Easy for you to say,” he snaps back irritably. “You’re not the one being raped up the ass constantly.”

Venom looks guilty.

“Look, you just focus on getting strong enough to get us out, I’ll focus on staying in one piece long enough for that to happen, alright?” He turns on his side, trying not to look at Venom. For a while Venom doesn’t say anything, and then he slowly spreads over Eddie’s skin, covering as much of him as he can in a warm, black layer. Eddie still feels angry, but the sensation across his skin is comforting.

 **I feel it too, Eddie,** he says gently in his head. **I know it hurts. I know it’s degrading. And I know how hard it is to bear.**

Eddie takes in a shuddery breath, feeling his misdirected anger fade a little.

**I would not blame you one bit for breaking under this. But as long as I’m here, I’m going to do whatever I can to keep you together.**

Eddie moves his hand, laying it on his side where Venom is covering his skin. He curls his fingers against the blackness, feeling its soft warmth, and Venom oozes up to embrace his hand. Eddie slowly lets the tenseness in his body relax.


	13. Chapter 13

Eddie would guess it’s around midday when Sir comes in. He hadn’t seen him last night; the man who drove Eddie back was the one who had put him back in his room. Sir steps inside, leans against the wall, and crosses his arms, and Eddie cringes a little. He doesn’t expect this is going to be good.

“I guess you need more training,” Sir says with a sigh, and Eddie’s eyes lower to the floor. “You did not get a great review about last night, and I don’t like having to apologize to my friends for giving them a subpar toy.”

Eddie keeps his eyes down, and shrinks back a little as Sir steps up toward him.

“I’m impressed someone was able to get you hard, but it didn’t look good when you lost it. You didn’t perform very well, you _cried_ , and apparently you’re not very good at blowjobs.”

Eddie doesn’t say anything in his defense as Sir buckles a collar around his neck and attaches a chain. What _can_ he say?

“Get up. We’re going to make some… modifications.”

Eddie shudders, but obeys, following Sir out of the room with his eyes still downcast. His ass aches worse than it ever has, and he limps along, barely able to walk. He dreads what Sir is going to do to him, and he feels on the brink of tears already.

He’s brought to the same dungeon room as before, and led to a metal table large enough to lie on. There is a man already waiting, though not dressed like someone Eddie would expect is about to fuck him. Eddie looks to Sir nervously.

“Lie down,” he orders, and Eddie obeys, grimacing as he settles on his aching ass on the edge of the table, before he turns and lies down on it, shivering at the coldness of the metal. “Stay still,” Sir orders next, and Eddie nods weakly.

Sir turns to the other man in the room and says something Eddie doesn’t understand. The man comes forward, a small metal tray in hand, and he pulls up a stool next to the table. Eddie looks over at him a little fearfully.

The man beside him puts on a pair of rubber gloves, then rips open an alcohol wipe and rubs it over and around Eddie’s nipples, and Eddie tenses. He tries to look at what’s in the tray without turning his head, but he can’t make it out out of the corner of his eye. He doesn’t like where this is going.

When the alcohol has evaporated from Eddie’s skin, the man picks up a strange pair of forceps, each end with a loop on the tip, and he grips one of Eddie’s nipples in it before he picks up a rather large needle. Eddie swallows and tries to suppress a shudder. He closes his eyes, terrified, but he can’t keep them closed, as much as he doesn’t want to watch. He can’t help it as he peels them open again and stares down at his chest in horror.

The man says a couple quick words, and Eddie watches as he quickly jabs the needle through his nipple, threading it through the loops in the forceps. Eddie lets out a short cry, squeezing his eyes shut again, but the pain is short-lived, and once the needle is through, it doesn’t hurt too badly. He takes a slow breath as the man opens the forceps carefully, getting them free of the needle still stuck through Eddie’s nipple, before he moves around to the other side of the table. It takes all of Eddie’s strength to not scramble off the table and try to get the hell away. But he knows he would be punished, and it would be far worse than this.

The man repeats the process on Eddie’s other nipple, bringing a grunt out of Eddie this time as the needle stabs through his flesh. At least he knew what to expect this time. As the man frees the forceps again, Eddie dares to lift his head and look down at the two large needles stabbed through his nipples.

The man moves deftly, picking up a small ring and sliding the open end into the hollow center of the needle closest to him before he pulls it back through Eddie’s nipple, leaving the ring threaded through his skin. He screws on a ball to close the ring, and then moves back around the table and does the same for the nipple he had pierced first. He takes a moment to examine his work, then says something to Sir. Sir steps forward, his eyes focused on Eddie’s nipples, then he gives a nod, and the other removes his gloves, gathers his things, and leaves.

Eddie feels a little sick, and can’t stop himself from staring down at his nipples, now pierced whether he wanted it or not.

Sir steps forward and fondles them, plucking at Eddie’s nipples and pulling lightly at the rings. Eddie takes in a short gasp. They’re definitely sensitive, and he shivers as his owner flicks them with a little smile on his face.

“They look good,” Sir states. “I’m sure your future clients will enjoy them. Though, it would be a shame if you did something that forced me to have to rip one of them out.” He pulls threateningly on one, and Eddie can only look up at him fearfully.

“Get up,” he orders next, his hands leaving Eddie’s chest, and Eddie quickly obeys. The rings bump gently against him as he moves, and Eddie glances down at them again. He supposes it’s just something he’s going to have to get used to. He hasn’t had a choice in what happens to his body for a while anyway. This is just one more thing in a long line. His body belongs to Sir now, and it is his to modify.

When Eddie is standing, Sir grips his chin and tilts his head up toward him, and Eddie meets his eyes hesitantly.

“I think to start we’ll have to train that habit of crying out of you.” His other hand reaches down and finds Eddie’s cock. Eddie shivers a little as it wraps around it.

Sir strokes surprisingly gently. He leans in and whispers to Eddie. “But first you’re going to get hard for me.”

Eddie feels himself go cold. He doesn’t really even know why he had gotten hard last time, and he doubts he could repeat it, unless the right sensations were forced on him again.

Sir strokes him slowly for another moment, then steps back, his hand slipping from Eddie’s cock. He crosses his arms as he watches Eddie, and when Eddie makes no move, a scowl spreads across his face.

“Well?”

Eddie swallows, realizing he’s supposed to do it himself. He doesn’t think he can. Reluctantly, he takes his cock in hand and starts stroking slowly, closing his eyes and tilting his head back a little. He tries to pretend he’s not here. He tries to pretend he’s at home, on the comfort of his couch, in a world where he’s never been raped. Back in a world where this kind of thing actually felt good, and he _wanted_ it.

He’s not sure if he’s imagining it or not, but as he strokes longer and longer to no effect, he starts to sense annoyance from Sir, and his muscles start to shake in fear. He has to succeed, or he’s going to be punished.

He brings his other hand around behind him and slowly slips a finger into his ass, intending to stimulate his prostate. It worked last time, and it might be the only way he can get it this time. But his ass is still sore from how he was used last night, and he bites his lip and has to suppress a cry as he presses in. He doesn’t think this is going to work.

Regardless, he pushes deeper, squeezing his eyes shut tight, and tries to find his prostate. When his finger finally brushes it, it sort of feels good, but the pain and shame and helplessness overshadow it. He strokes harder, desperately trying to succeed at what he was told to do, and the longer he tries without success, the closer he feels to tears. This isn’t gong to work. Sir is going to punish him…

**Eddie. What if I adjusted your blood flow to make you hard?**

Eddie almost pauses his motions. He didn’t know Venom was capable of that. But for a being that can control the movement of his whole body when he’s strong enough, it seems like it would be simple enough. He lets out a weak moan, hoping Venom will understand it for consent, and gives himself a gentle squeeze. He needs all the help he can get right now.

It’s only a moment before his cock starts hardening in his hand. He’s not aroused in the least, but his sensitivity rises, and his own touch starts feeling a little better. When he’s fully hard, he slides his finger out of his ass, and lets the fist around his cock slow and stop. He opens his eyes and looks up at Sir uncomfortably.

Sir is smiling, his eyes assessing Eddie’s body. “Good,” he says. He steps forward and strokes Eddie a few times himself, his other hand moving to toy with one of Eddie’s nipple rings again.

“Over here,” he says, suddenly letting go of both and turning away from Eddie.

Eddie feels broken and helpless as he follows Sir over toward the edge of the room. The leash on his collar hangs down his back, not even needed as Eddie obeys quietly.

What they approach near the wall makes Eddie shiver. The first contraption that catches his eye couldn’t be anything other than a fucking machine, its long arm with attached dildo ready and waiting. In front of it is what looks like little more than a large sawhorse with a padded top. Eddie looks at Sir again, wanting to curl up and hide.

Sir motions casually to the sawhorse, and Eddie swallows, stepping up to it shakily. He knows what he’s expected to do. He slides himself between it and the dildo, and slowly leans himself forward until his chest and stomach are lying against the lightly padded top. He grips the legs below him to hold himself steady, and keeps his eyes on the floor.

Sir sets to work, spreading Eddie’s legs and fastening cuffs around his ankles that attach them to the legs of the sawhorse, then doing the same with Eddie’s wrists. He takes the chain off Eddie’s collar, then slips a bit gag into his mouth and straps it tightly around the back of his head. Eddie doesn’t fight any of it. There’s nothing he could do that wouldn’t just make this worse for himself.

He holds back tears as Sir moves around behind him, and Eddie silently swears at himself for being so easily brought to this state. He’s so weak, it’s pathetic. Sir adjusts the machine, and Eddie trembles a little as the dildo presses at his hole. He squeezes his eyes shut and bites hard on the bit gag. The dildo isn’t huge, but it still hurts badly enough to bring a groan out of Eddie as Sir slides the tip into his ass.

There’s a small remote in Sir’s hand when he comes back around into Eddie’s view, and for a moment, Eddie’s afraid he’s going to start shocking his legs again, but quickly realizes it’s a different remote. Sir presses a button on it, and the machine behind Eddie starts up, its motions excruciatingly slow as it presses into his ass, deeper and deeper, pulling a pained moan out of Eddie before it pulls back to the tip, and presses slowly in again. Eddie tries to control his breathing through the pain.

“Eyes on me,” Sir orders, and Eddie’s eyes snap obediently open and look at him.

Sir smiles a little. “Two things,” he starts. He moves away from Eddie, grabs a chair, and pulls it up a little ways in front of Eddie. He sits down, crossing one leg over the other casually.

Eddie tries to suppress his groan as the machine pushes into him again. Its strokes are deep, running nearly the entire length of the dildo attached.

“First, I want to see you cum while this thing fucks you.”

Eddie’s body goes numb for a second, and he stares at Sir disbelievingly. There’s no way.

“Second, for every tear I see, I’m going to increase the speed of the machine by one step.” He presses a button on the remote to demonstrate, and the dildo in Eddie’s ass starts moving just a tiny bit quicker. Eddie moans again.

“Do you understand?”

Eddie nods, and immediately squeezes his eyes shut to try to hold in the tears of helplessness that are already pushing to escape. This is not the time for this. He has to control himself now.

“Eyes open, look at me.”

Eddie holds back a whimper and opens his eyes, and a tear immediately slips down his cheek. Sir smirks a little and presses the button again, and the machine’s movements quicken another step. Another tear quickly follows from his other eye, and the machine speeds up again. It’s still fucking him slowly, but every increase in speed has made the pain of it worse.

 **I can manage your tear production,** Venom offers in his head.

Eddie quickly moans his assent, and it’s not something he can exactly feel this time, but the tears rising in his eyes stop, and Eddie blinks a couple times to try to clear them.

Now he just has to cum as Sir ordered…

That lost, helpless emotion pushes inside his chest again, but at least it’s not accompanied by more tears this time. He wants to close his eyes and try to imagine something other than the situation he’s in right now, but he’s afraid to, and he keeps his eyes on Sir as the machine fucks in and out of his ass at a steady pace. Eddie wiggles helplessly. He doesn’t know how any of this will even be possible.

After a few minutes of Eddie groaning and flexing his body weakly to see if he can get the dildo to hit his prostate, Sir uncrosses his legs and leans forward. Eddie’s eyes snap back to him. He’s not smiling.

“Perhaps you need a little more stimulation to cum,” he says, pressing the button on the remote a couple times, speeding up the machine behind Eddie. Eddie groans again.

“Please, Sir,” Eddie tries weakly, his words a little garbled around the gag. “I can’t.”

Sir presses the button another few times, and a sob bursts out of Eddie as the machine quickens. It hurts so bad, there’s no way he’s going to be able to orgasm with this treatment.

Sir scowls, watching Eddie as he cries quietly, though no tears come. He presses the button another couple times anyway, and Eddie feels himself breaking inside. It’s moving decently quickly now, and his breathing is picking up its pace to match, making Eddie start to feel dizzy. Eddie looks around desperately, but there’s no way to get out of this.

He just wants to die.

 **Eddie,** Venom says soothingly in his head. **We’ll get through this. Let me help.**

Eddie lets out a questioning moan.

**Can you act like you’re cumming? Pretend it feels good? I should be able to do the rest.**

Eddie tries to fake a pleasured moan, but breaks down into sobs again, and as Sir speeds the machine up another few steps, Eddie shakes his head desperately, on the verge of breaking down completely. He pulls desperately at the restraints around his wrists.

 **Stay calm, Eddie,** Venom encourages, though his voice doesn’t sound as collected as it had earlier. **I can make some other modifications to your body and hormones to help you cum, but I won’t do it without your permission.**

Eddie lets out a desperate moan. “Please,” he whimpers quietly behind the gag.

 **Okay,** Venom says. **If I go too far, stop me. I don’t want to force this on you…**

Eddie gives the faintest nod of his head, more something that Venom can feel him do than something Sir will actually see. Venom goes quiet in his head, but it’s only a few moments before Eddie’s body starts feeling different. He starts feeling warm and a little flushed, and he shifts with a quiet moan. His cock twitches, growing harder.

Venom shifts under his skin, creating the sensation of a large hand sliding gently up and down Eddie’s back. Eddie lets out another moan as a part of Venom touches his prostate experimentally, and a small thrill of pleasure spreads through him. His nipples harden around his new piercings.

Underneath it all, Eddie’s still painfully aware of the dildo thrusting in and out of his ass. He’s still aware of the humiliation, of the fact that Sir is sitting in front of him, watching this happen. He shivers weakly. Flares of pain still spike through his ass with every press of the dildo into him, and it’s enough to drown out Venom’s gentle strokes across his prostate.

Venom’s motions pause for a moment, and then the pain fades a bit, and Eddie’s acute focus on his shame and helplessness starts to fade with it. He lets out another quiet moan as Venom goes back to stroking his prostate gently.

 **You like that?** Venom wraps more of himself around Eddie’s prostate, and Eddie moans breathily, the pleasure finally bringing his attention away from his misery. The sensation of the phantom hand on Eddie’s back strokes across his shoulder blades and curls gently around his ribs.

 **Hearing you moan in pleasure turns me on,** Venom purrs, and a pleasant shiver runs through Eddie’s body. Venom shifts across Eddie’s cock, still just beneath the skin, but it feels like he’s touching him from the outside, and Eddie’s hips twitch faintly. Eddie’s eyes slip closed, and he tries to lose himself in the sensations. He doesn’t remember the last time being touched by another felt this good.

 **I wish I could wrap myself around you,** Venom continues in his head, the phantom sensations across Eddie’s body now toying with his sensitive nipples, stroking across his skin like gentle wisps of air, all while Venom continues stroking inside of Eddie, keeping the pleasure coming. **Wish I could taste you.**

Eddie’s breathing is picking up, and his hips start moving gently. Venom is keeping his motions in time with the machine still fucking Eddie, but Eddie can barely feel that anymore. Everything else Venom is doing is so good, and his body starts rocking with it. His skin feels warm and tingly, his stomach flutters with the pleasure.

**Let me hear you moan, Eddie.**

Eddie does just that, letting out a long moan as Venom gently pleasures him. Relief uncoils a tension in Eddie that he wasn’t even conscious of. For once, he’s not thinking about the nightmare his life has become. For once, he’s feeling good, and everything else fades away.

 **Mm, you’re perfect,** Venom moans with him, and the sensation of another stroke down the length of Eddie’s cock makes him tremble in pleasure. **Cum for me, Eddie.**

Eddie lets out another moan. Pleasure rolls through his body as Venom continues touching him, raining steady attention onto his prostate while hidden tendrils tickle their way beneath Eddie’s skin. Venom strokes his cock, teases his nipples, rubs languidly up and down the inside of his thighs, and a tightness starts building in the pit of Eddie’s stomach, all the pleasure collecting, building up, pushing him closer to the edge.

 **Give me every last drop,** Venom says, and the lust in his voice makes Eddie tremble, his teeth biting down on the gag in his mouth as the feeling in the pit of his stomach grows. Venom gives Eddie’s prostate a soft squeeze as he strokes the length of his cock again, and Eddie lets out a little cry as it pushes him over the edge. His hips rock as he cums, his hands grip the legs of the platform with white knuckles, and he moans out his pleasure loudly.

In his head, Venom moans with him, and he works his prostate as Eddie releases shot after shot of cum across the floor below him. When Eddie is spent, his body collapses against the sawhorse, his lungs heaving as the last shudders of pleasure roll through his body. Venom gives his cock one last stroke, and then the sensations of him touching Eddie’s body slowly fade away.

Eddie jumps as a hand touches his face, and he opens his eyes and looks up to see Sir standing right in front of him, his hand cupped to Eddie’s cheek. He looks pleased, but a shudder works through Eddie’s body, not nearly as pleasant as the ones Venom had been eliciting. He had gotten so lost in the sensations, he had managed to forget that Sir was there, watching it all happen. And now he’s very aware of the dildo fucking in and out of his ass as well. He moans weakly.

Sir presses a button on the remote, and the machine comes to an immediate standstill. Eddie shifts uncomfortably. The dildo is pressed deep into his ass.

“Maybe you’re not so worthless after all,” Sir chuckles, and Eddie’s eyes follow him as he moves around his side, heading toward the machine.

Eddie lets out a sigh of relief as the dildo is finally pulled all the way out of his ass, and he waits quietly as Sir frees his ankles from the cuffs restraining them, then moves around in front of him and liberates his wrists as well.

“You did well, Eddie. I’m surprised,” he says, motioning for Eddie to get up. Eddie slowly does. His ass still aches, probably worse than it had before he got put on the machine, and he suppresses a groan.

“I didn’t expect you to actually cum. You’ve earned yourself a little break.” Sir clips the chain back onto Eddie’s collar, and it seems he can’t help himself as he reaches up to toy with one of Eddie’s piercings again, before he turns and leads Eddie out of the room. Eddie follows painfully, wiping at his chin where spit had run down while he was restrained.

Sir takes him back to his room, removes the gag and the collar, and his eyes sweep over the length of Eddie’s body. He steps forward and his hand wraps around Eddie’s cock again, now soft. Eddie wants to pull away, but dares not. Sir fondles it gently, his eyes staring straight into Eddie’s and Eddie holds his gaze nervously.

“I’m looking forward to seeing what else makes you cum.” He strokes Eddie’s cock, and Eddie suppresses a shiver. “But I’ll give you some time to rest and recover. I’m sure that ass is still pretty sore from last night.” He moves closer, and his other hand reaches around behind Eddie and squeezes a lobe of his ass. He smiles a bit, and his face is mere inches away from Eddie’s, and Eddie worries that he’s going to kiss him next. But suddenly both hands let go. He puts one in the center of Eddie’s chest and nudges him backwards before he moves out of the room and closes the door. Eddie hears it lock, and he lets out a slow breath, only now realizing that his whole body is trembling.


	14. Chapter 14

“Ven,” Eddie says quietly. “You there?” He hasn’t heard a word from Venom since he orgasmed, and he’s getting worried.

 **Yes,** Venom responds in his head. **Sorry. I am just tired. That took a lot out of me.**

Eddie’s chest clenches at the thought that all that had happened at the expense of Venom’s strength. They can’t afford to slow down Venom’s growth. They need to get out of here. “We shouldn’t have done that,” Eddie murmurs.

**You were about to break. If we had not, the result would have been far worse.**

Eddie’s silent for a moment.

“Well… Anyway. Thanks,” he finally says. “That was… really good.”

He feels Venom sort of ruffle in his chest, and when he speaks, his voice sounds pleased. **I am glad it was. Though I wish it could have been under better circumstances.**

“Me too.” Eddie’s voice is still quiet, as if raising it will attract unwanted attention to him.

 **Rest,** Venom says soothingly. **We both need it.**

Eddie nods and lies down on the bed. He adjusts a bit, trying to reduce the pain throbbing through his hole. He tries rolling on his stomach, but shifts with a groan as the rings in his nipples press and pull uncomfortably. He settles on his side, then finally falls still. He’s exhausted, but he doesn’t think he can sleep. He keeps thinking about what Sir said, about his interest in finding out what else makes Eddie cum. Now he knows it’s possible to cum when he’s been told to, with Venom’s help, but he can’t keep making Venom wear himself out like that.

“Venom,” he murmurs after a long period of silence.

**Hm?**

“How much longer do you think we’ll be here? I think things are going to get worse…”

Venom is quiet for a moment. **I don’t know, Eddie. They feed us better here than Drake did, but it’s still not enough for me to grow quickly. I need something alive.**

“I don’t think that’s on the menu,” Eddie responds.

 **No,** Venom agrees. … **I will figure something out.**

Silence falls between them again, until Eddie speaks a couple minutes later. “You said when we first got here that if you were stronger you could hear my thoughts.”

**I may be strong enough now. Do you want to try?**

Eddie nods. ****

 **Your mind doesn’t project thoughts the same way I can,** Venom starts to explain. **I have to concentrate in the right area to pick up what you’re thinking. You’ll need to think what you want to say very clearly. Try to project it to me.**

Eddie gives another nod. _Can you hear this?_ He thinks with a slow deliberateness.

Venom doesn’t respond, and he tries again. _Can you hear me?_

Still no answer. He tries to make the thoughts louder in his head. _Venom._

 **Yes,** Venom finally responds. **I can hear you now.**

An actual smile breaks across Eddie’s face. He opens his mouth to speak, but closes it again and thinks it instead. _I think this will make things easier when others are around._

 **Yes,** Venom agrees. **But a signal would be helpful, so I know to concentrate and listen for you when you want to say something.**

Eddie thinks for a moment, then taps his first two fingers twice against the mattress below him.

 **That will work,** Venom says. Eddie smiles again.

He feels comforted now, the circling thoughts of what other horrors Sir has in store for him replaced by the relief of the knowledge that Venom is still growing stronger, if slowly, and that he has another connection to him. Gradually, Eddie drifts off to sleep.

*****

Eddie’s break only turns out to be a little over a day. Sir comes back the following evening, and Eddie sits up reflexively as he opens the door and steps inside. Instead of coming to put a collar or handcuffs or something similar on Eddie, though, he closes the door behind him and steps slowly up toward Eddie, his eyes assessing his body again.

“Did you enjoy your break?” The question is almost conversational.

Eddie nods obediently.

“Good. Today we’re going to work on the last part of your bad review from the other night.”

Eddie feels a small shiver run through him. His mind races, but he can’t remember anymore what all the complaints about him were.

Sir steps right up to Eddie, and reaches out, putting his hand gently on Eddie’s jaw and running his thumb across Eddie’s lips. Eddie stays completely still, and hesitantly raises his eyes to look Sir in the face. Sir is smirking a little.

He steps back again, his hand sliding away from Eddie’s face. “On your knees,” he says, pointing to the floor in front of Eddie.

Eddie swallows, understanding now. The host of that party had told Sir that Eddie wasn’t very good at blowjobs. And now, he expects, he’s going to be giving a very long one. He slides off the edge of the bed and lowers himself to his knees. He’s shaking slightly, and he tries to still his muscles.

Sir is still smiling as his hands move to work quickly at his trousers, opening them up and freeing his cock. Eddie stares numbly across at it. It’s not small.

Sir wraps his hand around himself and strokes a couple times, then steps up to Eddie, and his other hand slides around the back of Eddie’s head. “Show me what you know.”

Eddie swallows again. He doesn’t want to do this. He already feels sick at the idea of putting that cock in his mouth. But he knows he doesn’t have a choice. If he refuses, Sir will find a way to break him.

Eddie hesitates just too long, and Sir pulls his head forward, his other hand lifting his cock to press the tip against Eddie’s lips. Eddie takes a breath, wanting to gag already, and opens his mouth. Sir doesn’t push him down on him, though, and Eddie reminds himself that he’s supposed to be doing this himself like the obedient slave he is. He moves his head forward slowly, taking the flaccid cock into his mouth. Sir slides the hand around his cock back, then removes it as Eddie gets most of his cock into his mouth.

Sir is already starting to grow hard. Eddie rubs his tongue up the underside of Sir’s cock, slides off a bit, and then back on, until Sir is fully hard.

Sir’s hand leaves the back of Eddie’s head, and Eddie braces his own hands on Sir’s hips. He starts doing his best, slowly moving his head forward and back, pulling off until his lips are just around the head of his cock, then forcing himself to take him back in until he’s nearly against the back of his throat. He moves his tongue all the while, licking up and down his length, stimulating him as best he can.

Sir lets out a quiet, sort of hopeless laugh. “You really are bad at this.”

Eddie cringes a little, his motions stopping.

“When you’re not taking me all the way in, use your hand to stroke the rest of my cock.”

Eddie moves one hand from Sir’s hip and wraps it around the base of his cock, then resumes his motions, stroking his hand at the same time, sliding it back as he takes more of the cock into his mouth, spreading the slickness of his saliva across the length of the member.

“Don’t suck quite so hard.”

Eddie quickly complies.

“Pull off occasionally and lick all the way down my length,” he instructs next. “Use your lips around the side of my cock. Try different things to make me feel good.”

Eddie does, pulling off and running his mouth down the entire length of the side of his cock, then up again. He takes him back in, gives another couple bobs of his head, and does it again, running the flat of his tongue down the underside of Sir’s cock this time.

“Get my balls,” Sir orders as Eddie gets to the base, and Eddie obediently moves down until his mouth is at them. Once there, though, he’s not really sure what to do, so he just licks at them, trying to suppress the growing nausea within him.

“Use your lips. Suck gently, take as much of them into your mouth as you can,” Sir lists off. “Mouth at them and use your hand to knead them softly.”

Eddie tries his best at all of those things. He sucks, using his lips to rub sensation across Sir’s balls. He opens his mouth wide and tries to get some of them into his mouth, being careful not to let his teeth scrape against Sir’s skin. He moves his hand against them, and uses it to try to press more of Sir into his mouth. His brow is furrowed with concentration and discomfort, and he keeps his eyes closed when he doesn’t need to see what he’s doing.

“Look up at me,” Sir says, lust touching his voice.

Eddie opens his eyes and looks up at Sir’s face. Sir is flushed, his face looking more pleased than Eddie’s ever seen it, a faint smile on his lips. He moans as Eddie sucks his balls half way into his mouth and gives them a hard lick.

Sir’s hand moves back to Eddie’s head and gently grips a handful of hair as Eddie moves across his balls, now using his tongue to play between them and the base of his cock.

“Good,” Sir says, tilting his head back for a moment, his hand stroking Eddie’s head before going back to gripping his hair lightly. “Back to my cock.”

Eddie slides his tongue back up the length of Sir’s cock and takes him in again, pushing his head forward and taking as much of it as he can without making himself gag.

“Keep your eyes up here,” he orders. “Look up at me as much as you can.”

Eddie moves his eyes back up and stares into Sir’s as he tries his best to pleasure him. Sir’s gaze is intense, and Eddie shivers a little as he tries to hold it. It makes it worse, having to stare up at the person he’s sucking. It makes the shame sink in all the more.

As Eddie continues to bob his head forward and back on Sir’s cock, Sir makes small adjustments here and there, gradually teaching Eddie how to do this right. Eddie obeys without hesitation, doing everything Sir tells him to. He presses his tongue against him harder, plays at the head of his cock, stimulates his balls while he’s got his cock in his mouth. Everything Sir tells him.

Eddie goes a little weak when Sir speaks next: “If you’re going to be giving head, you’re going to have to learn to deepthroat.” He says it as if Eddie _wants_ to be doing this. In actuality, Eddie has been trying not to gag out of disgust this entire time. He just barely holds himself back from moaning. He doesn’t think he can deepthroat.

But Sir moves ahead, and Eddie knows he can’t disobey.

“Relax your throat. If the man you’re pleasuring is especially big, you might want to stick your tongue out a bit to flatten it down. The straighter your throat, the easier it’ll be on you.”

Eddie wonders how Sir knows all this. He doesn’t seem like the kind of man who would have ever given head himself. But Eddie supposes if you’re training people to be good sex slaves, you’ve got to know this stuff.

“Try it,” Sir says a little forcefully, and Eddie realizes he has stalled.

He relaxes his throat as much as he can. He takes a deep breath, and slides his head forward, his hand sliding back off of Sir’s cock as he takes him in deeper. The second his cockhead touches the back of Eddie’s throat, though, Eddie gags and pulls off. He takes a moment, relaxes himself, and tries again, to the same result.

After a third try, ending in failure as well, Sir sighs. Both hands move around the back of Eddie’s head, and Eddie tenses a little.

“Relax,” Sir orders, and when Eddie does, he shoves him down on him, his hips thrusting forward until his entire cock is lanced down Eddie’s throat. Eddie gags and chokes and struggles weakly.

“Relax,” Sir orders even more sharply, and tears are running down Eddie’s face as he tries to obey. His throat continues convulsing around Sir’s cock, but he stops fighting Sir’s hold on him, and focuses his attention on suppressing his gags.

When he succeeds and his throat is still for a brief moment, Sir releases his hold, and lets Eddie pull off. Eddie gasps and coughs, a thick string of spit drooping between his mouth and the tip of Sir’s cock.

“Again.”

 **I can suppress your gag reflex,** Venom offers quietly in his head. It’s clear Venom doesn’t like this any more than Eddie does, but like Eddie, seems to realize that right now, they don’t have any other choice.

 _No,_ Eddie responds in his head, trying to make his thoughts as clear as possible. _Don’t waste the energy._ He can do this himself. He hopes.

Eddie looks up at Sir, takes a deep breath to steady himself, and puts his mouth back on Sir’s cock. He tries again himself, but can’t seem to keep himself down on him once his gag reflex kicks on, and Sir forces him again, holding himself in Eddie’s throat until Eddie manages to get himself to relax, then he releases him again.

Four more times they do this, and each time Eddie gets quicker at relaxing his throat and suppressing his gag reflex.

The fifth time, Eddie finally manages to do it himself. He gets Sir deep into this throat, remembers to turn his eyes up and look into Sir’s face as he sinks down onto him, and even as Eddie’s gag reflex tries to kick on again, he forces himself to stay until he relaxes once more.

Sir smiles warmly. “Very good. Again.”

Eddie pulls off, takes a couple breaths, rubs his hand up and down Sir’s slicked length, then puts his mouth back on him and takes him all the way in. It gets easier every time, and this time Eddie barely gags at all. He’s still disgusted, but he thinks he’s slowly going numb to it.

He can only imagine how shameful he must look right now, on his knees, his face pressed up against his master’s groin, a cock deep in his throat and saliva coating his chin. He used to be a successful man. He used to be in control of his life. Now look where he is.

He pulls off when he needs air and takes a gasp, then goes down on Sir again, taking him deep and using his tongue to play at his base as Eddie’s throat conforms around his hard cock.

“Deep thrusts,” Sir orders. “I want to feel your lips from head to base.”

Eddie does as he’s told, pulling back to Sir’s head before forcing himself to take his entire length again, nearly half of the cock fitting down Eddie’s throat.

Eddie finds it’s easier when it’s quick, and he keeps his motions steady, deepthroating his master again and again. He keeps his eyes locked on Sir’s. Sir looks pleased, lust in his eyes and a satisfied smile on his lips, and a part of Eddie feels relieved that he’s able to please his master. Hopefully he won’t get punished today.

Eddie takes in quick gasps between thrusts, and just keeps moving his head dutifully forward and back on Sir’s cock, prepared to continue until Sir tells him he can stop.

Sir moans, and his hand tightens in Eddie’s hair, then he grunts, his eyes closing and his face scrunching up a little, and he suddenly yanks Eddie off of him and tilts his head back as his other hand wraps around his cock and starts stroking quickly. Eddie settles down onto his heels as Sir pulls his head back. Eddie’s mouth is still open, and he leaves it that way, sticking his tongue out a little as Sir moves over him, stroking himself as he grunts low in his throat.

Eddie’s eyes close reflexively as the first of Sir’s load hits his face. He keeps his mouth open, though, and it just keeps coming as Sir moans and grunts above him. A dollop lands in his eye, more drips down his nose and cheek, and a few squirts go into his mouth before the flow stops and Sir grows quiet.

His hand loosens in Eddie’s hair, then releases it slowly, and Eddie opens the eye that’s not covered in cum. Sir is still holding his cock in front of Eddie’s face, a thick drip of cum still on its head, and Eddie looks up at Sir’s face. Sir is smiling softly, looking satisfied.

“Swallow that. Clean me off,” he says, though it’s less like his usual hard orders and more the voice of a sated man.

Eddie quickly closes his mouth and forces himself to swallow the load of cum in it, trying not to think about what he’s doing. Peripherally, he knows he finds it disgusting, but if he doesn’t think about it, he won’t have to be aware of how far he’s fallen.

He leans forward next and licks the drip of cum off of Sir’s tip, then licks a bit of cum that has dripped down onto his upper lip. Sir smiles and caresses the back of his head gently.

“You learn quickly, Pet,” Sir says as his hands move to put himself away and fix his clothing. He finishes zipping up his trousers, then leans down over Eddie as his hands find Eddie’s pecs. One hand grips one, while the other rubs at his nipple and plucks at the ring pierced through it. A smile grows on Sir’s face as he gazes down at Eddie. “I’m very proud. I’ll make a good little whore of you yet.” Both hands pluck at his nipple rings, then pull gently, forcing Eddie to get back up to his knees before Sir lets go and backs off. His eyes seem to always be assessing Eddie’s body, and he gives one last little smile before he turns and starts to leave. “I’ll be back tomorrow to see how much of that you remember,” he says as he closes the door and locks it behind him.

Eddie waits a minute as his footsteps retreat outside, then he settles back onto his heels again and swallows uncomfortably.

**Eddie…**

The sadness underneath Venom’s voice is the first thing that makes Eddie really stop and think about what he had just done. His body shudders, and he lowers his head. “Don’t say anything,” he mutters shamefully. What else was he going to do? He didn’t have a choice.

Venom doesn’t say another word, and Eddie finally forces himself to get up. He goes over to the sink and starts scrubbing his face, using the meager bar of soap to try to lather away the cum coating his skin.

He can still feel Venom’s attention lingering in the back of his mind when he’s done, and he sighs as he goes back over to his bed. He feels small and helpless and lost, and he curls up on his side and pulls his knees up to his chest. He hides his face against his hands and tries to keep his breathing steady.

A tendril of Venom reaches from his ribcage and pulls the blanket up over Eddie, and Eddie’s body relaxes a little.

 **We’ll make him pay for everything he’s forced on you, Eddie,** Venom finally says quietly.

A little shiver works through Eddie’s body. He doesn’t know if he can see that happening at this point. He knows Venom will eventually get strong enough to get them out, but that feels so far away. How much longer will Sir and other men get to enjoy Eddie as a sex toy before that happens?

“I just wanna sleep,” Eddie mutters miserably, and Venom doesn’t say anything, but he gets a sense of acceptance from him, and Eddie closes his eyes, hoping his dreams will be at least a little less awful than he feels now.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry there's not much to this chapter and it has been forever. I'm really struggling with this lately, and just wanted to give you what little I had while I try to work through the rest of this part.

Eddie measures time by the meals brought to him at this point, and it’s a little while after his second meal the next day that Sir comes back in, and Eddie tries to prepare himself to please him again.

Sir doesn’t tell him to get on his knees, though, and Eddie wonders if he’s expected to take initiative this time. But Sir smirks as he looks Eddie over. He sets down what looks like some folded clothing on the little table by the bed.

“It seems you made an impression on somebody from the party,” Sir tells him. Eddie’s brow crumples a little. Sir is saying it like it’s good news, but he can’t help but feel a little worried.

“You’ve actually been requested.”

Eddie’s brow crumples further. Who? One of the men who fucked him? Or maybe one of the ones who was stroking himself while watching Eddie skewer himself on huge dildos.

Eddie lowers his gaze and waits for Sir to tell him what he expects of him.

“You’re booked for the night,” Sir tells him. “You’ll do anything he asks, and don’t fucking cry this time.”

Eddie lowers his head a little. Sir steps forward and raises Eddie’s chin with a hard grip on his jaw. “Don’t fuck this up.”

Eddie nods weakly, and he hopes that’ll be it, but Sir’s other hand starts working his trousers open, and Eddie’s heart sinks.

“Let’s just make sure you’re ready if he wants you to blow him.”

He lets go of Eddie’s chin, and Eddie moves off the bed and sinks down onto his knees without waiting for Sir to tell him to. He reaches obediently for Sir’s cock when he gets it free of his clothing, and he licks up its length, suppressing a shudder. He stuffs down his shame, the shattered remains of his pride, and his disgust. This is just his life now. He does what he has to.

He uses all the skills Sir taught him yesterday, licking, sucking, stimulating his balls, doing his best to make it all feel as good as possible. It takes Eddie a couple tries to get him into his throat, and he shivers when Sir looks disappointed at first, but he finally manages to take all of him, and watches Sir’s face fade back to the pleased expression.

Eddie obediently deepthroats Sir in long strokes until the man cums in Eddie’s mouth, moaning in pleasure and gripping Eddie’s hair. Eddie closes his mouth as Sir pulls out, and forces himself to swallow the load.

“Good,” Sir says, putting himself away. “He’ll be expecting you in a few hours. Be ready.”

Sir turns and leaves, and Eddie releases a slow breath as the door closes behind him. He looks over at the folded cloth Sir left, and stands up shakily to pick it up. He unfolds the pieces to find a casual shirt, a pair of black jeans, and some briefs. Eddie stares for a moment. How long has it been since he was allowed to wear clothes? He guesses it’s been maybe a week since he was brought here, but he can’t be completely sure. It feels like longer.

It doesn’t matter. He’s not going to look a gift horse in the mouth. He steps into the briefs quickly, then grabs the trousers and slips them on. They fit surprisingly well considering they’re not actually his. He grabs the shirt next and puts it on as well.

It’s a relief to finally have clothes to wear, though he suspects he has only been given them so that tonight’s ‘client’ can have the pleasure of stripping them off again. Regardless, Eddie feels a little more secure, a little less vulnerable and exposed. It feels a little strange, though, the way the clothing brushes against his skin.

He gets up and goes to the mirror behind the sink, wanting to see himself looking like a normal person, instead of a perpetually naked sex slave. He smiles a little at his reflection. It’s nice to feel normal for a bit. As he stares into the mirror, he could almost imagine that none of this has happened.

His smile fades when he notices the outline of his nipple rings through the thin fabric of the shirt, and he reaches up to cover one self-consciously. He hates them. The illusion is gone, and he’s just reminded that he’s still a slave, and trying to cover himself up doesn’t change that.

Venom emerges from his shoulder, forming his face on the end of the liquid-like tendrils connected to Eddie’s body. He looks a little bigger than last time Eddie saw him like this.

 **“You’re giving up,”** Venom comments sadly.

“I hadn’t noticed,” Eddie replies sarcastically as he turns away from the mirror and goes back to the bed to sit down.

 **“We’re going to get out,”** Venom states assuredly. **“I’m not waiting until I’m at full strength. There will be a way before then.”**

Eddie looks at him with a furrowed brow, his expression still a little hopeless.

 **“Don’t give up, Eddie.”** Venom nuzzles against his face, and Eddie automatically cups his hand around the side of Venom’s head, closing his eyes as he leans into the touch. **“It won’t be much longer.”**

Eddie presses closer to Venom and feels some of the tenseness in his body relax. “I don’t know what I would do if you weren’t here,” he rasps quietly.

Venom nuzzles him again.

*****

A few hours later, Sir comes for him again. He doesn’t put a collar on him this time, but leads him out of the room with a hand on his back, and Eddie knows he doesn’t need a collar. He’ll obey regardless.

He expects to be taken to one of the BDSM dungeons, but instead Sir leads him in a different direction, and to another room. He guides Eddie inside, and Eddie takes quick stock of the room. It’s actually pretty simple, and not too different from the room he’s been living in. It’s bigger, more nicely furnished and decorated, and the bed is large and in the middle of the room. The lights are low.

Eddie relaxes a bit, glad not to see anything too horrifying in here. There’s a bottle of lube sitting on a night stand next to the bed, but otherwise it looks relatively innocent.

“Lounge on the bed,” Sir orders. “Make an effort to at least look like you want to be here.”

Eddie nods obediently and moves slowly toward the bed. Sir is gone before he even climbs onto it, but he continues anyway, and lies across the bed, settling on his side and propping his head up with his arm.

It crosses his mind that he didn’t hear the door lock when Sir left, and he wonders if he could just walk out right now. He has clothing, he knows the way out… He almost sits up and tries, but freezes, afraid. What if Sir is just waiting outside? What if this is a test? Without Venom’s strength to back him up, Eddie’s not confident he could force his way out if anybody tried to stop him. And if he made the attempt and failed, he dreads what Sir would come up with to punish him.

Eddie doesn’t have long to deliberate on it. The door opens again after a few minutes, and Eddie’s eyes dart up to the man who steps in. The man smiles at Eddie, and a little shiver goes through Eddie’s body. It’s the first man who had fucked him at the party, when he had been double-penetrated. The man who had kissed him.

Eddie tries not to let his apprehension show. He tries at least to maintain a neutral expression, because he doubts his ability to make himself look like he wants this.

Eddie pushes himself up as the man approaches the bed. He doesn’t even flinch as the man reaches for him and pulls him into a deep kiss. Eddie makes a weak effort to move his tongue against the other man’s as he pushes it into Eddie’s mouth. Eddie doesn’t want any of this, but he knows he’s supposed to act like he does.

The man finally breaks the kiss. “I couldn’t stop thinking about those lips.”

Eddie forces a small smile, though inside he’s shuddering. The man kisses him again, and Eddie lowers himself back down as the man moves over him, straddling Eddie’s body. When he breaks the kiss again to take a moment to pull his shirt off over his head, Eddie can see the bulge of a growing erection in his trousers.

Eddie’s shirt comes off next, and the man hums appreciatively as he looks down at Eddie’s chest. “Are these new?” He bends down and licks at one of Eddie’s nipples, the tip of his tongue playing around his piercing. “I like them,” he says as he pulls away for a second before giving the other one the same treatment. Eddie gasps at the sensitivity of his nipple as the man’s teeth scrape lightly against it. He sucks the ring into his mouth and pulls lightly.

Hands are working at the front of his trousers next, and Eddie lies still, unable to fight it but refusing to aid the other man in stripping him. He knows he’s just going to let this man stick his cock in his ass in a few minutes, but he doesn’t want to bring about that outcome any faster.

The man stands up off the bed once he gets Eddie’s trousers off, and quickly strips his own off. Eddie watches with a slight shiver. The man is fully hard, precum already leaking from his tip. With a small smile, his dark eyes locked on Eddie’s, he slowly works Eddie’s briefs down, leaving Eddie naked once again and at his mercy.

He grasps Eddie’s legs as he gets back on the bed and pushes his knees up toward his chest, spreading his legs slightly as he slides himself between them. He moves close against Eddie, and his lips meet Eddie’s again, taking them passionately as one hand explores Eddie’s body slowly. His hard cock rests up against Eddie’s lower stomach, and Eddie can already feel it throbbing against him.

“You’re so perfect,” the man murmurs as his lips leave Eddie’s and trail down his jaw to his neck. He sucks at the skin of Eddie’s throat softly, then pulls away to speak again. “I’ve been dreaming about having you all to myself.”

It occurs to Eddie that if he’s ever going to have a chance to get the truth out about the fact that he’s being held as a slave, this is the time. This man seems to care about him. Eddie wouldn’t go as far as to say it’s a deep care, but it feels to Eddie like it goes further than simply wanting Eddie as a fucktoy. This is also not a public situation, where any word from Eddie could be heard by someone he knows has the will and power to get him punished for his actions. He doesn’t know if he can trust this man, but he decides there’s a good chance. Any reasonable person should be willing to help someone in Eddie’s position.

“I want to tell you something,” Eddie says with a touch of nervousness to his voice as the man nibbles at his collarbone. The man lifts his head and looks in Eddie’s eyes, a relaxed smile on his face.

“Then tell me,” he says in a low voice. He kisses Eddie’s lips briefly, then pulls back to look at him again.

“I’m not- I didn’t choose this life,” Eddie starts, staring pleadingly up at the man above him. “I was kidnapped and trafficked here from the United States. I was literally sold into sexual slavery. Please, I need help. I need to get out of here.”

The man lifts himself away from Eddie a little bit, taken aback, his expression one of subdued shock. Eddie’s heart is pounding in his chest.

“I’m not asking you to break me out,” Eddie says quickly when the man doesn’t respond. “Just… Could you tip the authorities off to this place? If they just know to look here, I could get out.”

A little smile spreads across the man’s face. “You trust me enough to ask that of me?” He buries his face against Eddie’s neck again, sucking softly, and Eddie goes completely still, staring up at the ceiling in confusion. That is not the kind of response he expected.

When Eddie doesn’t answer, the man lifts his face away from his throat and looks down at him again, that little smile still on his face. “I know you’re a slave.”

Eddie’s blood goes cold.

“I hear you brought it on yourself.” He moves down to play with Eddie’s nipple ring again, and Eddie feels numb. “And if this is the only way I’d get to have you…” He sucks the ring into his mouth and toys with it briefly before releasing it. “Then why would I want to set you free?”

Eddie swallows, his body starting to tremble faintly. “Please don’t tell him,” he begs weakly. He can’t even imagine what Sir would come up with to punish him for this.

The man gives Eddie a soft smile, but no answer, then returns his attention to Eddie’s chest, one hand coming up to pinch and pull at Eddie’s other nipple while his tongue continues playing with the first. He slides his tongue up Eddie’s skin back to his lips and kisses him once more, and Eddie suppresses a shudder of disgust. The man pulls back, studies Eddie’s lips with a small smile, then takes them again briefly before he pulls away and gets up off of Eddie.

“I shouldn’t go so fast,” he says with another little smile. “I have you to myself all night long.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Eddie. He’s going to tell him what you said. Let me eat him.**

Eddie lets his legs close and straighten after the man has gotten off of him, and he watches him move over to a dresser against the wall. His eyes widen a little at the prospect of Venom’s suggestion, and his mind starts racing nearly as fast as his heart is.

The glimmer of a chance he had hoped for is gone, and Eddie finds himself terrified. What kind of person is this guy if he doesn’t even care that another human being is a slave? How is he going to treat Eddie? Killing him would solve so many problems.

 _Okay,_ Eddie responds slowly in his head, _but then what?_ Venom seems the type to eat first and ask questions later, and they need to move carefully right now, with Venom still weak.

Venom gives off a small grunt in his head, and then is silent for a few seconds, apparently thinking it through now.

Eddie watches the man look through the dresser, opening one drawer then another, casually picking through them, and Eddie swallows. He’s sure it’s full of sex toys, and he doesn’t really want to think about that right now.

 _You’re still kind of small,_ Eddie points out. _Can you do it cleanly? If this guy goes missing and there’s blood everywhere, we’d better be missing too. Sir is already punishing me for one murder._

**So we run. He can’t punish us if he can’t catch us.**

_Are you strong enough to force our way out if somebody tries to stop us? Can you stop the chips in my legs from transmitting my location?_

Venom is silent for another moment, thinking. **I might be, if you give me a few hours to process what I’ve eaten.**

Eddie is already shaking with nerves as he thinks it through. He’s already taken a risk, and he’s probably going to pay for it. Is it worth another risk to try to erase the first?

 _If…_ Eddie nearly stalls at the very thought. _If they discover you, they’ll take you away from me._

 **They couldn’t,** Venom responds confidently.

_They could if they ship me back to Drake…_

**We wouldn’t let them get that far.**

But Eddie’s trembling even harder now. He imagines needles and blades and devices designed to force Venom out of him. He’d be alone, and completely helpless. He shakes his head weakly. _I can’t take the risk. I can’t lose you._

 **You won’t lose me,** Venom tries to assure him, but their conversation jolts to a stop as a hand slides up Eddie’s ribs, and Eddie jumps. He hadn’t realized he had let his eyes slip closed.

“You’re trembling, my dear.” The man sets a few items chosen from the dresser on the bed next to Eddie and starts to climb on top of him.

Eddie tries to steady his shaking body. The man moves over him again, fitting himself between Eddie’s legs.

He picks up one of the items he had put down, and Eddie glances over to see him bring a rather large butt plug toward Eddie’s mouth. He presses it lightly against his lips. “Get that nice and wet,” he says, and Eddie opens his mouth reluctantly and takes the bulbous plug as the man pushes it in. He stops when Eddie’s lips are stretched around the thickest part of it, and Eddie runs his tongue around it, sticking it out to wet what’s not in his mouth as well, as the man twists it slowly back and forth.

It’s large in his mouth, and Eddie is not looking forward to having it put in his ass, but the way he sees it, he doesn’t have another choice. Venom could kill this man, and while the prospect of him using the man’s body to grow stronger is tempting, in Eddie’s mind, it would only lead to more trouble. He doesn’t see a way out of this. Not yet. He’s terrified, and any wrong move will just lead to more punishment.

After Eddie has thoroughly wet the plug, the man pulls it out of his mouth slowly and brings it down to Eddie’s ass. He pushes one of Eddie’s legs up toward his chest, and Eddie takes a deep breath as the tip presses against his hole.

The man twists it slowly back and forth again as he pushes harder and harder, and Eddie suppresses a groan at the pain.

“Mm, you’re so tight. This will be even better than last time.” He pushes even harder, and it starts to open Eddie wide as it finally slides slowly inside. Eddie bites his lip and keeps his eyes on the ceiling as the thickest part slides through, and then it slips the rest of the way in quickly and settles inside him, his muscle tightening around the thinner middle. The man pats the base a couple times, tapping the plug a little deeper into Eddie, and Eddie shifts uncomfortably.

He lays himself out atop Eddie again and kisses him passionately, one hand stroking up and down Eddie’s arm, the other playing through his hair before gripping it lightly as he pushes his tongue against Eddie’s.

He breaks the kiss and guides Eddie next to sit up against the headboard. He picks up a couple leather cuffs from the edge of the bed and tightens them around Eddie’s wrists before he stretches his arms out and tethers them to the bedposts using a couple straps he had also brought over. Eddie tries not to look at the cock bobbing in front of him as the man moves back and straddles Eddie’s body.

“Let me see those beautiful lips around me.”

Eddie looks up at him, but knows the hurt in his eyes isn’t going to help anything. This man doesn’t care. He just wants to fuck Eddie. He looks back down at the cock in front of him, and moves his head forward to put his lips on it. The best he can hope for now is that he can make this man happy enough with his performance that he won’t tell Sir that Eddie told him he was a slave.

He forces back a shudder at the taste of the man’s precum on his tip, and pushes his head forward more, sliding his lips down the man’s length. He moves his tongue against the underside of his cock, and remembers to turn his eyes upward and look in the man’s face as he sucks him. The man looks down at him with half-lidded eyes and a satisfied smile. Eddie has to strain to get his head forward far enough to get most of him in, but the man soon moves his hips forward until he’s pressing against the back of Eddie’s throat and Eddie has to resist pulling his head back. Eddie relaxes his throat, takes a breath, and moves forward instead, taking the man into his throat. He licks at his balls, pulls most of the way off, then takes him all the way in again.

The man moans, his fingers combing through Eddie’s hair, then he grips his head and pushes him even harder against him as Eddie deepthroats him again. Eddie struggles to keep his throat relaxed as his nose is smashed into the man’s groin, balls pressing hard against Eddie’s chin.

He loosens his hold and lets Eddie pull most of the way off, and Eddie takes a few gasping breaths before he continues his motions, stimulating the cock in his mouth as best he can.

Eddie doesn’t know how long he has to continue, but his jaw is sore and his neck feels strained by the time the man finally pulls out of Eddie’s mouth and looks down at him with a satisfied smile.

“You put those lips to good use,” he comments, then moves down Eddie’s body and leans forward to kiss him once more.

Next he adjusts Eddie again, freeing him from the bedposts and moving the straps lower before guiding Eddie to turn over and get on his knees before he tethers his wrists to the posts again. Eddie grips the straps and expects that supporting himself in this position is going to get tiring.

The man toys with the plug in Eddie’s ass, twisting it back and forth again and thrusting with it lightly, sending small shocks of pain through Eddie’s hole. Finally he pulls, forcing Eddie to spread wider around it as he removes it ever so slowly. Eddie forces himself to just keep breathing steadily. When it is finally free of his hole, Eddie takes a few breaths and prepares for a cock next. The man spreads Eddie’s cheeks with his hands, but the next thing Eddie feels is not a cock, but a tongue licking around his hole. He clenches automatically, and tries to look over his shoulder, but can’t see much.

The man pulls back a bit, then comes back again with a hard, wide lick across his hole before he points his tongue and circles around Eddie’s rim again. Finally he starts to push his tongue inside, and Eddie forces himself not to resist. It slides in, warm and wet, and Eddie moans weakly.

Eddie twitches as the man undulates his tongue, then pulls out, laps at his hole, and pushes in again. Eddie squeezes his eyes shut. He’s not sure why he feels humiliated now of all times. He’s been forced to do so much worse. But somehow this man rimming him pushes a hot wave of embarrassment through him.

Eddie lowers his face against the pillow below him and just quietly bears it as the man moves his tongue in and out of him, fucking him with it with a surprising amount of eagerness. He tries not to let himself notice how it almost feels good, how much less painful it is than being fucked with anything else. He squeezes his eyes shut and tightens his muscles against the straps holding his arms open wide, and waits it out.

Finally the tongue retreats from his hole, and Eddie takes a quiet breath, but knows this isn’t nearly over. The man spits on his hole, then straightens up behind Eddie and one hand leaves Eddie’s hip to guide his cock to his opening.

He pushes against Eddie’s entrance and Eddie suppresses a groan. The plug didn’t do much to stretch him, and he knows this is going to be painful, even if he relaxes as much as he can. But it’s so hard to relax his hole when a cock in there is the last thing he wants.

**Eddie. Let me eat him.**

Eddie shakes his head faintly. _No,_ he responds in his head. _I can’t lose you_.

 **You WON’T,** Venom counters, a little bit of frustration coming through in his voice.

The man pulls back, readjusts, and pushes hard against him again. Eddie bites his lip as the pressure sends a wave of pain through his ass. Finally it’s enough for the man to breach him, and he penetrates slowly, sliding in inch by inch as Eddie moans helplessly.

“So tight,” the man comments, already sounding a bit breathless. “Fuck, I never would have known you took a dildo as big as you did.”

Eddie shivers a little as the man slides deeper, filling his ass in that sickening, violating way. He sinks in to his balls, lets out a moan as he settles in, then pulls back and starts thrusting. Eddie moans too, and tries to put a little effort into making it sound more like pleasure than pain. He needs to make this man happy; his safety at Sir’s hands might depend on it.

The man grips a large handful of flesh at Eddie’s hip as his thrusts grow slowly harder. He moans, and Eddie pulls against his restraints, trying not to whimper at the pain lancing through his ass. The rings dangling from his nipples swing with each hard thrust.

Venom shifts inside of him restlessly. **Eddie, I could END this!**

“No…” Eddie moans aloud, slowly losing his hold on himself. He’s terrified, and paralyzed. He doesn’t want Sir to find out what he said, but it would be worse if anything happened to give away Venom’s presence, and now he’s afraid Venom is going to act of his own accord and make everything worse.

The spike of fear inside him seems to subdue Venom a little, but at the same time, the man behind him slows and stops his thrusts.

“What was that?”

Another spike of fear sends Eddie’s heart racing. His mind scrambles for some way to salvage this.

“Don’t tell him,” he whimpers next. “Please. I’ll do anything.”

The man’s cock is still buried deep in Eddie’s ass, and he remains still for a moment. Finally he seems to remember what Eddie means, and he leans himself over Eddie’s back, putting his lips right next to Eddie’s ear. “Tell me. What will he do if he finds out?”

Eddie shakes his head. “I don’t know. He’ll punish me.”

“Maybe you deserve it.”

Eddie squeezes his eyes shut. “Please,” he reiterates. “I’ll do anything you want.”

 **Don’t give in, Eddie,** Venom growls in his head.

 _I have to,_ Eddie snarls back.

The man laughs quietly beside his ear, then reaches out and starts undoing the straps from his wrists. “Turn over,” he murmurs.

When Eddie is free, the man pushes himself up and pulls out of Eddie’s ass, and Eddie obediently turns on his back again.

The man pushes one of Eddie’s legs up and penetrates him slowly, staring in his eyes as he does. Eddie maintains his gaze, and moans softly. It still hurts, but slightly less this time.

He starts thrusting slowly. “Kiss me,” he orders, his lips hovering inches away from Eddie’s.

Eddie looks at his mouth then back at his eyes. Slowly, he lifts his head and presses his lips against his rapist’s.

He lets his eyes slip shut, and feels the other man’s mouth pull into a faint smile as Eddie kisses him. He swipes his tongue across the man’s lips, and the man parts his own lips and his tongue meets Eddie’s as Eddie pushes slowly in.

The man above him continues to thrust slowly into his ass as they kiss, and he encourages Eddie with swipes of his tongue to kiss him deeper.

It seems to be doing it for the other man, because his thrusts speed up a little and he starts moaning into the kiss, his hands gripping Eddie’s sides tighter.

Eddie keeps at it for what feels like forever, nausea growing within him. But at least Venom is keeping quiet in his head. He doesn’t want the distraction. He has to do this.

The man presses closer to Eddie’s body, his moans growing louder, and Venom suddenly moves within him.

 **I’m taking some of his energy,** he says determinedly, and Eddie’s eyes fly open. The man on top of him is getting close to orgasm, his body starting to shudder, and as Eddie feels Venom start oozing out of his skin where their stomachs are touching, he reaches up and grips the back of the man’s head, pulling him closer against his lips in an effort to distract him, pulling both legs up around the man’s waist at the same time.

He’s terrified for a moment that Venom is going to leave him, but he continues to feel his presence in his head as Venom extends into the man’s body just as the man starts to orgasm. Eddie kisses him deeply as the other man moans against Eddie’s mouth and pumps his seed into him with hard, painful thrusts. His body shudders against Eddie’s.

Finally he collapses atop Eddie, breaking their kiss, his chest heaving against Eddie’s. Eddie wraps his other arm around his back and pulls him close again, tucking the man’s face against his neck. He tries to still the shaking in his body, aware that Venom is still extended out of him. The man groans and shifts a little uncomfortably, and Eddie cards his fingers through his hair desperately. He needs to keep him distracted long enough for Venom to finish what he’s doing, or it’ll all be over. He tilts his head down and nibbles at the man’s ear, and the man shudders in an aftershock of pleasure.

 _Come back,_ he begs Venom in his head. _Please, come back._ Venom doesn’t seem to hear him, or at least doesn’t respond. It’s another minute before he feels the symbiote sink fully back into his body, and he loosens his hold on the man on top of him, a small sigh escaping his mouth.

The man is still inside him, his cock slowly softening in Eddie’s ass, but Eddie feels too exhausted to care.

 _That was risky,_ Eddie thinks to Venom, his voice inside his own head sounding as exhausted as he feels.

 **I am sorry,** Venom says sincerely. **I couldn’t pass up the chance. He won’t be feeling very good, but he won’t figure it out.**

Eddie lets out another slow sigh and closes his eyes.


	17. Chapter 17

Eddie had assumed, with how this man had been talking about having Eddie to himself all night long, that he was going to be fucked repeatedly over the course of the night. And maybe it would have gone that way, had Venom not subtly feasted on him.

When the man finally pulls out of Eddie’s ass and rolls off of him, it’s not long before he’s asleep with his stomach against Eddie’s back and his arm draped over Eddie’s body. Eddie is quiet for a while, exhausted himself from the stress of everything that happened.

He can’t sleep, though, and after around half an hour, he taps two fingers against his hip where his hand is resting, his signal to Venom to listen to his thoughts.

**Eddie?**

_What did you do to him?_ Eddie asks curiously.

 **Absorbed a little from most of his organs,** Venom answers. **I’m already feeling the difference.**

Eddie lets out a quiet, verbal hum by way of answer. He’s glad that Venom will be able to get stronger from this, but he still feels a little frayed from the stress.

 **I could get more,** Venom says next. **There’s still time. I could kill him before he even wakes up.**

Eddie shudders a little, but forces himself to go still as the man moans quietly and shifts against him.

_I’m afraid, Venom._

The eager energy he can feel thrumming through his connection to Venom becomes a little more subdued, and a soft, comforting feeling spreads from Venom into his mind in its place.

**I will not let anybody separate us, Eddie.**

Eddie shifts his eyes down and doesn’t answer.

**Don’t you want to get out?**

_I do!_ Eddie responds quickly. _But I’m afraid of failing if you’re not strong enough… Sir would punish me worse than he has been._

 **Sir will punish you if this guy tells him what you said,** Venom points out.

_I don’t think he’ll tell. I did what he told me to…_

**I do not trust him.**

_I don’t think we have another option._

Eddie senses frustration coming from Venom. He can tell Venom wants to push the matter, but he goes quiet instead.

Eddie’s mind restlessly traces options and their possible outcomes for about another hour before his exhaustion finally drags him under and he falls asleep.

He wakes some time later to the feeling of the man behind him shifting, one hand moving over Eddie’s chest to play idly with one of his piercings.

“Fuck,” the man moans. “I didn’t want to waste time sleeping. You were so good, it must have taken it out of me.” He kisses the back of Eddie’s neck. “What time is it?”

Eddie makes a sleepy moan instead of answering. He hasn’t known what time it is for a few weeks now.

The man pushes himself up and climbs over Eddie to get off the bed on the side where both of their clothes are strewn across the floor. He digs through his pockets and pulls out his phone to look at it.

“Fuck,” he says again, rubbing his eye. “I slept all night.” He puts his phone down again and climbs back on the bed and over Eddie to lie down behind him again. “Barely an hour left.”

Eddie swallows. That’s still plenty of time to fuck him again.

The man’s hand explores Eddie’s body, playing with his piercing again before moving down his side, caressing his hip, and squeezing his ass.

Eddie forces back a shudder as the hand slides up and down his crack, then moves between his legs and fondles his balls leisurely. Next he reaches around in front of Eddie, finds his hand, and brings it back behind him. Eddie shivers a little as the man brings it to his cock, but he gets the idea. The man behind him is still soft, and Eddie imagines he wants that changed. Eddie wraps his hand around his length and strokes slowly, swallowing back a lump in his throat.

The man moans and moves his face back against Eddie’s neck, peppering kisses across his neck and shoulders as Eddie strokes him.

After a while, his hips start rocking gently into Eddie’s hand, and it’s not much longer before Eddie feels him grow hard. Another shudder works through Eddie’s body.

The man pushes himself up and reaches over Eddie for the bottle of lube on the bedside table, then lies back down and Eddie hears the sound of the top popping open. His hand slows and almost stops its stroking, but suddenly lube drizzles over his hand and the man’s cock, and Eddie dutifully resumes his motions, spreading the lube across his member. The lube cools the hot feeling of the throbbing cock in his hand for a moment before it warms up.

Eddie’s hand slips away from the other man’s cock as the man moves forward, reaching down to lift Eddie’s leg as he starts to line himself up. It looks like Eddie’s going to get even less stretching and prep this time, and he holds his breath as the man probes and pushes at his entrance.

The man’s face presses up against the soft of Eddie’s shoulder as he starts to slide in, and he pulls Eddie closer with his grip on his thigh. Eddie moans, squeezing his eyes shut as the pain of being penetrated flares through him again.

The man sinks in deep, his body pressing up against Eddie’s back, and he kisses his neck again. “Love how tight you are. Like a virgin ass, just waiting for me.” He slides his cock out and back in, and Eddie groans, unable to hide the pain any longer.

The man fucks him with indulgent moans, and it feels like it’ll never stop. It’s almost worse to Eddie than the first time this man fucked him, at the party. Before, he would have thought the man assumed Eddie was a hired sex worker, willing to take whatever the party guests wanted of him. Now Eddie’s sure he knows he’s raping him, but he doesn’t care.

He lets out a pained grunt as the man snaps his hips forward hard, slamming his hips into Eddie’s ass before he moves back to slower, deep thrusts.

The man props himself up on his elbow above Eddie and twists Eddie’s head to the side, kissing him deeply as he thrusts into his ass, and it’s a moment before Eddie remembers to move his tongue against the other man’s, hoping to please him enough to avoid Sir finding out what he said.

It feels like the man fucks him for the full almost-hour that he has left, and Eddie is panting and moaning in exhaustion when he finally stutters to a stop deep in Eddie’s ass as he moans out his pleasure, cumming hard.

Eddie hates it every single time a man cums inside him. He supposes it should be preferable to cum all over his face. But it feels humiliating, and the thought of their seed inside him makes him feel sick. He feels marked and owned. He’s just a cumdump now, useless for anything else.

Eddie slumps on the bed, breathing heavily as the man pulls out of him. He takes a moment to rest behind Eddie, then gets up and climbs over him again. Eddie watches silently as he gets back into his clothes.

Once dressed, the man moves forward and leans over Eddie, tilting Eddie’s face toward him and kissing him one last time. “Thanks for the good time,” he murmurs as he pulls away, and Eddie stares up at him, not even sure what to do with a _thank you_. On one hand, it makes him feel more like a person for an instant, as if he were someone with autonomy, rather than just a cumdump. On the other hand, it is supremely ironic, because they both know that Eddie didn’t do this willingly.

The man turns and moves toward the door, and after one last glance and soft smile, he disappears through it. Eddie hears a lock click shut behind him, and he sighs and collapses back on the bed. Part of him wants to get back into the clothes scattered on the floor, but part of him knows it’s pointless. He doubts he’d be allowed to wear them even to the end of the day. Sir probably has plans for him. He just has to hope those plans don’t involve some kind of punishment.

*****

It’s a few hours before anybody comes to get Eddie, and he has fallen back asleep on the bed when the sound of the door wakes him and he lifts his head groggily.

Sir is stepping toward the bed, his expression dark, and a chill runs through Eddie’s body. He freezes in terror.

Sir doesn’t say anything, but grips the back of Eddie’s neck hard and forces him to get up off the bed. Once he’s standing, Sir pulls his arms behind his back and ties his wrists, then puts a blindfold over Eddie’s eyes and ties it snugly.

Eddie’s body is trembling. “Sir…?” He tries weakly.

“You know what you did,” Sir responds shortly, and Eddie cringes.

With a hard grip on the back of his neck again, Sir leads Eddie out of the room. Eddie goes with him obediently, though his legs are shaking in fear. He doesn’t know where he’s being led, but there is no doubt in his mind that it’s going to be horrible.

Eventually Sir slows Eddie down a little, but walks him into something about knee-height, and Eddie stops suddenly.

“Climb up,” Sir orders.

Eddie struggles to climb onto the object with his hands still tied behind his back. He gets onto it on his knees, then slowly stands, trying not to step off any edges. His body starts trembling harder. This is too reminiscent of when Sir punished him for refusing to obey; he takes in a shaky breath at the thought of the massive dildo impaling his unprepared ass, and the burning of his muscles as he tried to keep himself off of it.

“You tried to get me into a world of trouble,” Sir starts, his voice coming from behind Eddie. “But I’m not an idiot. I wouldn’t rent you out to someone who might think you deserve to be free.”

Eddie shivers as Sir steps up onto the platform right behind him and puts his hands on Eddie’s hips. He guides him forward a little, and Eddie takes tiny steps, feeling for the edge of whatever he’s on with his toes.

Sir leans forward against Eddie’s back and whispers cruelly in his ear. “I should tear you apart for what you tried to do.” He pauses to let that sink in, and Eddie shudders again.

“But I’m going to be merciful,” Sir finishes. “I’m going to give you a choice.”

Eddie stands frozen, unsure what Sir means. He jumps as Sir pulls something down over his head and settles it around his neck. He adjusts it, and Eddie realizes it’s a noose as Sir tightens it a bit, then pulls it nearly taught from whatever it’s hanging from. A cold, almost numb shock spreads through Eddie’s body. The feeling of the rope against his throat sends a shot of fear through him.

Sir moves around beside Eddie and yanks the blindfold off his face. Eddie squints and blinks in the bright lights of the room. Sir steps off the platform and turns around to face him. “Since you want out of here so badly, I’m giving you the chance to get out.”

Eddie looks down at the floor from where he’s standing on the edge of a small metal table, then up at the rope above him. It’s suspended from the same device that lifted Eddie into the air last time.

“This is your life now, whore. If you want out, this is your only way.”


	18. Chapter 18

Eddie stands still, silently staring down at the drop in front of him. It’s not far, but with the tautness of the rope around his neck, he doesn’t doubt that stepping off would be enough to hang him.

Sir crosses his arms and watches Eddie quietly.

Eddie opens his mouth to tell Sir that he’s not going to kill himself, but he stops, and closes it. He knows there’s another way out, a way that Sir isn’t aware of, but there’s so much risk to that way. If Venom tries to get them out and fails, Eddie will be punished worse than anything he has received so far. Worse yet, if anybody discovers that he has Venom, Drake will come and rip Venom from Eddie, and Eddie can’t imagine life like that. He’d have nothing left.

Eddie knows he just needs to bide his time until Venom is strong enough, but he doesn’t know how much more of this he can take. He doesn’t know if he can last long enough. He hasn’t even been here all that long, all things considered, and look how far Sir has broken him down already. Eddie would do anything Sir told him to at this point. He’s no longer his own person. He’s a slave, and he acts like it.

If Sir could do that in little more than a week, what will he be able to do to Eddie in the next few weeks before Venom can grow big and strong enough to get them out safely?

Eddie squeezes his eyes shut for a moment, a sense of dread descending down on him, then he opens them again and looks back down at his feet on the edge of the table.

 **Eddie,** Venom says carefully in his head. **You’re not actually considering this, are you?**

Even in his response to Venom, Eddie hesitates.

 **This is not the way!** Venom exclaims. **_I_ can get you out!**

Eddie’s lips quiver. _But how much of this am I going to have to live through before that happens? How much more rape and torture, Venom? I can’t do this much longer._

 **If you had let me eat that man last night, we could be out right now,** Venom growls.

Eddie doesn’t answer, but a tear rolls down his cheek, and he takes a shaky breath.

He hates himself. He’s a wuss. Weak. Maybe he does deserve all this. Even when Venom gave him the opportunity to escape, he was too scared to take it.

And look at what he’s doing to Venom. Forcing him to stay here, to suffer through all the shit that Eddie is. He doesn’t know why Venom has stuck around through all of this, but he’d be better off with a different host. A better host. His leg twitches to take the step, but he doesn’t know if he has the guts to do it.

 **I will break us out now,** Venom says desperately.

 _No!_ Eddie cries out in his own mind. _You can’t show yourself. Drake will find out, and he’ll take you away from me, and I can’t live like that._ Another tear rolls down Eddie’s cheek.

 **They can’t separate us if they’re all dead,** Venom responds angrily.

 _We both know you’re not strong enough,_ Eddie counters. _You’re barely the size of my arm. I’d rather die than risk losing you._

Venom goes silent for a moment. **That’s not fair,** he finally says quietly.

Eddie’s heart stutters at the sadness in his voice.

**You say you can’t live without me, but you’d kill yourself and leave me without you? I need you too, Eddie.**

_There are plenty of other hosts you could use here,_ Eddie responds quietly.

**You know that’s not what I mean.**

Eddie goes quiet in his mind. He squeezes his eyes shut, and two more tears roll down his cheeks.

 **Don’t do this, Eddie,** Venom pleads. **I know this is hard. But I’m trying my best. I _will_ get us out. Soon. Give me the chance.**

Eddie slumps a little bit, and the noose tightens around his neck. He takes a shuddery breath. Venom’s right. This isn’t the way. He’s sure Sir is trying to fuck with his head, to break him down more, but he’s just going to have to endure it.

He shakes his head. “I’m not going to kill myself,” he says aloud to Sir. He keeps his eyes on the floor. He can imagine the smug look on Sir’s face, and he doesn’t want to see it.

Sir steps forward into Eddie’s view, and Eddie moves his eyes down to his own feet, still trying to avoid eye contact.

“Are you finally going to accept your place?”

Eddie hesitates. He doesn’t want to fall farther down this hole.

When he doesn’t answer, Sir crosses his arms in front of him. “I think you haven’t really made up your mind. You sure you don’t want to just kill yourself?”

Eddie swallows, but forces himself to shake his head again.

“Then you need to accept that you’re nothing but a whore.”

Eddie nods weakly.

Sir steps up onto the table next to Eddie and loosens the noose just a little. Eddie takes a breath as if it had been preventing him from doing so. It’s still lying loosely around his neck, though, and he trembles faintly.

“Tell me your place,” Sir orders, and Eddie dares a quick glance at him, but averts his eyes again quickly. “I want to make sure you understand every aspect of it, very clearly.”

Eddie swallows thickly. “I’m your whore, Sir.”

There’s a beat of expectant silence, and then Sir prompts, “keep going.”

Eddie closes his eyes for a moment, a surge of shame and self-loathing spreading through him. “I’m just a fuck toy,” Eddie continues quietly. “My body is yours to do whatever you want with… My ass is there to be used.” He pulls weakly at the bindings on his wrists, wishing he could wrap his arms protectively around himself. He feels so exposed and weak. “And my mouth,” he adds.

He waits to see if that was enough for Sir, but the man doesn’t move to take the noose the rest of the way off his neck, and he forces himself to continue. “I’m only good for pleasing other men, and I’ll do whatever they want me to. I’m just a cumdump.” His lips are quivering again. “And I don’t serve any other purpose.”

Sir is still silent, and Eddie wracks his brain for more things he can say to please him, but suddenly the other man lifts the noose over Eddie’s head.

“Good,” Sir says. “Don’t forget a single word of that.”

Eddie nods obediently. It’s not far off anymore from what he’s started thinking of himself anyway. He doesn’t have a choice anymore. This is just his place, and this is what he has to do to survive.

Sir pulls his phone out of his pocket, selects something on the screen, and puts it to his ear. Eddie watches nervously out of the corner of his eye. Eddie doesn’t understand the language he speaks in, but it sounds like a single sentence, and then he hangs up and studies Eddie critically.

Sir loosens the rope around Eddie’s wrists and lets it uncoil and fall away. “Now you’re going to show me what you’re good for,” he says, and Eddie glances nervously over his shoulder as he hears footsteps entering the room. Another man approaches, a wide grin on his face, and Eddie shivers.

“Give it a little time,” Sir says coolly, stepping down from the platform. “Soon you’ll learn to love taking cock.”

Eddie doubts it’ll ever come to that, but he doesn’t doubt that Sir, and probably his friend here, are going to try to break him down to that point.

The other man comes around in front of Eddie and doesn’t hesitate to reach out and grip his hip, guiding him down from the table.

“Remember what you said,” Sir says warningly, and Eddie nods weakly as the man’s second hand grips Eddie’s other hip and he pulls him close against him. Eddie can already feel his erection through the fabric of his trousers.

“Mm, he’s better looking than I expected,” the man says to Sir, and a hand moves around to grip Eddie’s ass. “Gonna fuck you senseless,” he whispers to Eddie next. “And you’re going to obey, aren’t you?”

Eddie nods shamefully, and becomes aware of a deep pain from his connection to Venom. It makes his chest ache, and he pulls his arms across it and tries to make himself small.

The man moans as if he were already fucking Eddie. He grinds his hips against Eddie’s. “Yeah, you are,” he says with a sick smile, and he moves back, tugging at Eddie’s hips and guiding him along with. “Show me.”

Eddie glances nervously at his face, and finds his eyes lidded and lustful, and he averts his gaze again. He waits for an order.

The man leads him over to a metal framework coming out of the floor, a simple round bar at waist height.

“Bend over that, gorgeous,” the man says, letting go of Eddie’s hips. Eddie moves hesitantly toward it until his hips are against it, and then he bends slowly down over it. On the floor below him are rings, he assumes to attach cuffs to, and he notes others near where his feet rest, and he waits to be tied into this uncomfortable position.

But the man doesn’t strap him down, moving instead straight to caressing his ass, and Eddie moves his hands up to grip the bar on either side of him.

The hands leave him, then there’s the rustling of a plastic bag behind him, and Eddie twists his head to look over his shoulder. The man pulls something out of a zipper bag, and upon noticing Eddie’s eyes on him, he waggles it in the air. “Gonna have a little fun before I fuck you,” he says.

The item in his hand looks natural, like some kind of thick root, and as the smell reaches him, he realizes it’s ginger. One end is carved down into the shape of a plug.

The man brings it to Eddie’s ass and slowly works it into him. Eddie holds his breath.

It’s fine at first, then gradually a faint burning starts to spread through his hole. It tingles, and Eddie wonders what the point of this is.

The man lets it sit inside Eddie for a minute, and it gets a little worse, but the pain of being bent over the bar becomes a more prominent discomfort to him. He waits. The burning grows and spreads, until it’s uncomfortable enough to make him groan.

“Clench,” the man orders, and Eddie glances over his shoulder briefly, but does as he’s told.

A sharp wave of the burning sensation spreads through his ass, far worse than the discomfort he had been feeling. Eddie takes in a gasp and lets it out in a quiet exclamation of pain.

“Again.”

Eddie squeezes his eyes shut and hesitates, but does it. The pain gets worse. Tears well up in his eyes, and he squirms, lifting one foot and bending his knee.

“Again.”

“Please,” Eddie cries. “It burns! Please take it out, sir.” His hands are gripping the bar with white knuckles. It feels like a coal inside him now, and he squirms again.

“I ordered you to clench,” the man says in a warning tone, and Eddie whimpers, but forces himself to do it again. He cries out in pain.

“Fuck,” the man moans behind him, and Eddie hears the jingling of a belt buckle before the man’s hips press up against his ass, his hard cock sliding between Eddie’s legs. He thrusts a little, rubbing his cock against Eddie’s balls. When his hips come forward, they press the ginger root farther into Eddie’s ass, and Eddie moans in pain and unintentionally clenches again. It’s spreading through him like a fire. A tear rolls down his nose and he lets out a sob. The burning is unbearable. He shifts his hips against the bar again and curls his toes in pain.

His breathing is strained and painful itself, but nothing can compare to the intense burning in his ass. His whole body starts to shake from the pain. “Please,” he begs again. “Please take it out. I can’t take any more!”

The man pulls his hips away from Eddie’s ass and grips the base of the root. He wiggles it a bit, and Eddie cries out in pain.

“You want this out?”

Eddie nods desperately. “Yes, sir. Please!”

“Give me one more good clench and I will.” Eddie can hear the pleasure in his voice.

Eddie whimpers and tries to make himself do it. For a moment he can’t, his body refusing to obey through the searing pain, but finally he does, and he cries out again.

“Hold it,” the man says quickly.

Eddie bites his lip and holds it as best he can as the pain gets worse and worse. He waits for permission to release it, and the shaking in his body gets stronger.

“I can’t,” he cries, his hold weakening.

“Just a little longer.”

Eddie breaks down into tears, but does his best to keep his ass clenched. He didn’t think the burning could continue to get worse, but it does. “Please,” he sobs. He’s on the verge of simply letting go and accepting whatever punishment that gets him.

The man behind him laughs. “He obeys very well,” he says appreciatively. “I love a well-trained slave. Where did you say you got him?”

Sir speaks up from not too far away. “San Francisco. He was a reporter who stuck his nose where it didn’t belong.”

The man still gripping the ginger root in Eddie’s ass laughs softly. “You’ve done a good job with him.” And then, finally, he says, “Alright. You can relax.”

Eddie immediately lets his hold loosen, but of course it does nothing to lessen the burning pain.

He continues to cry quietly, and is only barely aware of the man slowly pulling the ginger out of his ass. His mind remains focused on the pain that continues to burn through him.

The man slides a finger into Eddie’s ass next, and for a brief moment, it’s cool enough to almost offer some relief. Almost. He thrusts a few times before pulling it out.

“Please,” Eddie says between sobs. “Need something cold.” His mind tells him it probably won’t work, but he can’t stand the burning any longer, and his gut tells him it can only help.

“Something cold, hm?” The man slaps Eddie’s ass, and Eddie clenches, but at least this time it’s not accompanied by another wave of burning pain.

“Since you’ve been so good…” He gives Eddie’s ass a squeeze. “Stay there.”

Eddie stays dutifully where he is as he hears the man step away. His body is still shaking through the pain, and the burning is just going and going. When will it stop? Eddie shifts uncomfortably and just tries to keep breathing.

Finally the man comes back, and lays a hand on the back of Eddie’s hip, a moment before something blunt and cold like metal presses against his hole. Eddie moans at the coolness of it as it starts to slip into him. He welcomes it, willing to accept another thing shoved into his ass if only it’ll dull the burning pain. It cools the hot feeling a little, but without actually dampening the pain, and Eddie moans in misery. The object being pushed into him has a bulbous tip followed by a narrower shaft, and Eddie quickly puts together that it’s a hook. The man pushes it the rest of the way into him until the curved arm of it settles in his crack and rests up against his lower back.

The man leans against him next, his hard cock sliding between Eddie’s legs again, and he quickly loops a thick collar around Eddie’s neck and fastens it in back. There must be rope already attached to it, because it’s only a few more seconds before Eddie feels him start to tie it to the hook in his ass. Eddie cries out and pushes himself up a little as the man pulls the rope between the two tight, forcing him to bow his back. It tugs at his hole, buried deep inside him, as it pulls his head back, his airway constricting a little under the tightness of it. He grips the bar below him hard.

“How does that feel?”

Eddie moans helplessly, not sure what kind of answer this man expects. But he seems to like Eddie’s obedience… “Better, sir, thank you.” Another wave of pain spreads from his mental connection to Venom, and Eddie tries to push it aside. He can only handle so much right now, and his own pain is about his limit at the moment.

The man behind him laughs quietly. Eddie cries out as he grips the rope between the collar and hook, and pulls Eddie upright with it. Eddie pants tiredly. The pain still burns through him, the hook no longer offering much against it now that it has warmed to his body temperature, and the tightness of the collar makes it hard to breathe. A fresh set of tears run down his face.

Still, the hook is at least a distraction from the burning, and as the man behind him starts to caress his ass, Eddie figures he’s going to be fucked next. He wouldn’t say he’s looking forward to it, but some part of him hopes it’ll at least relieve the burning. It’s like an itch. He just needs something to scratch it, something to make it go away.

The shame comes almost as an afterthought. Maybe Sir was right. Maybe they really will drive him to _want_ to take cock. Nausea rises in his throat, and the pressure of the collar compounds it, making him retch a little as his knees start to shake.

The man’s fingers curl around Eddie’s throat, and he pulls him back against him, his hard cock prodding at Eddie’s ass again. His lips move in beside Eddie’s ear, and he murmurs to him in a sickly-sweet tone.

“Gonna fuck you next,” he says with an audible smile. “Would you like that?”

“Yes, sir,” Eddie answers meekly, if only because he knows that’s what this man wants to hear.

“What do you say?”

“Please, sir.”

“You want my cock deep in your ass?”

“Yes, sir.” Eddie’s on the verge of tears again, and he tries to force them back.

The man brings his other hand up to his mouth, and licks his fingers before bringing them down to Eddie’s ass and smearing his spit across Eddie’s skin, pressing experimentally at his filled hole at the same time.

Eddie would have expected the hook to be removed first, but no sooner have his fingers left Eddie’s hole, the man is lining up his cock and slowly pressing forward.

“Alright, babe, here I come,” the man purrs behind him, and Eddie tightens his grip on the bar as the thick head of his cock presses against Eddie’s hole alongside the large hook already inside him. He wants to be sick, but he knows he’s not going to fight it. He just needs the burning to go away…

Eddie lets out a loud moan as the man squeezes into him, stretching him wide as his cock forces its way in. It doesn’t seem like there could possibly be room in Eddie’s ass, but he feels him sink in to the root, and he lets out another miserable moan. It’s another distraction from the burning pain, but it doesn’t really stop it.

The man moans low in his throat, then slides part way out of Eddie's ass again, and grips the bar between Eddie’s hands before he uses it to slam back in. Eddie cries out and nearly collapses over the bar as his hips are slammed into it.

The man sets up a brutal pace, reaming Eddie’s ass as he continues to talk to him.

“Do you like my cock in your ass? Do you like that I can give you a purpose?”

Eddie nods with an imperceptible whimper.

He grips the rope at the back of Eddie’s collar again and pulls him close as he ruts into him. Eddie grunts painfully at the harder thrusts.

“You’re just trash if you don’t have a cock in you, aren’t you?”

Eddie squeezes his eyes shut and forces himself to nod. He grips the bar tighter to hold himself up as his legs start to weaken below him. His mind feels overloaded from the combined pain of the burning, the hook, and the cock forced into his ass.

“You were born to be a cockslut, weren’t you?”

Eddie nods again, and his mind starts to collapse under the strain. The man might as well be right. He doesn’t have any other purpose in this world. Even before he was kidnapped, what was he doing with his life? Taking up space and being a burden on society.

“I want to hear you beg for my hot load of cum. Beg for me to use you as the cumdump you are.”

Eddie tries, but a sob bursts out of his mouth instead. The man just keeps fucking violently, tearing into his overstretched ass with a rock-hard, throbbing cock.

“Not going to stop until you beg,” the man chuckles as Eddie cries helplessly. “But if you like having purpose so much, that’s fine, too. Happy to fuck you senseless.”

For a few minutes, Eddie can only cry as he’s fucked. It’s only when the pain gets so bad that he’s almost gone numb to it that he regains control of his voice, and he tries to bring an end to this, not sure he can remain conscious much longer.

“Please,” he rasps. “Please fill me with your cum, sir.”

“Do you need it?” The man moans indulgently.

“I need it.”

“Tell me what you are.”

“I’m your cockslut, sir. I’m your cumdump. Your slave.” Eddie desperately holds back the tears that threaten to reemerge.

What he said was apparently the right thing, though, because the man behind him suddenly tenses with a loud moan, his thrusts growing harder and deeper as he growls out his pleasure, cumming hard in Eddie’s ass.

Eddie moans weakly as he’s filled, holding himself upright only by his grip on the bar in front of him. His vision tunnels as the man gives one last hard thrust into his ass and finally goes still, panting tiredly. A wave of nausea descends on Eddie, but only for a moment, and then he slumps forward, consciousness slipping from him.

He wakes briefly, lying on the floor with the two men hovering over him. The one who had fucked him looks sated and relaxed, smiling smugly down at Eddie. Eddie can’t tell if he still has the hook in his ass, or even the collar on his neck. He thinks his back is still arched, though. Everything hurts.

“Very good,” Sir says, cupping Eddie’s cheek almost lovingly. “You did well. I’m proud.”

Eddie’s eyes slip closed as he succumbs again.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I ran out of porn for now. I think it's time to start wrapping this one up.

Eddie wakes up slowly, blinking his eyes open and trying to see through the blurriness in his vision. He’s on the bed in his room, and he stares up at the ceiling for a few minutes before he tries to move with a groan. His ass hurts and the front of his hips feel bruised. At least there’s no burning anymore. He takes a deep breath and releases it in a slow sigh.

He shudders and pulls his arms around himself as he remembers what had happened. This might as well be it. He’s a slave, and there’s no way around it. It doesn’t matter what they tell him to do, he knows he’ll do it every time now. He’s just a cockslut. There’s no point fighting it any longer.

Eddie turns on his side and pulls his knees up to his chest.

 **Eddie.** Venom’s voice is surprisingly quiet and subdued, and as he speaks, Eddie becomes aware of that same sense of pain from him.

Concern instantly flares in Eddie’s chest. “What’s the matter?”

 **I can’t stand by while you go through this any longer,** he states. **I can’t watch them break you down any more. I need to get us out. Now.**

Eddie is suddenly fully awake, and he pushes himself up, grimacing as it puts weight on his abused ass. “You can’t,” Eddie says shakily, still fearful that Venom won’t succeed and they’ll be caught.

 **I’m stronger,** Venom insists. **I put all the energy I took last night into growing. I think I’m close.**

Eddie looks around him, his mind racing at the prospect of getting out. But the fear is still there. They can’t move too soon. It’s not worth the risk. As his eyes dart around, they settle on an empty plate on the little table next to the bed.

 **And I ate your food,** Venom adds. **I’m sorry.**

Eddie shakes his head. There are more important matters than a missed meal right now.

“Can you take me over?”

**No. But I want to ask if I can test my ability to control your body.**

For a moment, Eddie’s not even sure what to do with someone asking for permission; then a faint warmth spreads through his chest. After weeks of constant rape, having no choice in what happens to his own body at all, being asked for permission to do something even as harmless as this gives him a little strength back.

“Of course,” Eddie answers, swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

 **Relax at first,** Venom says, and Eddie does.

He watches the fingers on one hand flex, and then the arm raises. It’s strange, watching his body move without him telling it to, but he trusts Venom.

Next both hands push against the bed, and his body slowly stands up. It feels a little bit shaky as it takes a step.

 **Try resisting now,** Venom instructs.

As his body moves to take another step, Eddie tightens his muscles to remain standing in place. His foot almost moves, his muscles shaking as the two of them both try to control them, but Eddie wins out, and his foot remains on the floor. As he feels Venom start to move his arm again, he resists that too. He feels Venom try harder, and it moves a bit as Eddie fights it, but Eddie manages to stop it, and Venom releases his control suddenly.

 **I’m very close,** Venom says. **I’m sure I can get us out today. But…** His voice is hesitant as he continues. **I will need a little more.**

“What do you mean?”

 **You’re the only source I have for energy right now,** Venom says carefully. **You have organs that I could consume, and you would survive.**

A little shock of fear spreads through Eddie at the prospect of Venom eating part of him, but he quickly reminds himself that he trusts that Venom doesn’t want to hurt him. It may be unpleasant for a little while, but Venom will fix it.

“Wh… What organs?” Eddie finally manages to ask.

**Part of your liver should give me enough strength.**

Eddie swallows. “O-okay,” he says shakily. “Do it.”

 **It will hurt,** Venom warns him. **But only for a little bit.**

“You’ll fix me later?”

**Of course.**

“Okay.”

**You’ll probably want to sit down…**

Eddie does. He takes a deep breath and prepares himself.

Venom sort of shifts inside him, and then a sharp pain flares through the lower right side of his abdomen. Eddie quickly puts his hand to it as he lets out a startled and pained noise. The pain gets worse, and nausea sweeps over him, and he moves his other hand up to cover his mouth. It feels like his organs are shifting a little inside him, and he moans uncomfortably, leaning forward a bit in case he throws up. Then the pain slowly fades. The nausea takes another minute to subside, but when it does, Eddie lets both hands fall from where they were held against his mouth and side, and he takes a slow breath.

 **I will need some time to assimilate it,** Venom says.

Eddie nods weakly, realizing the nausea is not completely gone after all. He lies back on the bed carefully and lets out a slow breath. His gut feels weird.

“What if that’s not enough?” He asks nervously.

Venom shifts a little bit. **I believe it will be. But…** his voice is regretful as he continues. **There are other options if it comes to that. I am sorry to do this to you, Eddie, but we need to get out. They’re damaging your mind, and I can’t heal that…**

Eddie shifts his eyes down. “Just promise me you won’t try until you’re sure you’re strong enough…”

**I promise.**

Eddie settles a little.

Eventually he rolls onto his side and settles in to doze a bit, his mind circling around and around the prospect of getting out of here. What will he do with himself? How will he get home? How does he continue on after living through something like this?

He doesn’t know how long he has been asleep when he wakes to Venom’s voice.

**Eddie. Wake up. I’m ready.**

Eddie pushes himself up slowly. His body still hurts from being brutalized over that bar, and he groans quietly.

 **Go to the door,** Venom says with a sense of urgency. **Listen.**

Still groggy, Eddie gets up and stumbles over to the door. His legs feel weak, and he drops to his knees once he gets there, then slumps to the ground and sits quietly. He doesn’t feel good.

He’s been sitting for a couple minutes before he realizes he doesn’t really know what he’s listening for.

“What are we-“ he starts, but his mind feels too sluggish to figure out the rest of the question.

 **We are waiting for somebody to come by,** Venom answers.

Eddie lets out a little noise of acknowledgement and moves back a bit, out of the way of the swing of the door in case it opens, and he leans himself against the wall beside it. He settles against it, and his eyes slip closed.

He doesn’t hear anything, but after a little while, Venom moves inside him suddenly. **THERE.** His voice is loud in Eddie’s head, and Eddie jolts a little at both the sound and the feeling of him moving.

“What-“

 **Wait here,** Venom says, and before Eddie has time to ask, he feels the symbiote start seeping out of his stomach and chest. He looks down in shock as the black oozes out of him.

“W-wait,” he says weakly, his hands moving up to grasp at the goo. “Where-“

As the blackness seeps out of him, he becomes aware that the sense he has of Venom in his mind is also fading.

“No,” he says desperately as the last of it leaves him, and the mass starts crawling rapidly across the floor. Eddie grabs at it, gripping large handfuls in an attempt to get Venom to stay, but the tendrils ooze between his fingers and slip away from him, and he scrambles forward after him. “Venom!”

He watches in horror as Venom oozes through the tiny crack under the door. He makes one last attempt to grab him, but the slimy substance slips from his fingers again, and the last of it disappears under the door.

Eddie sits in silent shock for a moment before it descends on him. Venom has left him. Venom finally had enough of his weakness and his helplessness. He’s going to find a new host, and Eddie is stuck with this life completely on his own.

“Venom!” The name comes out in a sob, and Eddie collapses forward against the door, his hands gripping at its surface as he wails. There’s no escaping from this now, and now he doesn’t even have somebody to hold him together through it. The last of his hope flickers out, and his body shakes as he cries.

He should have known. Nobody would want to stick around with someone as useless as he. He should have just killed himself when Sir gave him the chance.

He’s sobbing uncontrollably against the door when it moves back against him, starting to open, and he scrambles blindly back. He can barely see through his tears, but a large man steps into the room, and Eddie cowers on the floor. His next rapist is here, and there’s nothing Eddie can do about it.

“Eddie,” the man says, closing the door quickly and crouching down in front of Eddie. Eddie tries to move back, cringing away from the hand that reaches out toward him.

“Eddie,” he says again, and through his despair and fear, Eddie becomes aware that the voice has an odd quality to it.

“Hey,” the man continues, both hands now gripping Eddie’s shoulders as he crouches in front of him. Eddie shakes and squeezes his eyes shut.

**“Look at me.”**

This time it is distinctly Venom’s voice, and Eddie takes a shaky, hopeful breath as he opens his eyes and lifts his head slowly. He tries to blink away the tears in his eyes, and his vision is still wavering, but he recognizes the shape of Venom’s head in front of him, connected to the other man by the fluidly-moving set of tendrils.

“V-Venom?” Eddie’s voice is meek.

 **“Hey,”** Venom says, and he leans his forehead up against Eddie’s. **“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.”**

Eddie looks at the glistening white eyes in front of him almost disbelievingly. “You left me,” he whimpers.

 **“I am sorry,”** he says again. **“I would never leave you alone here. I needed to catch someone for us to get out.”** He pulls his head back away from Eddie’s slowly, his eyes twisted into an odd shape that Eddie finally decides can only be concern.

Eddie looks past Venom’s head to the man still crouched in front of him. His mouth is pressed shut into a fine line, but his eyes look horrified, and Eddie notices the hands on his shoulders are shaking, as if trying to resist what they’re doing.

 **“Hold on,”** Venom says, and his head turns to look at the man he’s partially emerged from. The man lets go of Eddie’s shoulders and stands quickly, stumbling back against the door. A moment later, his eyes roll back into his head and he drops into a heap in front of Eddie.

 **“Take his clothes,”** Venom instructs. **“I’m going to eat him.”**

Eddie’s hands are still shaking weakly as he watches Venom sink back into the man’s body, but he moves forward and rolls the man over. He swallows thickly as he starts working at his button-down shirt as quickly as his frayed nerves will allow him.

He’s got the man’s shirt and is working his trousers off, trying not to notice that the man is getting noticeably paler and more gaunt by the minute, when Venom finally starts to emerge from him again. It’s an amorphous tendril instead of his head, though, and as it stretches toward him, Eddie reaches for it instinctively.

His muscles start to relax as Venom immediately starts seeping back into him. He lets his eyes slip closed as Venom returns to him, and the shaking in his body subsides as he relaxes. It feels like a warmth is filling him up, like a piece of himself is returning to where it belongs.

“Please never do that again,” Eddie says weakly when the last of Venom sinks under his skin.

 **I will not abandon you,** Venom says. **I am sorry I scared you.**

Eddie folds his arms across his chest as if he could hold Venom there forever.

**We’re getting out, Eddie. We’re going to get you home again.**


	20. Chapter 20

Eddie can feel the energy thrumming through Venom, eager and barely contained. He finishes stripping the clothes off the unconscious man in front of him, and Venom emerges from his shoulder as he collects the bundle.

 **“Before you get dressed,”** Venom says, **“let me get the tracking chips out of you.”**

Eddie nods weakly, putting the clothing aside and settling down to the floor on his knees. “Will this hurt?”

 **“Yes,”** Venom confirms. **“But I will heal you as quickly as I can. Ready?”**

Eddie nods again, swallowing nervously.

He lets out a cry as pain spikes through the center of both his thighs, not quite the same as when Drake or Sir would make the chips shock him, but nearly as bad. It feels like a reverse version of when they got put in, like something sharp is digging its way through his flesh. He puts a hand over each thigh and scrunches his eyes shut as he cries out again.

The pain moves closer and closer to the surface, until Eddie feels something emerge from his skin beneath each palm, and he quickly moves his hands. Out of each thigh, a small, black, square object comes out, and once free of his skin, they tumble off his legs onto the floor. Eddie looks at his thighs. There’s a tiny smear of blood on each, but as he wipes at one, he finds clean, unblemished skin. The pain is completely gone, too, and he takes a relieved breath.

Next he picks up one of the chips and examines it. It’s hard to believe that such a little thing had caused him so much pain. Hard to believe it had nearly taken his ability to walk.

 **“Don’t snap it,”** Venom advises. **“We want Drake to continue thinking you are right where he wants you.”**

Eddie hums a quiet agreement, picks up the other chip, and moves over to stow them carefully under the mattress. His legs feel stronger, more steady, and Eddie wonders if Venom was able to fix the nerve damage while he was getting the chips out.

 **“Now…”** As Venom speaks, Eddie can practically hear in the quality of his voice that he’s drooling. He glances over at him, and finds his eyes fixed on the unconscious man still lying by the door. **“Let me eat him.”**

Eddie moves back across the small room and picks up the bundle of clothing as Venom descends toward his prey. Eddie quickly turns his back as he starts stepping into the clothes, and grimaces a little at the wet crunches he can hear behind him. He doesn’t dare look as Venom consumes the man, but it’s over more quickly than he would have thought, and he’s only just buttoning up the shirt when the sounds stop, and he turns hesitantly around to look.

There’s very little mess, only a bit of blood on the floor, and otherwise no sign that there had even been a man there. He looks at Venom, impressed and a tiny bit scared, and the symbiote smiles back at him.

Eddie finishes buttoning the shirt and smooths it down a little, a tiny smile pulling at his lips. Having clothes again and knowing they can finally get out gives him a sense of eagerness and hope that he hasn’t felt since he first discovered that Venom was still alive.

“Alright,” he says, returning Venom’s smile in full. “Let’s get the fuck out of here.”

 **“Not yet,”** Venom says, and Eddie’s heart jags in his chest fearfully. **“We’re not leaving until Sir has suffered for what he’s done to you.”**

Eddie sinks a little. he’s not typically one for revenge, though he can’t deny that Sir has hurt him worse than anybody ever could and part of him does desperately want to see him dead. But right now a larger part of him wants to just run and never look back.

“Can’t we just go?” He asks meekly.

 **“You don’t have to be afraid of him anymore, Eddie,”** Venom says gently. **“He’ll never be able to hurt you again. I’ll make sure of that.”**

Eddie swallows, and looks down. “I don’t want to see him again.”

 **“Just once more,”** Venom says, not backing down. **“Think of it as closure, _as I tear him apart_.”**

Eddie shudders a little at the snarl that overtakes Venom’s voice.

“Okay,” he says quietly. He doesn’t have it in him to fight Venom on this. And he does have to admit that he will feel a lot more comfortable in the future knowing that man is dead.

Venom sinks back under Eddie’s skin, and Eddie steels himself with a deep breath and heads for the door. For a second he’s afraid that it’ll be locked on him again, but it opens easily, and he steps out cautiously.

 **Don’t be afraid,** Venom reminds him in his head. **Nobody will be able to stop us.**

Eddie glances in the direction he knows leads to freedom, out the back door and into the alley, but he turns the other way and heads deeper into the building in search of his would-be owner.

Part way toward the dungeon where Eddie had been tormented and raped so many times, he notices other doors, similar to the one that led to his room. They’re close enough together along the wall that it suggests each is as small as his was.

“Venom,” Eddie says under his breath. “What if there are others?”

 **Hmm,** Venom says thoughtfully. **You want to break them out too?**

“Of course!” Eddie responds incredulously. “I can’t just leave innocent people in here!”

 **You’re so kind, Eddie,** Venom says almost mockingly. But Eddie can practically feel Venom’s fond smile in the back of his mind. **But I would suggest a little chaos first would give them a better chance of not getting caught and hurt.**

Eddie thinks a moment, looks at the row of doors again, then lets out a little sigh. “Fine. But we’re coming back for them, no matter what.”

**Of course.**

Eddie moves on. As he nears the dungeons, he hears someone cry out, and the hair on his arms stands up. He knows that kind of cry. He had done it himself far too often. He picks up his pace, his heart racing, but he stalls right before he gets to the doorway. Even with Venom’s strength backing him up, he’s afraid of facing Sir, and the fear that maybe Venom isn’t ready also twinges in his chest.

 **Come on,** Venom says when he stops completely. **He’s gotta be in there. Let’s end this.**

“A-are you at full strength?” Eddie’s body is shaking with nerves.

**I am strong enough. I promise.**

Eddie swallows and makes himself step into the doorway.

He catches sight first of a man bound to a horizontal bar, his back pressed into it, his arms bent around behind it and his wrists tied across his front. He cries out in pain as a man in leather fucks his ass brutally, and Eddie shudders.

Not too far away stands Sir, his arms crossed, monitoring the scene in front of him. He’s facing slightly away from Eddie, and Eddie stalls again. He still has time to run before Sir sees him.

 **Walk confidently,** Venom encourages. **He can’t hurt you anymore.**

Eddie gives a weak nod and steps into the room. His legs are shaking minutely, but he tries not to let his fear show as he approaches the men on the other side of the room.

The one fucking the bound man notices him first, and his motions slow as he looks up. Eddie focuses his eyes on Sir and continues toward him. When Sir turns next, Eddie starts to falter, but feels Venom push his muscles to keep him moving ahead purposefully.

Sir asks something in the local language at first, a single word, his tone just on the edge of annoyance, and then he takes a closer look at Eddie and his face turns into a deep scowl. “How the fuck did you get out?!” His voice is demanding. “Where did you get clothes?”

Eddie stops as Sir storms toward him, but forces himself to hold his ground. Sir looks ready to get in his face, or maybe grab him, but the second he’s within reach, Eddie’s arm shoots forward on its own, black emerging to cover it as it grips Sir’s throat and lifts him off the ground.

Sir’s face turns from one of anger to one of fear almost immediately, and he grips at the clawed hand at his throat as his feet kick in the air. Venom rumbles a laugh in Eddie’s head. A thrill goes through Eddie’s stomach, and a little smile crosses his face. The tables are finally turning, and he suddenly finds himself looking forward to this.

Eddie glances to his side as the man fucking the slave stumbles away from his victim with a startled sound, and Eddie’s other hand raises toward him, a black mass overtaking his forearm and shooting out toward the man. It wraps around his throat and holds him in place as he chokes silently.

Eddie turns his head back toward Sir as he kicks helplessly. Eddie bends his arm, bringing Sir closer to his face. “You thought I was helpless and easy, didn’t you? Thought I was going to be your whore? You fucked up that choice. And now you’re never going to hurt anyone again,” he tells him as Sir’s toes scrabble at the ground. “Venom?”

**Copy.**

Venom oozes out of Eddie’s skin all across his body, taking him over. They don’t get much bigger than Eddie’s normal size like he expected, though. Venom simply coats his body, creating a little extra bulk and muscle with his own form, but not much past that. Eddie’s surprised for a moment, but figures that Venom must still be too small to be able to turn into the hulking monster Eddie had come to know him as. Still, he’s strong enough to hold Sir off the floor easily enough, so maybe it doesn’t matter.

Venom’s teeth close in front of Eddie’s face last, and Eddie watches through the symbiote’s eyes with a certain satisfaction as Sir goes pale, his look of horror deepening. Venom’s hand squeezes a little harder on Sir’s throat as his tongue snakes out and he licks his lips.

The man off to their side struggles suddenly, yanking desperately against Venom’s hold on him, and Venom spares him a glance. He starts dragging him slowly toward them, his smile spreading as the man scrabbles at the floor and resists. Venom studies him with narrowed eyes when he gets him near.

 **“Yes, I remember you. You raped Eddie after we first got here.”** Venom scowls at the man.

Eddie shudders a little bit. He doesn’t remember this man’s face, but wouldn’t doubt he was one of the men who fucked him.

**“Are you sorry?”**

The man nods desperately, his eyes bulging in fear at the sight of the monster holding him in place.

 **“Too bad,”** Venom responds, and the man lets out a cry of fear despite the constricting hold on his neck as Venom starts to unhinge his jaw.

Eddie grimaces internally as Venom tears off his head in one easy bite, then tosses the remains of his body aside. He licks his lips, a toothy grin spreading across his face again as he turns his attention back to Sir.

Sir makes a desperate little noise and kicks harder. Venom lets go of his throat suddenly, and the man drops heavily to the ground. He lets out a cry, then scrambles backward as Venom leans over him with a thick string of drool running down from his mouth.

“Wh-what do you want?” Sir demands, though his voice doesn’t hold the same domineering tone as he always used with Eddie. He continues to move backward across the floor, trying to get away from Venom as Venom continues stepping toward him, keeping the gap closed.

 **“You hurt my Eddie. You used him. You let others use him. You _broke_ him. So what I want now is to break you.”** He backs Sir up against a wall, and the man looks up at him wide-eyed, unable to try to escape. Venom reaches down and grips Sir’s chest in his large hand, claws digging into his flesh, and Sir cries out. Venom slides his back up along the wall and pins him there, staring him down with narrowed eyes.

 **“You don’t deserve this anymore,”** he says, his other hand reaching down and working into Sir’s trousers. Sir looks down then back up at Venom with even wider, more fearful eyes. Eddie feels a little nauseous as Venom’s hand finds and wraps around Sir’s cock.

“No, wait!” Sir begs, but his words are cut off as he screams when Venom squeezes hard, and then rips upward, tearing his cock from his body. Sir’s next scream is nearly deafening, and Eddie’s stomach heaves suddenly, though luckily nothing comes up.

Venom tosses the organ aside carelessly as Sir gasps and moans in agony. **“It might be a fitting punishment to leave you alive like this, if you survive the blood loss… But Eddie’s not going to sleep well knowing you’re still around, so…”** Next he grips both of Sir’s upper arms, and starts to pull.

He screams again, his body shaking in Venom’s grip, and then suddenly one arm tears violently from his body and his next scream fades away as he passes out.

 **“Coward,”** Venom grunts as he drops him to the floor again. Blood pours down Sir’s side and soaks into his trousers between his legs. Eddie finds himself lost somewhere between nausea and righteous joy. He can’t think of anything else he feels Sir deserves more, but the sight in front of him is still a little sickening.

Venom turns as footsteps rush into the room behind them, and finds himself faced with three men. One of them is the brute who had helped Sir string Eddie up on the massive dildo, and Venom grins.

All three men stop, balking at the sight in front of them, but it’s too late to run as Venom launches himself across the room and grabs the largest man. The man screams and thrashes helplessly.

Venom’s claws tear into him suddenly, practically gutting him before he silences his screams by biting off his head. Venom drops the body, grabs another of the men standing frozen in terror nearby, and tosses him against the wall before he goes for the third, catching him as he tries to flee before he bites off his head too. Lastly he returns to the one he had thrown, and the man groans, disoriented and in pain, before Venom picks him up and bites off his head as well.

 **“I’ll be at full strength in no time,”** Venom says with a grin, taking a moment to lick some of the blood off his hand.

A small sound behind them makes Venom turn again, and he watches Sir scramble along the wall, trying to crawl away with only one arm. The man’s breath is panting and raspy.

Venom approaches at a leisurely pace, catching up with Sir easily even as he continues to try to scramble away. He grabs Sir by the back of his neck and picks him up again. He smashes him up against the wall and leans forward to murmur in his ear. **“I’d rape you like you had Eddie raped, but I don’t think he’d want to have to be part of that…”**

“Please don’t,” Eddie confirms weakly. He doesn’t want to even have to think about sex for another five years after this.

 **“So we’ll end on this note,”** Venom continues, and grabs Sir’s other arm and tears it forcefully off. Sir screams before he passes out again, and Venom drops him once more. He stands over him, staring down at the unconscious man as blood pools around him. Eddie watches silently as the blood pool slowly widens. He’s not going to survive this, Eddie’s sure of it. A minute later, he watches the movement of Sir’s chest fall still, and the pool of blood gradually stops spreading.

A relief washes through Eddie, overshadowing the nausea. Venom spits a large gob of saliva onto the body, then turns with a satisfied grunt. He starts to head for the door, but stops when he notices the man still bound to the bar on the side of the room. He’s staring up at Venom with the same look of horror that had been on the other men’s faces, and he has wet the floor between his feet.

Venom steps forward slowly, and the man cries out and tries to cringe away, but Venom simply reaches for the bindings on his wrists and slices them easily apart with his claw. The man stands frozen for a moment, then slowly frees his arms from the bar behind him, as if afraid to move too quickly.

Venom sinks back into Eddie then, and Eddie stands a little shakily. He looks around at the bodies strewn around the room, takes a breath to steady himself, and looks at the man in front of him. “Come on,” he says. “Were getting out.”

he doesn’t know if the man understands him, but he follows Eddie as Eddie heads toward the door.

There’s only one man Eddie needs to worry about now, but he tries not to think about that for the moment. He doesn’t doubt that he’ll have another confrontation with Theo Drake, but they’ll deal with that when it comes. For now he lets himself feel comforted that the man who had been controlling his life, who had used and abused him, is finally gone. He’s free now, and he’s getting the fuck out of here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I'm done quite yet. Planning at least another chapter or two, but it might take me a while, so I'll try to end each chapter in a way that could be a conclusion just in case the world ends in the mean time or something.


	21. Chapter 21

“Well… now what?” Eddie walks slowly along a city street, glancing over his shoulder nervously as if somebody still surviving from the dungeon might be coming after him. He’s pretty sure they killed all the ones in the building at the time, but he’s sure there are others out there somewhere.

He had found eight more slaves locked away in there, and had broken them all out. Some were hesitant to come out of their rooms at first, and he’d guess that him having to stop and let Venom take care of another of the dungeon’s workers mid-breakout didn’t really help with the hesitance and fear for the few who saw that. One or two seemed to understand English, a few definitely did not, and two of the men he let out simply ran and never looked back when he made it clear he wasn’t going to stop them.

He feels a little bad about simply leaving the rest to figure it out on their own after they all got out of the building, but what was he going to do, go with them all to a police station? More than one of the others had seen him turn into a large monster and murder some people, and he figured at that point it was best to just disappear.

 **I’d suggest a safe place to sleep,** Venom says in answer to Eddie’s question, bringing him out of his thoughts.

Eddie makes a vague noise of agreement, though he’s not really sure how to go about that. He digs through his pockets and pulls out what he finds. The cell phone is locked with a passcode, and he glances around before placing it on one of the tables of a closed cafe he passes, and keeps walking. He’d rather avoid devices that can track his location.

He looks at the wallet next, pulling out the ID and studying it first. The photo on it looks nothing like him, and he slides it back into the wallet with a sigh. Can’t use that. There are a couple credit cards, and a little over 50 Euros in cash. Eddie takes the cash and the cards and subtly deposits the wallet on top of a stone wall without stopping.

He needs to figure out how the hell to get home, and he feels totally unprepared to do that right now. It’s been a long day.

50 Euros is probably not enough to get a hotel, or at least not for long, and he really shouldn’t use the credit cards on one. Sooner or later, there’s going to be a search for the man who used to own the cards, and if the police are able to get their hands on his credit card history, they could track Eddie straight to the hotel he used it at.

“Maybe a hostel,” he murmurs, turning his eyes up from the street and looking around for signs on the buildings around him. “More likely to take cash,” he comments. “And more likely I could afford it.”

It takes him about an hour to find one. It’s more crowded than he’d really like, but that makes it cheaper, so he figures he can’t complain. It takes some convincing and a fake sob story about being robbed on his vacation for them to agree to give him a bed without any form of ID, but cash up front secures him that bed for a few days, and that’s all he needs for now.

He goes straight back, settles into an unused top bunk, and quickly falls asleep.

In the morning, feeling a little more rested and prepared to deal with his situation, the first thing he does is go into the bathroom and take out his piercings. He wants to take his body back as his own, and this feels like a simple first step. He grimaces as he pulls the rings out of his skin. The piercings are sore, and he’s not really sure if that’s normal or not, but it’s not like he can do anything about it right now. He throws the jewelry into the trash and already feels a little bit better.

Next he talks to some of the other hostel guests, and finds a couple of young travelers willing to let him use their laptop. He uses it to figure out where the hell he is, and then to do the only thing he’s been able to think of to get himself the hell out of here: contact Anne.

It’s comforting knowing she does still care about his wellbeing, and helping him get out of Europe might be asking a lot, but he has a feeling she’ll do it. All he really needs is a rush delivery of his passport and a credit card, and he’ll be much more equipped to handle this.

He stares at the blank, white box after he has logged into his email and pulled up a new message to Anne. Where does he start?

He decides this is not the place for explanations. He just needs to get out of here. Into the subject line, he types _Help_ , and in the message he simply tells her where he is and asks her to call the number he got from the hostel’s front desk and ask for him. He signs his name, hits _send_ , and lets out a slow breath. Now he just has to wait. And hope.

He waits in the hostel all day, not even leaving to get food. At least Venom’s not complaining about being hungry right now, and Eddie’s pretty sure he has the rest of his liver back again and a little more fat on his body since Venom is recovered enough to have healed him the rest of the way. He didn’t really realize how weak he had felt and how nauseous he had been until it was finally gone.

He tries not to talk too much about himself to the other people in the hostel, but his fake story of the theft of his ID and credit cards spreads quickly between the staff and guests. It earns him a few donated Euros and some food, and he feels a little guilty about lying to people who are willing to help him, but tells himself that they’d probably be just as willing to help him if they knew the true story too.

It’s coming on evening and Eddie’s starting to feel pretty down, not sure if Anne will actually call, when one of the hostel staff wanders by with a cordless phone. “Eddie Brock?” She calls with a thick accent as she passes the room.

“Yes! Me,” Eddie says, standing up quickly. His heart is racing. The woman doubles back and hands him the phone with a bit of a sympathetic smile, then she leaves.

Eddie puts it quickly to his ear. “Anne?”

“Eddie! Oh god, I thought you were dead somewhere! It’s been weeks!”

Relief washes over Eddie at the sound of her voice. “I know,” he says weakly. “I’m okay.”

“What happened?” She sounds almost frantic.

Eddie glances up at another hostel guest sitting on a bed nearby. He doesn’t think there’s anywhere in this building he could go and be alone, save one of the bathrooms, and that’s not exactly soundproof either.

“A lot,” he answers. “It’s a long story and…” He lowers his voice a little. “Now’s not really the time.”

“You can’t even tell me how you got there?”

“Not really,” Eddie says nervously. “Look, I’m stuck. I’ve got no ID, next to no money, and one set of clothes. That’s it. I have no way to get home.”

“I wish you could tell me…” Anne says quietly.

“I will,” Eddie promises. “Just not now. Can you help me? I… I don’t have anybody else to ask…”

“Of course, Eddie.”

“Thank you.” Another wave of relief washes over him. “I need you to get into my apartment.” He pauses for a second, then lowers his voice again. “Or did my landlord clear it out already?” That man never did like Eddie much.

“I’ve been in touch with him, actually,” Anne says. “He wanted it emptied when you missed last month’s rent, but I wrote him a check. It’s all still there for you.”

Eddie’s lip quivers a little. “Thank you,” he says again, a little hoarsely. He can’t help but feel he doesn’t deserve this much from her, but he’s grateful.

“I didn’t want to believe you were dead,” Anne responds a little quietly. There’s a brief silence between them, then Anne powers ahead. “Anyway, I’m sure I can talk him into letting me in. Where’s your passport?”

“Uh,” Eddie thinks a moment. “There’s a small box on the top shelf of my closet. Should be in there.”

“Okay.”

“Hold on, let me give you the address where I’m staying. I think I can afford to stay long enough if you order a rush delivery.“

“I’m coming to get you, Eddie.”

Eddie falls silent for a moment, then finally asks, “what?”

“I’m not mailing you your passport,” she says. “I don’t think it’s a good idea. I’ll bring it with me. I’m looking into flights and hotels now.”

“You don’t have to-“ Eddie starts quietly, but Anne cuts him off.

“I know you, Eddie,” she says almost sternly, and Eddie closes his mouth. “You said you’re okay, but you’re not, are you? You don’t sound okay.”

Eddie takes a slow, shaky breath. There’s no denying that the last few weeks of his life have been utterly fucked up. And he imagines once he has time to really settle, he’ll come to realize it has fucked him up too. Right now he guesses he’s still kind of in the middle of it, still just trying to struggle his way out of this. He hasn’t really taken the time to stop and see what it has done to him. But Anne can tell. Even without seeing him, she can hear it in his voice.

Anne speaks into the silence. “Just hang tight and let me help you, alright?”

Eddie nods weakly. “Okay…” He feels a little cowed, but he won’t deny that her insistence lifts a bit of weight from his mind.

“Can you still access your email? I’ll send you my travel plans when I have them.”

“I can probably borrow somebody’s computer again,” he answers quietly.

“Good. I’ll get that to you in a few hours. Just hang in there. I’ll be there as soon as I can, okay?”

“Okay. Thank you, Annie.”

“Do you need me to bring anything else?”

“No,” he answers, not actually thinking too hard about the question. She’s doing far more for him than he deserves, and he doesn’t want to ask for more. And really, all he strictly needs right now is to get home. Then he can start piecing himself back together.

“Okay,” she says. “I’ll see you soon.”

Eddie nearly ends the call with _I love you_ , but stops himself. That chapter of their lives closed months ago, and just because she’s helping him doesn’t mean it’ll ever open again. It just felt, for a moment, like they were back where they used to be. “See you,” he says instead.

 **She’s a good person,** Venom comments to Eddie after he’s hung up the phone.

“She is,” he agrees quietly.

**She belongs with us.**

*****

Eddie has Anne’s flight and hotel itinerary by the next morning, and he waits the day and a half it takes for her to get everything together and fly over. He barely leaves the hostel during that time, afraid that he’ll run into someone who would recognize him from the dungeon.

She said her plan was to come pick him up from the hostel after she has checked into the hotel she booked in town, but he counts what’s left of his cash, gauges the distance to the hotel, and decides to go wait for her there. His cash probably won’t cover a cab ride, but it should only take him an hour or so to walk it, and he should be able to afford a light lunch on the way.

He’s unavoidably nervous about being out, but keeps reminding himself that Venom is at full strength now, and he’s not going to let anybody so much as touch Eddie. Still, after weeks of practical torture, Eddie’s trust in the people around him is shaky at best.

He leaves the hostel, steps out onto the street, takes a deep breath to steel himself, and starts down the sidewalk. He can feel Venom’s eagerness to no longer be cooped up inside.

It turns out to be good for Eddie, too. He left with enough time to spare that he ends up enjoying a leisurely walk through the city, stopping briefly for a snack, and when he arrives at the hotel, he’s feeling a little better about his ability to handle the world as a whole right now.

The hotel is pretty nice, a far cry better than the hostel Eddie had found, and he seats himself quietly in the large lobby and waits for Anne.

He stands when he finally spots her getting out of a cab outside the front door, and he moves slowly into a more visible place. Anne steps through the door, looking a little tired but determined. She scans the lobby briefly, and drops her suitcase when she sees him.

“Eddie! Oh god.” Anne rushes toward him, wraps her arms around him and embraces him tightly. Eddie’s body is shaking, and he’s got so many different emotions flowing through him that he’s not entirely sure what’s to blame.

He grips desperately at her back and buries his face against her shoulder, trying to keep himself from crying. When Anne releases the hug and steps back, Eddie’s still fighting to control himself. He’s so relieved to see another friendly face.

“You didn’t need to come all the way here,” she starts, and Eddie forces a weak smile.

“Could say the same to you,” he responds. “But I’m really grateful.”

Anne smiles softly back at him, and speaks gently. “You look like you’ve been through hell.”

“Is it that obvious?”

“A little,” she answers bluntly.

Eddie wraps his arms self-consciously across his chest. “It’s been rough,” he admits.

Anne touches his shoulder sympathetically. “You promised me an explanation,” she says.

Eddie gives a nod, swallowing thickly. “Maybe not in the lobby…”

Anne makes quick work of checking in, and she hands Eddie one of the two key cards as they head back toward the rooms. They walk in silence, following the signs to the floor and hallway where their room is.

When they locate their room, Anne swipes her card and quickly opens the door. She wheels her suitcase into the room as Eddie follows, shutting the door behind him. No sooner has the door closed, Venom emerges from Eddie’s shoulder, and Eddie gives him a warm little smile, glad to see his face for the first time in a few days.

“Oh, I’m exhausted,” Anne comments, her back still to them. She picks up her suitcase and tosses it onto one of the two beds and starts unzipping it. “But I really want to hear about what happened.” She pulls some clothing out of the suitcase and turns to Eddie and immediately freezes.

Eddie takes in her look of surprise, glances over at Venom beside him, then back at Anne. “Well… Venom survived,” he offers pointlessly.

“I… see that.”

Venom smiles at her.

“He’s the only reason I got out,” Eddie says with a tired sigh, moving over to sit on the bed next to her suitcase. “Actually, he’s the only reason I’m still alive…” He looks at Venom gratefully.

Anne is still staring, a little dumbfounded. “Start at the beginning.”

Eddie takes a deep breath and lets it out again. “Have you heard of Theo Drake?”

Anne nods. “He was on the news. He inherited the Life Foundation after… you know.”

“Well, he had me abducted.”

Anne is quiet for a moment. “That was one of my suspicions when you went missing so suddenly… But there’s just no way to touch him or that company.”

“He was determined to make me pay for Carlton’s death,” Eddie continues. “Actually, he succeeded pretty well…”

Anne settles on the edge of the bed beside him and reaches out to rub his back comfortingly.

“He held me in his lab for… I don’t know, weeks, I think. I still thought Venom was dead at first, so at least he didn’t experiment on me, but he had plans for me…” Eddie hesitates. He’s going to be honest with her; he’s going to tell her what happened, but that doesn’t make it easy. “First he put a torture device in me, a little chip in my thigh that could shock me on command. He planned to break me down until I was obedient and compliant. And then…” He hesitates again.

Anne is staring at him, her face creased in concern. “What did he do?”

“He… he brought in men and had me raped.” Eddie keeps his eyes down.

Anne puts her hand to her mouth, a silent gasp on her lips. “Oh, Eddie…”

Eddie lowers his head in shame. “Repeatedly,” he adds, shuddering at the memories of those shocking first times.

Anne doesn’t seem to know what to say, but she returns to rubbing his back softly.

“I fought, at first. But it just got worse.” He pauses, trying to keep himself together. Venom shifts in his periphery, and he glances over at him again. “When Venom woke up, we had to be very careful to keep him hidden. Drake wanted him back. Ven lost a lot in the explosion, and he didn’t have the strength to break us out. So I just had to take it. Drake was determined to break me. He decided the first shock chip wasn’t working, and he put a stronger one in. Meanwhile, the other men kept coming, until finally I just… I couldn’t do it anymore. I had to give in.”

“I’m so sorry, Eddie,” Anne murmurs.

“That’s when he sold me to a man over here. I don’t know how he got me here. I was drugged the whole time, and even Venom was affected by it. I was taken to a… Well… It was a sex dungeon. And they continued to rape me. He… he rented me out, and he was even worse than Drake in putting me in my place. I had to perform perfectly, or he’d punish me.” Eddie buries his face in his hands. The memories hurt, and he’s on the verge of tears again. He wipes his eyes quickly to keep them dry.

“Anyway, we just had to wait until Venom was strong enough to break us out. That was just before I emailed you. He stole some energy from one of the guys who… used me. And he had been taking as much from me as he safely could.”

 **“I had to, I could tell Eddie’s mind wasn’t going to hold much longer,”** Venom cuts in to explain. **“It was… bad.”**

Anne nods understandingly.

“When he was finally strong enough to control my body, he left to catch one of the dungeon’s workers to let me out. And then we… kind of killed everybody.”

Anne is rubbing his back again as he falls silent. She doesn’t speak, seeming to just need to absorb all he’s said. Venom gently bumps against his temple, and Eddie reaches up to touch the side of Venom’s face. He looks at his symbiote and gives him a weak little smile.

“Fuck…” Anne finally says quietly, and Eddie lets out a little huff of a laugh despite himself. Even after all that, she doesn’t know the half of it. “I’m so sorry, Eddie. Is there anything I can do?”

“I don’t know,” Eddie murmurs. He doesn’t know what he needs. “You’ve done a lot already.”

“This is a little bigger than just needing to get back home,” Anne says. “Just… think about it. If you need anything, I’m here.”

Eddie nods faintly. “Thank you.”

 **“We need to move quickly,”** Venom says. **“If Drake finds out we’ve escaped, he’ll come after us. I will not give him the chance to hurt Eddie again, and he will pay for what he did.”**

Eddie grimaces internally a little at the prospect of experiencing another massacre, but he’s not delusional. If Theo is even half as determined as his brother, Eddie knows he has to die for either of them to be safe.

“Then we need to get back,” Anne says seriously. She had settled with the clothing she had pulled out of the suitcase on her lap, and she puts it in Eddie’s lap now. He looks down, finally recognizing the articles as his own clothing from home.

Anne is already at work, pulling her laptop from her suitcase next. “I’ll try to get us a flight back for tomorrow.”

The urge to tell her he loves her sends a pang through Eddie’s chest again, and Venom gives him a knowing look, probably having felt it through Eddie as well. Eddie shakes his head faintly. _Don’t make this awkward,_ he warns him mentally. Venom sinks wordlessly back into Eddie’s shoulder.

Eddie gives Anne a glance as he gets up with his clothes clutched in his hands. She’s already absorbed in finding a flight, and he turns and heads to the bathroom to change.

He’s lucky, he realizes. Luck was the furthest thing from his mind over the last few weeks, but he now has two people behind him who are willing to do whatever they can to help him through this, and he’s sure he wouldn’t have been able to do any of it without them. He loves them both, and he wouldn’t give them up for the world.


	22. Chapter 22

Venom doesn’t even let Eddie go back home after they land at the airport, and now Eddie understands why Venom had insisted during the flight that Eddie should get some sleep. They’re going to deal with Drake right now, whether Eddie is ready for it or not.

It’s midday when they arrive, and while Anne catches an Uber back home, Eddie grabs another to the Life Foundation. He doesn’t want to do this, doesn’t want to go anywhere near that lab again, but he knows Venom is right. If they don’t go after Drake first, Drake will eventually come after them.

Eddie sits nervously in the back seat, his knee jiggling as they get closer and closer to the building. He’s not really looking forward to this.

“Just drop me here,” Eddie says after they’ve crossed the bridge but before they’re within sight of the security checkpoint. The driver seems a little confused, but stops the car. “Thanks,” Eddie says as he climbs quickly out. He waits for the driver to turn around and leave, then he steps into the forest.

“Do you have a plan?” Eddie shoves his hands in his pockets as he starts walking.

**We break in. We kill Drake.**

Eddie waits a second, but that seems to be all Venom has. “Yeah, a little more than that, bud. I’m not exactly excited to go back there, especially without a plan. Do you know how much security they have in there?”

**I’m in your head, Eddie. I know what you know.**

“Then you know we won’t get far.”

**We don’t have to get far. We’re not going to the lab. We’re going to his office.**

Eddie’s steps stall for a moment, his attention moving rapidly from walking to thinking through an entirely different plan than he had initially considered. Of course Theo wouldn’t be in that lab all the time. He has a whole company to run. And where would a rich, entitled man like Carlton Drake put his personal office? Not underground with the lab. No, Eddie’s imagining a corner with lots of windows and a great view.

Venom starts Eddie’s muscles moving again, and they continue forward.

“Do you know where his office is, or are we going to guess?”

 **Mostly guess,** Venom admits. **But it shouldn’t be hard.**

As they approach the building, Eddie squints up through the treetops to see if he can spot anything likely.

 **We’ll start at the top,** Venom says, quickly emerging to take Eddie over, and starting at a gallop up the hill. Eddie watches the trees fly past them, and tries to steel himself to face Drake again. He had come to fear Sir worse than he had feared Drake, but he knows Drake is the more powerful man.

When they’re looking down at the building from the top of the hillside above it, Venom scans across the upper level.

 **“Hmm… There,”** he states, his eyes settling on the corner jutting out of the hillside closest to the city. He makes his way quickly down the hillside until he’s on top of the building, then steps surprisingly quietly until he nears the corner. He leans over the edge of the building, peering in the window carefully. Eddie tries not to look at the vast space below them. He knows that with Venom around him, a fall wouldn’t kill them, but that doesn’t make it any less scary.

 **“Looks like a private floor,”** Venom comments quietly.

Eddie turns his attention back to what Venom’s looking at. The room inside is empty of people, but very richly decorated. “Seems likely,” Eddie agrees weakly. It looks more like a personal room than any business-related space.

Venom moves a little farther toward the corner, and as he nears it, he rumbles a laugh low in his throat. **“He’s here. And he’s alone.”** He leans down near the edge again, sinks his claws into the metal, and before Eddie can protest, he swings over the edge and smashes through the window.

Venom lands in a spray of broken glass, and immediately zeroes in on the man behind the very lavish desk.

Drake lets out a little cry as he flings himself out of his chair and tries to scramble away. Venom quickly shoots a long tentacle from his arm and ensnares Drake with it, lifting him off the floor by his neck.

Drake’s eyes bulge in terror as Venom starts to bring him near. He croaks out a weak, “security,” and fumbles for something in his pocket. Venom quickly snatches his arm with another tentacle and yanks it away from his pocket.

The tentacles become arms again as Venom gets Drake near, and Drake stares up at him in horror.

 **“I’m back, bitch,”** Venom says with a wicked grin. **“And now it’s your turn to pay for hurting my Eddie.”** He brings Drake closer to his face. **“And while we’re at it, you’re going to give me some names.”**

Drake squeaks out a wordless sound of fear, and Venom lets go of his neck, letting him drop until he’s hanging by the arm still in Venom’s other hand. Drake cries out in pain. Venom reaches for Drake’s pocket with his free hand and pulls out the object he was going for. He inspects it briefly. It’s simple, a small device with a few unlabeled buttons. Venom tosses it carelessly out the window he had just broken through.

He lifts Drake higher to put them face-to-face again, but before he can speak, the door to their side bursts open, and four guards with guns rush in. Venom glances over and gives a little smile.

**“How cute.”**

Two of the guards shoot immediately, and Venom doesn’t even flinch as the bullets hit him. The shooters falter, lowering their guns slightly in fear.

“Sound, you morons!” Drake manages to get out, and Venom’s eyes go wide. He extends his free arm into another large tentacle and swings it at the guards, flinging them all across the room.

Still holding Drake by his arm, Venom stomps over to the stunned pile of guards. He kicks the one nearest to the floor-to-ceiling wall of windows, sending him tumbling through it and over the edge. He grabs the next, and the man manages to get a hold on his gun and loose a few bullets into Venom’s chest before Venom throws him hard against the back wall of the office. He falls to the floor in a motionless heap.

Before Venom gets to the third, though, a sudden, high-pitched tone sounds through the office, and Venom yells, his body shaking in pain as his form starts to deteriorate. Eddie screams, feeling the same pain as Venom, and Venom drops Drake to the floor a moment before he collapses to his knees.

The sound continues, and Eddie wishes there were something he could do, but it feels like it’s splitting his head open, every cell of his body ready to burst with the pain. Venom mostly sinks into him, emerging from his skin here and there in patches as he continues to convulse, and Eddie struggles to his feet and tries to get away from the sound.

He collapses again, and he feels Venom start to separate from him. He grips at his chest desperately, managing a weak “no!”

It feels like his cells are ripping apart as Venom is forced from him, and he is flung backwards as Venom bursts out of him, and he collapses to the floor. He feels dizzy and nauseous. The sound soon stops.

“Get that in the tube. Quickly!” Drake orders.

Eddie’s vision is swimming, but he sees the black mass of Venom’s form about 6 feet away from him, and he reaches for him. “Ven…”

Venom is still shaking a little, moving weakly, but he starts crawling toward Eddie, and Eddie stretches his arm out as he tries to push himself up and toward Venom.

The sound starts again, and this time it doesn’t hurt Eddie directly, but watching his symbiote react to the sound, shaking and helpless again, hurts as much as the physical pain did.

“No,” Eddie says weakly again. He tries to get up to crawl, starting to shake off the effects the tone had on him while he was bonded with Venom. He needs to get Venom back. He can’t let them kill him.

A foot lands in the middle of his chest and shoves him back, and Eddie falls flat on the floor with a grunt. He looks up to see Drake standing above him, a gun in his hand. Drake doesn’t say anything, but there’s a smug little smile on his face as he points the gun at Eddie and pulls the trigger. It hits him hard in the chest, and he lets out a cry. He’s sure this is it for him. He’s going to die. He struggles to breathe as he looks down at himself, and he realizes that it’s a dart, not a bullet. He reaches for it, grimacing as he pulls it out of his chest, but his limbs are already starting to go numb, and he watches Drake turn and walk away from him. Eddie tries to get up, but he collapses back onto the floor, and is soon unconscious.

*****

Eddie wakes slowly. He groans, his head throbbing in pain, and he tries weakly to move. He’s in a weird position, and as he becomes a bit more aware, panic spikes through him. He’s lying on his stomach, his legs hanging off the edge of whatever he’s on, his feet on the floor. He moves his feet. He’s not wearing shoes. He tries to move his arms, and feels metal handcuffs on his wrists and the skin of his own back against his arms.

This is too similar to the last time he woke up from being drugged, when he found himself in a sex dungeon and spent his very first night there being raped by dozens of men, one after another. His heart rate spikes, and he tries to stand up, but finds himself even further restrained. There’s a strap around the back of his neck and another low across his back, both attached to the table below him.

Finally he manages to focus his vision enough to try to figure out where he is. It’s definitely Drake’s lab, clean and sleek and cold, and at first he’s relieved he’s not back in the dungeon, though he knows this probably won’t be any better.

He searches his mind for Venom and lets out a weak keen when he realizes he’s alone. His heart starts beating faster. There’s no way for him to get out of this on his own. He’s helpless again.

But where is Venom? What have they done to him? He cranes his neck up and tries to look around for any clues. He’s in a glass-walled lab room, maybe even the same one they had used to put the chips in his legs. He looks to either side, doesn’t see anybody around, and then stretches his neck to rest his chin on the table and look in front of him. He freezes.

There’s an adjacent glass-walled room, and in the middle of it is some sort of pedestal, on which sits a large glass canister, and inside it, Venom. Wires and small tubes connect to both ends of the canister, weaving down to connect to the pedestal.

“Venom!” He can’t help but call out. He doesn’t think Venom can hear him, and isn’t sure if the symbiote can see him, but Venom seems to react all the same, his motions quickening, the bulk of his form climbing up onto the side of the cylinder closest to Eddie. He crawls back and forth, like a pacing animal in a small zoo cage.

Eddie struggles desperately against his restraints, bracing his legs against the floor and pushing and pulling, as he tries to twist his wrists out of the cuffs around them. He has to get to Venom. They have to get out. Their only hope is together.

Nausea is starting to creep through his stomach as he struggles and fights, but gets nowhere. He’s too well bound. As he always has been.

There’s an airy swish of a door opening behind him, and Eddie freezes, a shiver working through him. He tries to look behind him, but can only twist his head far enough to see the naked skin of his shoulder.

“The princess awakens,” a man says with a little chuckle, and another shiver works through him. He knows that voice. He’s too panicked to get much further than that, his mind too frantic to put a name or a face to it, but he knows it means bad news.

“Mr. Drake called me back here to put you back in your place,” the man continues as he approaches behind Eddie. Eddie tries to twist his head the other way to look, but still can’t see in that direction.

Hands come to rest on Eddie’s ass, which is covered by only his boxer briefs, and Eddie twitches in surprise. The hands squeeze his ass, and Eddie clamps his eyes shut, his body starting to shake.

“Don’t do this,” he begs weakly. He can’t take being raped anymore.

“Oh, I’m going to do this. And I’m looking forward to it. I’ve missed getting to fuck this sweet ass.”

Eddie whimpers. Now he remembers. Andersen. One of the men who had come here to fuck him into submission the last time he was here.

He pulls at his wrists again as Andersen’s hands run down Eddie’s asscheeks toward his thighs. One hand slides between Eddie’s legs and rubs back and forth against his groin, while the other moves to hook around the inside of his thigh and pull his leg outward. He lifts it up and hooks it over the corner of the table Eddie’s on, and then the hand slides back up his thigh toward his ass. Eddie feels weak and paralyzed, too afraid to physically fight the man.

“Please,” he begs quietly, his body quivering faintly.

“Please what?” Andersen responds. “Please stuff my cock in that tight ass?”

“No,” Eddie whimpers, turning his head forward again and giving up on looking at the man behind him. He presses his face against the table fearfully.

“Sorry, Sweetie. You don’t get a choice here.” Andersen leans over his body, and Eddie can feel his erection through the front of his trousers. “And the best part? You’re no longer promised to a buyer, so I can do whatever damage I want.” His hands find the back of Eddie’s underwear again, and he tears them open with a hard jerk.

Eddie lets out a sob against the table below him.

“Don’t worry,” Andersen responds lightly as he pulls back away from Eddie and Eddie hears his fly unzip. “I’m not a murderer or anything. You’ll be fine.” Eddie doubts he’ll be fine. “Besides, Mr. Drake wants you alive so he can figure out what it is about you that let you get on so well with your buddy over there.”

Eddie looks forward at Venom in the tube in the next room, though he can barely see him through his tears. Venom’s movements inside the tube look even more agitated than they had a few minutes ago.

Andersen’s hands are back on Eddie’s ass, and he spreads his cheeks before landing a gob of spit against his hole, and Eddie flinches. He whimpers again as Andersen chuckles.

“No prep this time, Sweetheart. You ready?”

Eddie has only just started to shake his head when Andersen rams forward and Eddie lets out a scream as he penetrates forcefully and sinks in up to his balls. He thought he’d never have to go through this again, and it hurts all the worse for it. Andersen is big, and it’s been days since Eddie had any kind of prep for this kind of thing. The agony lances through him as he cries out.

Andersen moans indulgently. “Oh, god, yes.” He pulls back and forces himself in deep again.

Eddie is shaking in pain and another sob bursts out of him. He tightens his hands into fists as Andersen shudders behind him, his cock throbbing as he holds himself in deep. Another moan tumbles out of the man’s mouth, and his hands tighten down on Eddie’s hips hard.

“So tight,” Andersen murmurs, and then he pulls back again and starts thrusting, slamming his hips hard against Eddie’s ass with each one, forcing his body to jerk forward on the table until he’s stopped by the straps holding him down.

Eddie wails in pain as he’s fucked. He doesn’t know if he can handle even another second of this. It’s going to permanently break him if he has to be reduced to a fuck toy again.

He has no choice, though, and he’s forced to take it as the man rapes him. It’s not until Eddie’s cries have died down into ragged gasps of pain that Andersen speaks again.

“Mm, think your buddy is enjoying the show?” Andersen taunts above him as he pumps against his ass.

Eddie hopes to hell that Venom can’t see this happening to him, but when he squeezes his eyes shut to force the tears out and then opens them to look toward Venom again, the symbiote is crawling frantically this way and that, as if looking for a way out of the cylinder.

“Venom,” Eddie moans weakly, as if calling his name could draw him to Eddie. He needs him. He’s afraid he’s not going to make it through this.

“Ha, is that its name? Venom?” Andersen laughs, and Eddie grits his teeth. “It can’t help you this time. It’s going to just have to watch you become my cock warmer.” He thrusts harder, and Eddie lets out another cry.

The man grips Eddie’s forearms and pulls them back and up, using them as leverage to press himself in deeper with each thrust, and Eddie grunts painfully. There’s nothing he can do but let it happen, and a fresh set of tears run down his face.

He’s exhausted from the extended treatment by the time Andersen lets out a little sound that Eddie knows means he’s getting close, his muscles tightening against Eddie’s body. He pants, then moans, then lets out a little cry as he presses himself in hard, and Eddie can feel his cum shooting into him. Eddie shudders in disgust, but quietly waits it out as Andersen finishes with him with a few more hard thrusts, then falls still behind him, breathing heavily.

Andersen lets go of Eddie’s arms, letting them fall against his back again, and grips his ass cheeks hard before he slowly pulls himself out.

“So glad you came back, babe,” Andersen says, giving Eddie’s ass a little squeeze. “Gonna enjoy having you again and again.” He gives his ass a slap, then takes a moment to put himself away before he turns and leaves the room.

Eddie tries to keep himself clenched tight, but it hurts, and as his hole quivers, he feels a drip of cum leak down and soak into the torn remains of his underwear, and he hides his face in shame. He’s just a fuck toy again. He just has to accept it. Eddie cries quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t worry, I’m still heading toward the conclusion, I just needed a little plot twist with another side of porn to get me through. Probably two more chapters coming your way before this is over.


	23. Chapter 23

When Eddie manages to control his tears, he lifts his head to stare across at Venom, at least taking comfort in the vague proximity of him. Venom has settled down now, sitting in a despondent pile on one side of the cylinder, though Eddie still catches movement now and then, parts of Venom’s form gripping at the glass between them.

It’s maybe an hour before the door behind Eddie opens again, and he cringes reflexively. Venom starts moving again, pacing back and forth in agitation. Eddie doesn’t hear any sneering words behind him, though, and he twists his neck to try to see, though he knows he won’t be able to.

He hears several people walk in, and finally he sees some lab coats come into view, one carrying a metal tray that Eddie has learned can never be good. He shivers and watches them fearfully.

“I don’t want to move him,” comes Drake’s voice. “Can you get all the samples like this?”

“Shouldn’t be a problem,” another voice says.

Eddie turns his head to look over his other shoulder as people surround him.

Somebody steps up behind him, and Eddie flinches, but they only grab one of his arms and pull it straight. He feels a cold alcohol wipe swipe across the inside of his elbow as another steps up beside him and ties a rubber strip around his bicep. The first prods at the inside of his arm for a moment, before he feels a needle go into his skin, and he bites his lip.

The needle pulls out a minute later, and the people around him shift and rearrange.

“What are you doing to me?” He asks weakly. But nobody responds.

“Hold his arm,” one says to another, “I’m just going to take the tissue sample from here.” Another alcohol wipe scrubs a patch on his upper arm.

“W-what?” Eddie tries to look again, but he can’t see what they’re doing.

Someone grips his shoulder and his elbow and leans their weight against him, and Eddie struggles weakly in fear. But he’s still strapped tightly down to the table, and with the extra muscle against him, he doesn’t succeed in much.

He catches the flash of a scalpel blade as another moves in, and he shakes his head. “You can’t do this. I didn’t agree to this!”

Nobody acts as if they even heard him, and a moment later the blade slices into his upper arm, and Eddie cries out.

Three more deep slices bring cries to his throat, and Eddie feels light-headed as he watches them place a bloody chunk of his flesh into a sample jar. Somebody applies pressure to his wound and wraps his arm quickly. Eddie hiccups, on the verge of tears.

“Okay,” says the same voice as before. “Now hold him for the marrow sample.”

Eddie tenses. “W-wait,” he says weakly.

The man who spoke slides the top of Eddie’s underwear down and wipes at his skin again, this time on the back of his hip, as other people move in to pin him down.

“You can’t do this,” Eddie tries again, but nobody answers him. The man prods at his hip, feeling out the back of his hipbone, and then he braces his hand against it, and Eddie holds his breath.

A large needle pierces into Eddie’s skin, sinking through the thin layer of flesh quickly before it comes to rest against Eddie’s hip bone, and Eddie cries out. The man pushes down harder on the needle, and Eddie tries weakly to struggle, but other hands push hard against him and hold him still. Eddie screams as the needle finally breaks into his bone, sliding into the center of it where it can harvest the marrow they’re after. Eddie’s hands are shaking, and a tear rolls down his face. “Please, stop,” he begs with a sob.

The needle retreats a moment later, and Eddie takes a shaky breath. It still hurts like it did when it was in him, though.

There’s a few beats of silence, a couple footsteps, then Drake’s voice says, “Get a little more, just in case.”

Eddie shivers, tensing as the hands settle back on his body to hold him still.

“N-no, please,” he begs, another tear streaking down his face. He starts to cry quietly as the man’s hand braces against his hip again.

The needle stabs into his flesh once more, near the first puncture wound, and Eddie lets out a weak sound of pain. He clenches his hands and tries to keep himself quiet, but a sob breaks through as the man puts hard pressure on the needle again, and Eddie screams when it breaks through his bone and sinks in deeper. His tears are collecting on the table below his face, and he shakes in pain as the needle finally pulls out.

“That should be enough for now,” Drake says off to Eddie’s side as Eddie tries to smother his sobs and someone tapes some gauze over the punctures on his hip. “Just leave him here.”

The hands retreat from his body, and they all turn and go, leaving Eddie shaking weakly on the table.

His arm and the back of his hip throb in beats with his heart, and Eddie presses his forehead against the table below him and squeezes his hands into fists. He’s helpless, and now they’re probably going to find Venom a new host, and when they find a good match, they’re going to kill Eddie or maybe sell him into slavery again, and there’s nothing he can do. He lifts his head and looks at Venom again. The symbiote is gripping at the glass on the front of the tube. Eddie wishes he could talk to him. He needs comfort right now.

Eddie doesn’t really sleep much that night. It’s cold and uncomfortable, and his arm and hip still hurt, not to mention his ass after being fucked.

In the morning, people come into the lab room he’s in again. He cringes, but they simply unstrap him from the table, grip his upper arms, and start dragging him out of the room. Eddie struggles against them. They’re taking him away from Venom, and he can’t handle that. But the guards muscle him away despite his best attempts to resist, and a minute later, they unlock his handcuffs and toss him into the same cell he had been kept in before. The glass front slides solidly shut.

Eddie watches them leave from where he landed on the floor, and then he curls up on his side, pulling his knees to his chest and covering his head with his arms. He feels so hopeless.

When he finally gets up, he’s at least relieved to find clothes waiting for him on the bed platform again, and he puts them on before sitting down and waiting despondently for whatever is going to happen to him next. It’s quiet outside, and he watches over the next few hours as people in lab coats and security guards pass by in the hallway outside occasionally, but they don’t pay much attention to him.

That afternoon, Andersen comes back. Eddie shifts his eyes down to the floor as a guard lets him into Eddie’s cell, and Eddie pulls his knees up against his chest where he’s sitting on the bed platform as the man enters. He knows he’s going to be raped, but he also knows there’s nothing he can do anymore.

Andersen steps slowly up to him, and Eddie can imagine the sick smile on his face, though he refuses to look. He keeps his eyes down, his posture submissive.

“You gonna suck my dick today, like a good little bitch?”

Eddie swallows nervously, but doesn’t raise his eyes. The man’s hand reaches out and grabs a fistful of Eddie’s hair, and yanks him forward. Eddie lets out a little cry and unfolds his legs quickly to catch himself. Andersen steps forward again and holds Eddie’s head in place as he presses his groin up against his face. Eddie squeezes his eyes shut and tightens his jaw. The man is still soft, but as he grinds his hips against Eddie’s face, Eddie can feel his cock start to grow hard in his trousers.

“Huh?” The man demands. “You gonna?”

Eddie gives a weak nod. It’s not worth fighting it anymore. He’d just get hurt, and still be forced to take the cock.

Andersen laughs quietly. “Good boy.” He lets go of Eddie’s hair, and Eddie slowly pulls his face away and sits back again. He still doesn’t look up at Andersen’s face, but he watches silently as the man opens his trousers and pulls out his hardening cock. He steps back a bit, one hand stroking his cock while the other motions Eddie closer. Eddie slips slowly off the bed platform and lowers himself to his knees in front of the man.

“Put those pretty lips to work,” Andersen says, and Eddie glances shamefully up at him before he puts his attention back on his cock. Andersen is fully hard now, and his hand slips away from his shaft and comes to rest on his hip.

Eddie can barely raise his injured arm, so he rests his hand against Andersen’s knee, using his other to grip his shaft as he puts his lips on the head of his cock. He turns his eyes up to stare in Andersen’s eyes as he slowly takes him in. He knows how this works now, and the more quickly he can please the man, the more quickly this can be over with. Andersen moans as he watches Eddie sink down on him.

Eddie bobs his head, licking and sucking at a steady pace. It’s not easy to get the man into his throat, and he has to stick out his tongue a little to do it, but he manages to slide his lips down to the root, and licks at his balls while he’s there. Andersen’s eyes roll back in his head in pleasure, and his fingers comb through Eddie’s hair as Eddie pleasures him.

Andersen doesn’t last long, and when he pulls out of Eddie’s mouth and starts stroking himself rapidly, Eddie keeps his mouth open, sticks out his tongue a little, and waits obediently.

The cum coats his face in patches and squirts into his mouth, and when Andersen finally seems done, Eddie closes his mouth and looks up at the man silently.

Andersen laughs breathlessly. “Fuck, you’ve gotten good at that. A little time whoring yourself out did you good.” He gives Eddie a sick grin, then leans down closer to his face. “I was going to fuck your ass too, but you did such a good job, I think you’ve earned yourself a reprieve. For today.” He caresses Eddie’s neck, gives him another little smile, then straightens up and tucks himself away. He goes to knock on the glass front of the cell, and a moment later the guard appears again and lets him out.

Eddie sinks down to sit on his heels, letting out a relieved breath. That could have been a lot worse, and it almost makes up for the shame he feels for willingly sucking the man off. He shakes his head. No, he’s still not willing, but it’s what he has to do. Slowly, Eddie gets up to clean the cum off his face.

Andersen comes back the next day. Eddie shivers and lowers his gaze as the man is let into his cell. He’s accepted at this point that this is his life, and he has no power to change that.

Andersen has him start with his mouth again, but this time pulls out as soon as his breathing starts to pick up. He shoves Eddie backward onto his back on the bed platform, yanks his trousers to his knees, and pushes his legs up as he climbs onto the platform. He forces himself into Eddie’s ass slowly, and Eddie can’t help the cry it brings to his throat. He leaves his arms passively by his sides and cries quietly as Andersen fucks him forcefully until he’s pumped his load into Eddie’s hole, and leaves Eddie with the same sense of shame and hopelessness that have overtaken him again and again since he got here.

The next day when Andersen comes, Eddie simply lowers himself to his knees as soon as the man steps up to him, and Andersen laughs, pleased.

“Such a good whore,” he says, combing his fingers through Eddie’s hair as his other hand starts working at his trousers.

He’s soft this time, and Eddie licks his cock and sucks on his balls until he grows hard, then puts him in his mouth and starts working his cock.

Andersen cups his hand around the back of Eddie’s head as Eddie bobs forward and back, deepthroating the large cock in long thrusts, trying to shove down the shame that keeps nagging at the back of his mind. This is all he’s good for now. He focuses his attention on pleasing the man he’s meant to service, running his tongue languidly up and down his shaft.

There’s a sudden, choked noise above him, and then the cock yanks out of Eddie’s mouth, and Eddie nearly topples forward as the man’s whole body flies backward.

Eddie stares in shock as Andersen is flung against the wall of the cell. His body slumps to the ground, motionless. His head comes to rest at a broken, unnatural angle, and blood soaks slowly into his shirt from slices on his neck.

 **“Don’t you fucking touch him,”** comes a snarling voice, and Eddie’s eyes go wide at the sight of Venom standing before him. The alien is glaring at Andersen, but he turns his attention to Eddie, and his expression softens.

“V-venom?” Eddie says in shock. Is this actually happening? It couldn’t possibly be, could it?

 **“Eddie,”** Venom says with deep concern, and Eddie can only stare disbelievingly. Venom crouches down in front of him, his hand coming to cup the side of Eddie’s face, and relief suddenly floods through Eddie. He lets out a weak sob as he leans into the touch, bringing his own hand up to touch the back of Venom’s.

Venom shifts down onto his knees and pulls Eddie into an embrace as Eddie cries quietly, his emotions overrunning his mind. He barely even knows how to process all of this.

Venom strokes the back of Eddie’s head softly. **“It’s okay, Eddie. I’m here.”**

“How did you get out?” Eddie’s voice is rough and shaking when he finally manages to control himself enough to speak.

**“I managed to get from the host they gave me into a security guard without anybody noticing, and have been moving from person to person to keep them guessing. I have Drake now, but even he doesn’t guarantee our safety. We have to move quickly.”**

“Y-you have Drake?” Eddie asks, not understanding.

Venom releases his embrace and grips Eddie’s shoulders solidly, holding him at arm’s length to look him over. **“I’m using him as a host right now,”** Venom explains. **“We can use him to get out, but he’s a bad match for me so maintaining full control of him is draining. We have to go.”** Venom stands, then reaches down to help Eddie up. Eddie’s legs are shaking weakly.

**“Put your hands behind your back as if you’re handcuffed. Drake will raise less suspicion than I will, but it’s still me in control, okay?”**

Eddie nods weakly, and puts his hands behind him. Venom starts sinking back into his current host, and Eddie shrinks back a little at the sight of Drake now standing in front of him. Drake moves in beside him, grips his upper arm, and leads him out of the cell.

Eddie can’t help but feel afraid as they walk openly through the hallways. He tries to keep reminding himself that it’s Venom, not Drake, walking beside him. They weave through back hallways, avoiding other people as much as possible. They pass a couple people in lab coats, and Eddie tenses as they stop and watch the two of them go by, but they don’t ask any questions or stop them, and Eddie lets out a quiet breath. Venom uses Drake’s security card to get through a few doors, and it’s not too long before they’re stepping out an emergency exit, and Eddie feels his body thrumming with eagerness at the prospect of freedom.

They step into the forest, and when Venom seems to think they’re a safe distance away, he stops Drake’s body, and Eddie stops as well, turning toward him and hesitantly dropping the charade of being handcuffed.

Tendrils emerge from behind Drake’s shoulder and form into Venom’s face. Drake stands frozen, as if all his muscles were paralyzed.

“Come back to me,” Eddie pleads weakly, looking at Venom with a crumpled brow. He won’t feel completely safe until he has Venom back in him.

 **“We’ll be safest if he’s dead before I release him,”** Venom responds, turning to look at Drake. **“I’ve already got the names of the other men who hurt you from his head. We don’t need him to talk.”**

Eddie takes a small step back away from Drake, not sure what to expect from this.

 **“Do you want to do it?”** Venom asks, turning back to Eddie.

Eddie stares in disbelief for a moment, then shakes his head. He couldn’t. On his own, he’s not a killer.

 **“Then I want you to watch,”** Venom tells him. **“You need the closure. And I want you to always remember that he’ll never be able to hurt you again.”**

Eddie looks into Drake’s face silently. This man had destroyed his life far worse than his brother ever did. He doesn’t think he really has the stomach to watch another person die, but part of him knows it will be freeing at the same time.

“Okay,” he says quietly. “Do it.”

Venom shifts to Drake’s other side, looking at him with a predatory expression, and Drake suddenly cries out, making Eddie jump a little and step back again. Venom must release his hold on Drake’s muscles then, because his whole body seems to crumple in on itself, and he falls to his knees with another cry.

“No, no,” Drake begs, getting onto his hands and knees. He tries to look up at Venom above him.

 **“Look at Eddie,”** Venom commands **. “Look at him and remember everything you put him through.”**

Drake shakily turns his eyes toward Eddie, and Eddie shrinks back a little bit again. The pain on Drake’s face is both satisfying and disturbing.

**“Do you want to know what it felt like to him?”**

Drake tries to answer, but it’s cut off by another scream, and he collapses to his elbows.

Eddie’s not sure what Venom is doing inside him, but it looks excruciating as Drake twists and writhes and jerks, his face crumpled in pain as he cries out. It goes on long enough that Eddie’s pretty sure Venom’s just toying with him, not actually killing him yet. Eddie glances toward the Life Foundation building, worried that his screams might attract attention. When he looks back at Drake, the man is on his side, his arms across his abdomen like he’s trying to protect it. His body jerks and twists and twitches. He makes a choked, desperate sound, and then he heaves, and what looks like a mass of blood spills out of his mouth, and Eddie almost heaves as well.

“Venom… Let’s just go. Please.”

Venom looks up at Eddie briefly, then back at Drake, and with one last violent twitch, Drake’s voice fades away in a dying gurgle, and his writhing stills. Eddie feels a little sick for having just watched that, but he can’t deny the relief as well. When Drake’s body finally goes completely limp, Venom starts emerging from it, and Eddie immediately drops to his knees and reaches for the symbiote.

Venom crawls quickly up his arm, and an even more profound relief spreads through Eddie as Venom sinks under his skin. When the last of him crawls from Drake’s body and absorbs into Eddie’s, Eddie releases a relieved sigh. He feels safe again. He feels like there’s hope after all.


	24. Chapter 24

They end up at Anne’s doorstep instead of Eddie’s apartment, both of them having agreed that Eddie should stay somewhere a little safer until things blow over. He rings the bell and shifts nervously on the doorstep, glancing over his shoulder as if there might be someone coming after him.

Anne looks haggard when she comes down the stairs, but her entire demeanor changes when she opens the door and sees Eddie.

“Eddie! Jesus.” She steps forward and throws her arms around him. “I’m so glad to see you, I’ve been worried sick!”

Eddie smiles weakly and hugs her back. “C-can we stay here for a bit? We don’t feel safe alone right now…” He glances over his shoulder again as Anne releases the hug.

“Of course, Eddie. Come in.” She guides him inside with a gentle hand on his back, and closes the door behind him as he starts tiredly up the stairs. “You went missing again,” Anne says as she follows him up. “What happened?”

“…Drake was ready for us,” Eddie responds, crossing his arms across his chest as if they could protect him from the memories.

Anne swears quietly behind him. Her voice becomes subdued. “That’s what I thought when I couldn’t get ahold of you that night. Are you okay?”

He hesitates, but what’s the point? She already knows he had been through much more of the same before. “No,” he admits tiredly. They broke him, and he doesn’t know if he’ll ever fully recover from that. “He separated Venom and I. Used me to try to get better bearings on what kind of host could support Venom, and then tried to… ‘put me back in my place,’” he says, remembering Andersen’s words that first day.

Anne doesn’t get a chance to reply because Dan practically leaps out of his seat when they reach the top of the stairs and he sees Eddie step into the living room. “Eddie! Thank god you’re okay. We were so worried.”

Eddie feels a faint warmth in his chest at the sense of care from both of them, but he can’t help but flinch away as Dan reaches for his shoulder. Dan stops short, and Eddie’s face heats up in shame. He knows Dan would never hurt him, but he thinks it’s going to be a long time before he’s not afraid of other men.

“Sorry,” Eddie murmurs. “Just… been through a lot.”

“No, I’m sorry,” Dan replies quickly. “I wasn’t thinking. Here, sit down.” He motions toward the couch, and Eddie gives a weak nod as he starts toward it.

A flurry of activity from Dan finds Eddie a few minutes later with, a soft blanket draped over his shoulders on the couch, a warm cup of coffee in his hands, and a bowl of soup sitting on the coffee table in front of him. Eddie settles in quietly, staring wordlessly at the floor, making no move to eat or drink.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Anne asks gently from where she’s sitting in a chair across from him.

Eddie shakes his head. He doesn’t want to even remember. He had fully given in, given up hope, and had been prepared to be a whore, or a medical experiment, or whatever they wanted of him. His shoulders curl in a little, and he hunches his back. “Venom can tell you if he wants.”

Venom emerges from Eddie’s shoulder, but he doesn’t speak, and when Eddie lifts his eyes to look at him, he finds Venom watching him with concern. Eddie shifts his eyes away, not sure what to say.

 **“They hurt him badly,”** Venom finally tells Anne and Dan. **“I’ve healed his body, but I’m not sure what else I can do. His mind is hurting.”**

Anne makes a pained little noise.

Dan leans forward in his chair with purpose. “That’s completely normal,” he says softly. “He’s been through traumatic circumstances, and he’s going to need some time to process it all and start to heal from it. The best you can do is give him gentle support and care as he works through it.”

Beside Eddie, Venom nods, then nuzzles gently against his temple. Eddie turns to look at him again, and forces a little smile. He hurts, but he’s grateful to have Venom with him.

“We’re here for you, Eddie,” Anne says. “All of us.”

*****

The situation with the Life Foundation blows over surprisingly quietly. Eddie supposes that sneaking out and killing Drake alone in the forest isn’t quite the sensational event that blowing up the Life Foundation rocket after a fight between extraterrestrial monsters had been. Of course there are news stories about Theo Drake’s mysterious death, but it’s less than a week before the networks move on to something else. Eddie’s not sure how much of that is simply lack of story to report on, or how much is the Life Foundation covering things up.

Anne and Dan do some deeper digging, though, and find that the company partially collapsed after Theo Drake’s death, and whoever seems to have taken charge of it is enacting some reform within the company. Eddie will never trust that corporation, but it does make him feel a little better. Plus, there’s been no news of other members of the Drake family showing up, so he tries to take comfort in that.

Eddie stays with Anne and Dan for nearly two weeks, at a loss for what to do with himself. Neither pushes him on it, though. They seem content to let him stay here as long as he needs. Anne frequently asks if he needs anything, if she can bring him anything while she’s out, and Dan seems to have some deep need to take care of Eddie. Eddie appreciates their care, and in Dan’s case figures it’s got to be a doctor thing, but he still feels a little like an interloper in their home. He doesn’t feel like he should still be here, but he’s afraid of moving on.

Anne and Dan are out late one night, and Venom emerges from Eddie’s shoulder as Eddie hefts a triple helping of leftover lasagna into the microwave for dinner. Dan had learned quickly that having Venom means Eddie needs a much higher caloric intake, and always cooks extra for him. Eddie suspects Dan had also decided that Eddie needed to put a little weight back on, though he never said as much. It’s fairly apparent, though, that Eddie’s own clothes are noticeably loose on him now.

Eddie glances over at Venom after he has hit _start_ on the microwave. He doesn’t see him much when Anne and Dan are around. They both suspect that Dan still hasn’t quite adjusted to the idea of a head-eating alien living inside someone. He tries to hide it, but they’ve both noticed that he seems a little nervous whenever Venom emerges. So at least around him, Venom tries to stay hidden, and lets Eddie convey anything Venom wants to say to Dan.

 **“Eddie. We should go home,”** Venom states.

Eddie tenses a little. “But what if…”

**“Nobody’s coming after us anymore, Eddie. And I will be ready if somebody does. I won’t let anybody take us again.”**

Eddie’s eyes shift down to the floor. He knows Venom’s right, but he’s still afraid. ****

 **“You need space,”** Venom reasons. **“You’re free and your life is your own again, but you need the space to remember that.”**

Eddie’s brow crumples in worry, and he looks back up at Venom.

**“Anne and Dan have been very kind to us, but it’s time to start living again, Eddie.”**

“I don’t think I can do it…” Eddie pulls his arms in close to his body.

**“You’re not alone. I will help.”**

Eddie swallows nervously, but nods. Venom’s right. He has to move on sometime. He can’t just hide in Anne and Dan’s house forever.

The next morning he packs up the small amount of stuff Anne had brought him from his apartment, and Anne gives him a ride back to his place. She offers to come in with him, but he shakes his head.

“Ven’s going to help me take it from here. Thank you, Anne, for everything. I really appreciate it.”

“Of course, Eddie. And you know I’m just a phone call away if you ever need anything.”

Eddie gives a small smile and a nod before he gets out of the car. He makes his way up to his apartment, and is thankful that his asshole neighbor is nowhere to be seen presently. He hopes to never run into him again. He’s sure there will be questions if he does.

When Eddie steps back into his own apartment, it feels strange. There had been times when he thought he would never see this again. He stands just inside the door and scans around the room. It almost doesn’t feel like his anymore.

**“Do you still have tater tots in the freezer?”**

Eddie blinks, snapped back to a very mundane reality from the memories that were starting to play through his head. “Uh…” He moves over to the fridge and opens the freezer to find one bag remaining.

 **“Yessss,”** Venom says. **“I’m hungry.”**

Eddie smiles and huffs a little laugh. He pulls the bag out of the freezer and fumbles it open as he heads over to his toaster oven.

*****

For the first few days back at his apartment, Eddie simply sits at home, afraid to go out, but not sure what else to do. He still doesn’t know how to move on after what he had been through, isn’t sure how to just pick things up again and go back to living life. It had only been a month of his life, but they had broken him so thoroughly, had instilled in him the idea that he really was useless for anything other than being a whore, and he doesn’t know how to go back to being the way he was.

Dan had suggested last week that Eddie start therapy, but Eddie had declined. He doesn’t want to talk about any of it, especially to a stranger. He’s also afraid of anybody else finding out he has an alien symbiote inside him. The wrong people learning that could make his life hell again.

He tries, though, to settle back into the basic routines of life at home. At the same time, Venom starts to learn what a peaceful life on Earth is like, and at least trying to keep Venom amused keeps Eddie distracted.

“Okay, I’m sorry, but you’re awful at cooking,” Eddie tells Venom as he stands back and watches tentacles of the symbiote attempt to fry an egg.

 **Look, I’m trying my best,** Venom growls in response in Eddie’s head. **I don’t understand why we can’t just eat it as it was.**

“Because that’s gross, and can make you sick.”

**With me around, nothing can make you sick anymore, Eddie.**

“Well then it’s just gross.”

Venom huffs in frustration. **Dan made it look so easy,** he mutters. **I just want to help you the way they were.**

“And I really appreciate it. I know we still need to eat even when I’m having too hard a time, but maybe you should just feed yourself. I’ll be fine.”

 **You need to eat too,** Venom insists.

Eddie falls silent. He has occasional days where everything feels like too much, and he feels like he just can’t do it, and even taking care of himself goes out the window. He appreciates having Venom there to take over basic tasks for him, but he’s not going to eat raw food, and he suspects Venom’s cooking won’t be much better.

“Well,” Eddie finally says. “Maybe we should just get something that’s easier. Like microwaveable meals.”

Venom grunts a reluctant agreement. **Does that mean we get to go out?**

Eddie sighs. He knows he has the freedom to go where he wants when he wants, but it feels strange. After weeks of being subjected to other men’s wills, helpless to control his own life, freedom is something he’s still getting used to.

“Guess we gotta,” he answers. There’s not much food left in his apartment at this point anyway, and Anne brings him stuff occasionally, but he knows he shouldn’t lean too heavily on that. Apprehension starts creeping through him at the prospect of going out into the world, though.

 **I will keep you safe, Eddie,** Venom tells him, having sensed his growing fear. **I won’t let anybody so much as touch us.**

Eddie nods weakly. He clicks off the burner on the stove, and goes to find where he left his jacket. He trusts Venom to protect him, but he knows it’s going to be hard to shake the ingrained fear he has of other men now. He knows how badly even a single man can control him and hurt him. But he figures he’s gotta take the first steps some time, and it might as well be now. He knows Venom has his back, and that helps.

“Mrs. Chen’s isn’t too far,” he tells Venom as he finds his jacket and throws it on. “Let’s see what she’s got.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't know how many more chapters there will be at this point. I wrote an entire concluding chapter (which was going to be this chapter), then decided I didn't like the pacing of it, so I'm rewriting it all and I've still got a little ways to go before I'll be done with this. Hang tight, there's more to come!


	25. Chapter 25

Over the next couple weeks, Eddie manages as best he can, hoping as the days pass that the pain and fear will fade, but the damage done shows no signs of disappearing any time soon. As time passes, it starts to become more evident how badly his self esteem has suffered from the experience, and to top it off, he starts having flashbacks and nightmares of his time imprisoned. Waking from a nightmare in the middle of the night is rough, but it’s worse if something triggers a flashback during the day, especially if he happens to be out of his apartment.

When he’s at home, Venom will do his best to comfort Eddie physically. A firm, protective embrace goes a surprisingly long way toward helping Eddie calm down. It makes him feel safer, and though Venom can’t really protect him from the things his mind conjures up, he knows that nothing real can hurt him with Venom around.

When Eddie’s out, though, Venom can do little other than speak to him, and it doesn’t help nearly as much. At the grocery store one day, Eddie hears a man in the next aisle over who sounds a little like Sir, and vivid memories of being tormented and raped start flashing through his head. Panic floods through him, and he has to lean against one of the doors of the freezer aisle for support as his breath starts coming in wheezing gasps.

**Eddie. Stay calm. It’s not real. They can’t hurt you anymore. They’re dead.**

Eddie knows he’s right, but it does little to calm his panic, and he glances around at the strange looks he’s getting. He quickly puts down his shopping basket, nearly dropping it, and stumbles out of the store, gripping at his throat as if it could improve his ability to breathe.

He ends up leaning against the brick wall of the front of the store, his eyes squeezed shut as he tries to chase the memories away.

 **You’re okay, Eddie,** Venom tells him calmly. **Breathe.**

Eddie gives a weak nod, and takes a deep breath. He glances back toward the store. He needs groceries, but he’s afraid of hearing that man’s voice again, so he turns instead and heads toward the cable car line.

He shakes away one last shudder from the memories as he steps onto the cable car, worried the flashbacks will return while he’s trapped amongst people. He doesn’t relax until he’s back at his apartment and has closed the door behind him. Venom emerges, building up his humanoid body in front of Eddie, connected to him by tendrils, and pulls Eddie close.

Eddie has to marvel at how much Venom has changed from the hard, uncaring monster Eddie had first seen him as. He has a feeling, though, that this kind of bond was something Venom had been secretly yearning for long before he even came to Earth.

Eddie had been, and still is, incredibly grateful to Venom for keeping him together while he was in the lab and the dungeon, but he hadn’t had a lot of capacity at the time for their relationship to develop far. Now, though, he feels it’s developing stronger and more fully. He cares for Venom deeply, and he’s confident, with all that Venom put up with and did for him, that Venom cares for him as well.

“Sorry,” Eddie says with a little sniff against Venom’s chest. “I know you were looking forward to that chocolate.” He had an extra large bar of it in his shopping basket, that Venom had eagerly been chanting about before Eddie had his episode.

 **“We’ll go back later,”** Venom says. **“When you’re feeling better.”**

Eddie nods and leans his weight into Venom.

He decides to lie down for a brief nap to calm his nerves, and Venom stays outside of him, laying down in front of him and wrapping his arms around him again. Eddie relaxes against him.

They’ve become almost intimate, Eddie has noticed lately, and he would have thought he couldn’t handle that considering what he’s been through, but he has found it comforting. Sex isn’t on the agenda, though he knows from that one time in Sir’s dungeon that it’s possible and could be quite enjoyable if he wanted it. But he’s nowhere near ready for that. For now, he’s content to just let Venom hold him and make him feel safe. Eddie doesn’t know what he’d do without him. He feels like he owes Venom his life.

His nap is shattered by a nightmare, and he thrashes as he wakes up in panic.

 **“Hey,”** Venom says in front of him, evidently still mostly outside of Eddie’s body. He wraps one arm behind Eddie’s back and pulls Eddie against him. **“It’s not real.”** His other hand cradles the back of Eddie’s head.

Eddie lets out a shuddery breath and forces a nod, trying to relax his body at the same time. He knows, but the knowledge isn’t helping.

 **“Remember, they’re dead,”** Venom says soothingly.

Eddie holds that thought for a minute. It does help, once he’s calm enough to be able to apply some reason to the memories, knowing that those men can never come after him or control him again. But when his mind gets away from him, when he’s in the midst of the flashbacks or nightmares, he might as well still be in the dungeon or the lab.

“Not all of them,” Eddie finally responds tiredly, thinking of the versions of those men that persist in his head and come back to torture him still.

 **“I’ve been meaning to fix that,”** Venom says with a faint growl.

Eddie tenses a little at his tone, but Venom’s fingers stroke the back of his head gently.

 **“They need to pay, and you deserve to feel safe,”** Venom reasons.

Eddie is quiet for a moment, realizing Venom is talking about the men who had raped him in the lab, who Venom had made a point of getting the names of from Drake’s head. He supposes he had known this was coming, but he honestly hadn’t put a lot of thought into it. He was busy just trying to sort his life out and figure out how to go back to normal. Eddie doesn’t really think he has it in him to go chasing revenge, especially when that path will inevitably end with murder, but he doesn’t feel like he can refuse, either. Venom is trying to help him, and he does have to admit that he will feel safer knowing those men aren’t out there anymore.

What it comes down to more than that, though, is that he’s grateful to Venom, and he knows doing this would make Venom happier.

“Okay,” Eddie agrees quietly. “Whatever you want.”

 **I want them to suffer,** Venom snarls.

“We have to do it right, though,” Eddie stipulates. “I really don’t want to get caught for murder.”

Over the next few days, Eddie puts his investigative skills to work, making sure to find out about these men and where they can be found using routes that won’t be easily traced back to Eddie.

Some days it helps, getting back into what he used to love doing, though some days the reminder of these men just makes him want to curl up and hide. Every time he comes across a picture of one of them, he has to try to force back flashbacks of their leering faces as they shoved their cocks into his body. In all, it’s a little exhausting at times, but he forces himself through it. Venom just wants to help him. He owes it to him to do this.

He’s at the library one day, using one of the public computers to do a bit of light research on one of the men. It’s hard to focus. His mind feels like mud, but he tries to push through. He needs to.

 **Eddie, stop,** Venom tells him mentally.

Eddie’s hands immediately still on the keyboard in front of him.

 **Something’s not right,** Venom says, and Eddie tenses, glancing side to side to see if he can spot someone suspicious. He usually can pay better attention than this, but he’s not doing well today.

 **I mean in here,** Venom clarifies, and Eddie feels a strange prickle in his head. **Why are you doing this?**

“Doing what?” Eddie finally asks, keeping his voice down to a library-acceptable level.

**Trying to find these men.**

“Because you wanted me to?”

**No other reason?**

Eddie falls silent, his brow wrinkling. He doesn’t understand what Venom’s getting at.

 **You’ve been acting strange lately,** Venom tells him. **And it feels familiar…**

Eddie raises a brow. He takes a moment to jot down one last thing in his notebook, then clears the browser history, and closes the window on the computer he’s using. He gets up, pocketing his notebook as he does, and heads toward the exit.

“I don’t know what you mean,” he mutters to Venom as he walks.

 **I can’t place it,** Venom says. **Your neurochemicals taste… different but still similar to before.**

“Before, when?”

**When we were captive.**

A little shiver goes through Eddie’s body. “Well, I’ve been having all these flashbacks. I’m sure that’s it.” He heads toward the trolley line, stuffing his hands in his pockets as he walks.

When he’s home, he pulls the notebook out of his pocket. “Everything we’ll need is in here,” he says to Venom. He doesn’t stop to think about how tired his voice sounds. “I think we should—“

 **“You feel subservient to me,”** Venom interrupts, emerging from Eddie’s shoulder to look at him face to face.

Eddie blinks. “What?”

**“I figured it out. You feel like you need to serve me. That’s why your neurochemicals taste similar to before.”**

Eddie’s not quite sure how to respond.

**“You don’t want to be doing this, but you feel like you need to. Why?”**

Eddie thinks a moment. “I mean… I owe you a lot.”

 **“It’s more than that,”** Venom says, shifting back and forth in front of Eddie, studying him as if the answer would be written on his face. Eddie can practically feel Venom rifling through his head. The symbiote lets out a quiet hum as he thinks. **“It’s because of what they did, isn’t it? You feel like you’re only good for obeying someone now.”**

Eddie stares at him. It hadn’t occurred to him. “I don’t know,” he says, wanting to dismiss this entire subject and move on, but as he starts to step toward the living room, Venom swoops in front of him, not physically stopping him, but causing him to halt anyway.

**“It needs to stop. You don’t serve me. I don’t own you.”**

“That’s not what you said before,” Eddie responds quietly.

Venom growls. **“Then forget what I said before. I don’t want you feeling like you have to do everything I say. You’re free. I’m not your keeper.”**

Eddie looks down. What Venom’s saying isn’t something he had even thought of until just now, but now that he does think about it, it does ring a little true. They had practically convinced him he was just a whore, good for nothing other than serving and pleasing other men, and even if his relationship with Venom isn’t sexual, he supposes that did end up bleeding over into his daily life.

He doesn’t really know what else to do at this point, if it’s not serving someone. He feels like a lower life form, like his only purpose is still to be controlled, to do as he’s told. And he guesses his mind had decided, who better to serve than the one who saved him?

Eddie pulls out one of the stools of his kitchen island and sinks heavily down onto it.

When Eddie doesn’t respond, Venom moves forward slowly and nuzzles against his forehead. **“I will step back,”** he says. **“You need to be the one running your life, Eddie.”**

Eddie shakes his head faintly. “I can’t.”

 **“Yes you can.”** Venom moves down to get in Eddie’s line of sight, his pearly white eyes shaped into that odd look of concern again. **“We will turn the tables. I serve you now. Tell me what you need, and I am here for you.”**

*****

Eddie ultimately decides to let Venom kill the men who had raped him. He doesn’t want to have a lot to do with it at first, though, so he steps back and lets Venom take over and take care of it.

As it turns out, each death of a man who had raped and tormented him is actually a little empowering, and makes Eddie feel a little safer. Plus, it’s an easy way to keep Venom fed. He hadn’t realized that even when they had gotten back to San Francisco, Venom still hadn’t actually been at full size or strength yet, and his time back in the lab and what he had to do to escape had drained him further. It’s not until they’ve taken out the fourth rapist over the course of a week that Venom finally announces that he’s fully recovered.

Killing the people who had hurt Eddie keeps Venom content, too. Eddie mostly checks out when Venom takes over to hunt down the next man on the list, because he knows it’s going to get bloody, and he knows Venom is going to toy with and torment the man before he kills him. He doesn’t really want to know what Venom is doing to them, even if he believes they deserve every bit of what they’re getting.

Eddie’s careful not to mention any of what they’ve been doing when he talks to Anne or Dan. He doesn’t know if they’d agree with it, through he’s sure they can put two and two together if they’ve caught wind of the string of men disappearing in the city. If they have figured it out, though, neither says anything about it. Fundamentally, Eddie knows it’s murder and it’s wrong, but what they had done to him had also been wrong, and when it comes down to it, Eddie doesn’t feel bad about what he and Venom are doing.

It helps him feel safer when he’s more clearheaded, but it doesn’t stop the flashbacks. Eddie is frustrated that his mind doesn’t seem to be catching up. It’s over, he’s free, he’s safe, and none of them can touch him anymore. He doesn’t know why his mind insists on making him live through it over and over again.

So he tries to distract himself. On the list of distractions are a number of movies and shows he and Venom have started watching, but Eddie also starts to fall back into his ways of investigative journalism. He hasn’t gotten as far yet as actually reporting on anything, but through some of the reading and news following he’s also been doing, he’s caught wind of some things that have piqued his interest.

He opens his laptop one day and goes to his browser history, his mind having been on a subject he knows he had read about recently, but isn’t quite sure where he read it. Eddie scrolls a bit through the list of pages he’s visited recently, then stops suddenly. Lines bulleted by Google’s icon are not an uncommon sight in his browsing history, but what catches his attention is that these searches are not ones he remembers making, nor does he remember any of he sites that are listed between the various searches.

Among the collection of different search queries and website titles that catch his eye, each one becoming more refined as they go, he sees such things as “having traumatic flashbacks,” and “10 skills to help you through an emotional crisis,” and “coping with unwanted thoughts.”

“Venom?” Eddie asks, knowing he doesn’t have to specify more than that.

 **You fell asleep on the couch yesterday,** Venom answers in his head. **I had some time to kill.**

Eddie thinks through it for a moment. There’s no reason to be mad at him for using his laptop; Venom shares his body and his mind, they might as well share everything else. And Venom’s obviously trying to help. Eddie’s just surprised, is all.

 **I think you have post traumatic stress disorder,** Venom says after a minute. **I’m in your head. I know you better than anyone else. You’re hurting, Eddie, and I want to be able to help you.**

A tiny smile breaks across Eddie’s face. “That’s sweet, Venom.”

 **Don’t call me sweet,** Venom growls.

Eddie’s smile widens. “Don’t deny it,” he teases. “It’s sweet that you care.”

There’s a small beat of silence. **Of course I care, Eddie,** Venom answers quietly. **You are my home.**

Eddie falls silent. It rings familiar, and after a moment he remembers he had said those very words to Anne once, and he can feel deep in his chest that Venom means them exactly the way Eddie had.

Eddie’s chest swells with warmth. This was unexpected, but it feels right, and he knows exactly what Venom’s trying to say. “I love you too,” Eddie murmurs with a small smile.

In his chest, he feels Venom ruffle happily, a feeling of comfort and pleasure spreading through their mental connection. Eddie’s smile spreads and he echoes the feelings back to him. They’ve both found their home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end?  
> Well, there's an epilogue coming, but other than that, that draws this to a close. Thank you all so much for reading, commenting, and leaving kudos! <3


	26. Epilogue

ONE YEAR LATER

*****

**“You’re sure?”** Venom pauses, holding himself over Eddie on the bed.

“Yeah,” Eddie says in a low voice, his eyes lidded. Venom licks his way up Eddie’s bare chest, and a pleasant little shiver works its way through Eddie’s body. He cups the side of Venom’s face, urges him closer, and kisses his forehead. “Come on,” he says, starting to feel needy as his cock starts to harden.

Venom’s tongue toys with one of Eddie’s nipples, and Eddie quickly chases away a brief flash of a memory of one of his rapists doing the same. He runs his hand down Venom’s neck, to his shoulder, and down his arm. He grips Venom’s wrist and guides his hand down to Eddie’s underwear, and another pleasant little shiver works through him as Venom’s claws quickly slip under the waistband. Slowly, he pulls his underwear down and works them off of Eddie’s legs, then returns to Eddie’s chest. He licks up it again, then up Eddie’s neck, and his tongue slips back into his mouth as he meets Eddie’s lips. Eddie smiles a little. Venom’s mouth isn’t really designed for kissing, but he always appreciates his attempts.

 **“How do you want this?”** Venom asks quietly after he has pulled away from Eddie’s lips.

Eddie smiles again. “You’re in my head, don’t you know?”

 **“I want to hear you say it,”** Venom responds.

Eddie doesn’t say anything, but parts his legs and pulls them up around Venom’s waist. His cock is fully hard, and he moans quietly as Venom slips a hand down to stroke it. Venom settles a little closer to Eddie, and his cock slides against his host’s. Eddie’s breath hitches a bit, and his body tenses, but he forces himself to relax again.

 **“I want you to say it,”** Venom repeats.

“Okay, fine,” Eddie says with a fond little smile. “I want you to fuck me like this, Ven.” He chases away another intrusive memory of the inside of Drake’s laboratory cell, pain lancing through his ass as a man forces his way in.

Venom hums his agreement and runs the tip of his tongue down Eddie’s jawline as he rolls his hips a little, rubbing his cock against Eddie’s. He repeats the motion slowly, again and again until Eddie moans out his need impatiently.

“C’mon,” he says breathily. “Just do it.”

Venom obeys, sliding his body downward to line the tip of his cock up against Eddie’s hole. A little shudder works through Eddie, not pleasant like the shivers Venom had elicited before. It’s a familiar feeling as Venom presses slowly forward, and Eddie nervously pushes himself up onto his elbows. Memories flash through Eddie’s head, and he takes in a shaky breath, waiting for Venom to penetrate. He can’t forget what it had been like with those other men. But he wants this, he reminds himself. Venom won’t hurt him.

 **“No,”** Venom says, stopping his motions. **“You’re still scared.”**

As Venom backs off from him, Eddie feels the tenseness ease out of his body. He flops back on the bed and lays his arm across his eyes with a frustrated sigh.

After a minute of silence, Venom leans forward and cups the side of Eddie’s face in his palm. **“Hey…”**

“I still want to, though,” Eddie tells Venom.

**“You need to take it slow.”**

“It’s been over a year! Stop babying me.”

Venom makes a frustrated little noise, and Eddie lifts his arm away from his eyes and looks up at him.

**“I know you want it. I do too. But I don’t want to hurt you, Eddie. I don’t want to undo all the progress you’ve made.”**

Eddie opens his mouth to argue, but closes it again. Being intimate with Venom is frequently accompanied by flashbacks of the many times he was raped, but these days, usually he can push them away enough to still enjoy his time with Venom. They’ve never managed penetrative sex, though. Eddie wasn’t so into their experimentation with letting him fuck Venom, and the few times they’ve tried with Venom on top, Eddie’s body always tenses up, and the memories come back in force. It makes him feel broken, and he keeps thinking that if he can just get through it, he’ll realize that everything is fine now. But realistically, he knows that that’s not how this works. Venom’s probably right, it could cause a full-blown PTSD episode, and set Eddie back.

“Yeah, fair,” Eddie finally admits. He feels guilty for being unable to do this with Venom, but he knows his mental health is important to both of them, and it’s not worth making himself worse over.

 **“Besides, we both know there are other ways to take care of this,”** Venom says with a devious little smile as he strokes Eddie’s erection. He moves down between Eddie’s legs, and his tongue snakes out of his mouth slowly.

“Oh my god,” Eddie moans in pleasure, dropping his head back down to the pillow as Venom’s tongue coils around his hard cock. He feels himself throb harder, and Venom starts moving up and down his shaft, sending pleasure rolling through Eddie’s body.

He moans as his hips start to twitch, and he bucks suddenly when Venom tightens the coil around him. It feels so good, and he knows he’s not going to last long. Eddie’s body rocks with Venom’s motions, and his hands grip fistfuls of the sheets below him as he tries to hang on, tries to last through the pleasure. But Venom knows exactly what gets him going, and he can’t.

Eddie moans as he’s brought right to the edge, and he makes a desperate little keen as he gives one last attempt to hold out. But he can’t hold himself back anymore, and he cums hard with breathy, pleasured cries, ejaculating down Venom’s tongue and across his own stomach. Venom keeps his rhythm going, carrying Eddie through his orgasm with the tight coil of his tongue around him. Eddie peaks, his body shaking as pleasure powers through it and he lets out an extended whine, then he collapses onto the bed as he finishes, and Venom growls in pleasure.

Venom laps up the spilled cum as Eddie’s chest heaves while he comes down from his orgasm, and when Eddie lifts his head again, he finds Venom looking straight at him as he slowly licks up the last splatter of it from Eddie’s stomach. A shiver goes through Eddie’s body. He never would have thought he’d find something like this so hot, but there’s no denying it now.

Venom moves back up Eddie’s body and lays himself against his side, one arm wrapped across his chest. He leans in and kisses Eddie’s temple. Eddie hums happily and turns his head to kiss Venom’s mouth. He rolls to his side a little and snuggles up against Venom’s chest.

“Fuck,” Eddie breathes quietly. “You’re too good at that. I can’t hold out.”

Venom grins, showing all his teeth. **“What can I say, I know what you like.”** He strokes Eddie’s back gently. **“And I can’t resist the sounds you make when you cum.”**

Eddie smiles faintly. “Oh, I’m not complaining,” he answers. “But there’s more to sex than just getting to the orgasm. Let’s try it slower next time. I promise I’ll still make good noises for you.”

Venom rumbles a sound that’s practically a purr. **“Deal.”**


End file.
